El Octavo Campione Reescrito
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: Fue entonces que un Dios hereje apareció ante los concursante de total drama. Fue entonces que el mas odiado y olvidado de ellos lucho contra aquel ser superior. Y logro la tal preciada victoria. Esta es la historia de Ezekiel, el octavo Campione. Zeke Harem.
1. Vida 0

**Historia adoptada de Toaneo07, ni Drama Total ni Campione me pertenecen, de ser así, en vez de escribir me revolcaría en dinero.**

Tonto y genio. Inútil y persistente. Hombre y bestia. Esas son facetas que podían relacionarse con Ezekiel J. Barreth. El tenía 17 años pero en menos de un año este joven inocente e ignorante ha sufrido un montón de cosas traumatizantes. Recapitulemos su vida: el creció en una granja y educado en casa, su padre era un granjero y su madre era una profesora privada, como tal Ezekiel no tuvo contacto, fuera de la familia, con otras personas de su edad. El nunca tuvo amigos o algo que se le podía llamar así.

El estuvo solo. Y así lo acepto.

Deseoso de que su hijo tuviera amigos, sus padres, le habían enviado a un reality show llamado isla del drama o conocido posteriormente como las temporadas de Total drama para lograr tal objetivo: tener amigos. Ezekiel no objeto, el estaba interesado en aprender del mundo real y pensó que la oportunidad de tener amigos sería algo estupendo. El pudo hacerlo pero fallo miserablemente.

El era ingenuo, tonto e ignorante, creyendo que aprendería más de la comunidad de los adolescentes vio una gran cantidad de series de Tv, muchas de las cuales retractan a las mujeres como débiles, no era culpa de Ezekiel, el simplemente no sabía mejor y tampoco que su padre le recomendó que el cuidara de las chicas, no era por algún tonto pensamiento sexista sino por amabilidad y caballerismo pero Ezekiel en su error no se dejo explicar. Al afirmar sus palabras todos le tacharon de un tonto sexista. Le tomo mucho a Ezekiel darse cuenta de su error.

Ese fue su momento más doloroso y su mayor fracaso.

El no podía explicarlo. El pidió disculpa, se humillo y se arrodillo para demostrar su error pero nadie parecía perdonarle, nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo doloroso que era para él la soledad, antes la aceptaba porque no sabía mas pero ahora anhelaba la compañía de otros y volver a la soledad con tal anhelo podría matarlo.

El no podía entenderlo. Aun cuanto se disculpo nadie le hacía caso y aun todo eso la gente, los otros adolescentes de total drama, parecían aceptar a personas deplorable como amigos o conocidos mientras que el que solo cometió un honesto error le dejaban solo. Le daban la espalda. No reconocían su existencia. Le hacían sentir solo y no deseado.

El trato de encajar, trato de seguir las palabras de Geoff, como él era uno de los más querido del grupo creo que también le aceptarían si aceptaba las cosas que Geoff hacia. El fallo. Trato de tomar otro papel e intentar ser un rapero, no lo sabía, quizás así tendría un poco de respeto. El fallo. Y el observo como injusticias sucedían mas y mas frente sus ojos.

Como muchos hablaban con Heather, aunque más que insultos que otra cosa, aun con sus pecados y malicia la gente parecía reconocer su existencia. En como Alejandro no sufría de la ley de hielo, cierto, el no tenía amigos pero de una manera el tipo conseguía que los otros hablaran con él. En como nadie decía nada en como Amy trataba a su hermana. En como Lightning insultaba a otros. O como de horrible era Eva. O como de inapropiada era Izzy. O los delirios de Dave con Sky. O el intento de asesinato de Scarlett. O lo acosadora que era Sierra. O tan bravucón era Duncan. O tan chillona era Courtney. Eso y más.

El se dio cuenta entonces que…

El era diferente a ellos. Mientras ellos viven su drama, él se quedaba apartado mirándolos y estudiándolos. El era en verdad diferente a ellos. Claro, puede sonar raro considerando que el tiene la piel verde y ha desarrollado un lado bestial pero en un grado la diferencia de él con los otros miembros de total drama es que….el era una persona normal. Nada de drama en su vida, nada de problemas amoroso, nada de conflictos con otros, nada de cosas raras, nada que en verdad causaba drama. Ezekiel era un joven tranquilo con intereses simple en la vida, muy diferente a los otros que tienes grandes aspiraciones en la vida y tantos problemas en ella. Claro, antes de unirse al reality show, ahora él no tenía nada.

Ezekiel tenía el sueño de ser maestro como su madre. El no usaba computador, el no tiene amigos y son pocas veces que veía televisión, sus pasatiempo era practicar con su arco y flecha, dar paseo en el bosque y ayudar a su padre en la granja.

El no tenía tantas preocupaciones ni problemas como los otros: el no causaba conflictos como Heather o Alejandro o Courtney, no causaba escenas divertidas como Cody o Shawn, no era objeto de polémica como Scarlett o Gwen o Duncan, Ezekiel no causaba problemas con normalidad, el no va a un grupo causando drama y mas drama.

Viendo a los chicos de total drama él entiende porque no encaja.

Porque Ezekiel era normal antes de entrar al show, era ignorante y un poco inocente pero eso no lo hacía anormal, no tenía manías como Harold, no era tan fuerte como Eva, no eran tan distinguidos como B, no era como ellos. Y quizás por ello no encajo ya que los otros están tan apegados a los estereotipos que cuando alguien que no resalta en nada aparece en sus vidas, no le prestaran la atención y por ello le rechaza.

Pero ahora Ezekiel no era normal. El era un monstruo. Su deseo de ganar, de ser aceptado y de ser admirado lo llevo a perder su cordura y apariencia para convertirse lo que él era ahora: un monstruo. Tanta fue su desesperación que intento de todo para ganar con la esperanza de que así fuera aceptado pero el fallo en su cruzada y ahora él era la viva imagen del fracaso. El no tenía a nadie. Nadie se preocupaba por él, míralo, seguía siendo un monstruo desde hace meses y nadie se ha tomado la molestia de llevarlo para que le curaran. Nadie hizo nada por él.

Y ahora meses después de la tercera temporada Ezekiel tenia de regreso parte de su cordura y razonamiento de vuelta, aun había parte de bestia en su ser, aun perdía el control y se iba a correr como un animal al bosque pero cuando podía el pensaba y veía que ya nada tenía sentido ¿para qué dar tanto por estos tontos imbéciles que solo se preocupan por sí mismo? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? El había perdido mucho más de lo que había ganado, había perdido su auto respeto, el respeto de su país, de su familia, de todos. Y todo porque trato de encajar. No era justo.

— _Grrr….quiero volver….Grrr… a…..ser yo….—_ Pensó el joven con la apariencia similar al Golum de la película el señor de los anillos. Tenía piel verde pálido, su cabello se había ido, estaba tan flaco y su expresión era desquiciada, lo peor era que perdió su amado gorro, el último regalo que su querido abuelo le había dado antes de fallecer. Y él no sabía dónde estaba. El tuvo que apretar sus puños y controlar su ira, si no lo hacia iría a un alboroto y tratara de atacar a los otros presentes. No es como si no lo merecieran. Sus ojos salvajes e inhumano miraron frente suyo en como el final de la sexta temporada sucedía.

El suceso era obvio, era el reto final de la sexta temporada hecha por Chris Mclean y la cual dicha temporada Ezekiel no compitió aunque ahora habría rechazado la invitación, el reto parecía ser una expedición en la caverna en la cual se debía de encontrar algunas reliquias en dicho lugar, el reto estaba sucediendo en una montaña cerca de Ontario ¿Por qué razón es en una montaña? Ezekiel no lo sabía. O no se acordaba, daba lo mismo, los competidores eran de hecho Cody contra Scarlett, ya estaba por terminar y parecía ser que Cody sería el ganador.

Ezekiel apartado de todos observo a su alrededor, estaban en aquella montaña en la cual Chris siendo Chris mando a traer remolques especiales para él, habían un par de remolques en la cuales una era la cocina mientras la otra era de utilería, la ultima la cual estaba abierta dejando a la vista un montón de cosas que el Chef ha usado en los anteriores retos de la temporada, Ezekiel curioso se movió en silencio observando los cañones de agua, disparadores de bolas de pegamento, bombas de gases de Owen fortificados con glicerina (no sabía porque existían para empezar) y otros objetos de fuente dudosa, de verdad Chris se ha excedido con los retos de su temporada pensó Ezekiel mirando la lanza filosa que Chef uso para amenazar a unos de los concursante hace unos días atrás en un reto físico.

—Grrr….uh…..Grrrr….ahh…..—Mascullo Ezekiel tratando de hablar, aun con tener parte de su cordura aun no podía realmente hablar, así se explica porque nadie ha respondido sus peticiones de ayuda. Ezekiel se mueve como si de un tigre fuera, gateando con suavidad, hacia donde estaban algunas cosas de utilería en la cual Chef y los internos usaron para tratar de poner "emoción" al reto final de la temporada como elocuentemente ordeno Chris, Ezekiel toma unas esferas que sueltan una luz cegadora y las coloca suavemente en sus bolsillos.

El no sabía porque lo hizo pero algo se sentía….raro en el aire y no sabía por qué. El observo a través de sus enloquecido ojos como Cody subía con las reliquias que había encontrado siendo seguido un poco atrás por Scarlett, ya iba a terminar todo ese asunto, era bueno ya que él quería quizás ir a un hospital a recibir ayuda pero con tantas temporadas ha hecho que este encerrado en la isla de perdedores y ya estaba cansado de estar con los otros ex concursante.

Ezekiel tembló de improvisto. Algo raro estaba pasando, su instinto desarrollado a través de sobrevivir en una embarcación llena de animales y un pie grande le estaba diciendo que algo estaba sucediendo. El comenzó a moverse a todos lados olfateando en la búsqueda de aquello que le estaba alarmando. El se movió por todos lados y tan rápido que término llamando la atención de algunos de los otros ex concursantes, algunos se burlaron, la mayor parte le ignoraron y unos cuantos pareció preocuparse sobre su aptitud. Chef gruño llamando la atención de Ezekiel.

—Oi niño zombie ¿Qué demonios te está sucediendo?

—..Grr….Grrr…. haa… ahha… —Trato de hablar Ezekiel y trato de hacer señas pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas pero alguien si pareció notar su inquietud. Dawn frunció el ceño al notar el aura preocupada y alarmada de Ezekiel así que con cuidado se acerco al chico.

—Tu aura está muy movida ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?

—Haaa…Aahhhh, Grrrr…..ah…

—Lo siento, no puedo entenderte pero tranquilo, sea lo que sea que te moleste no será tan grave…

Oh cuan equivocada estaba.

—¡PARECE QUE TENEMOS UN GANADOR: CODY!—El grito repentino de Chris llamo la atención de Chef, Dawn y Ezekiel que miraron como el presentador señalaba a un cansado Cody mientras Scarlett llegaba tras el derrotada. Los otros jóvenes aplaudieron a Cody por su victoria pero Ezekiel no podía evitar sentir esa terrible sensación y aun peor, el se movía muy inquieto lo cual hizo que Dawn frunciera el ceño y mirando a chef que asintió en respuesta ella activo su habilidad, sus ojos azules brillaron repentinamente y miro a todos lados buscando alguna clase de anomalía….hasta que Chris volvió a hablar—…Bueno, Cody llego primero así que veremos la reliquia que trajo.

Dawn frunció el ceño.

—…. ¿Por qué esto me trae un mal….?—La palabra de Chef fueron cortada cuando Chris abrió el cuadro de piedra en donde se guardaba al parecer la reliquia que había tomado de la caverna y la saco mostrando un especie de mandíbula con grandes dientes. Dawn grito repentinamente al verlo y Chef palideció al ver aquel hueso y peor cuando este comenzó a brillar llamando la atención de todos. Chef con fuerza grito—¡CHRIS SUELTALO YA!

—¿Q…?—Fue solo lo que Chris pudo decir antes de que la mandíbula estallara en una onda de energía verde que envío volando al presentador totalmente herido hacia Geoff, Duncan y Shawn haciendo que estos chocaran con fuerza al suelo.

Una explosión de energía fue salida desde la misma mandíbula que fue disparada hacia el cielo formando un pilar de luz hasta que se abrió un especie de entrada a algún lado y cayendo desde dicha entrada una figura aterrizo en el suelo causando un poderoso temblor que envió a algunos de los jóvenes y pasantes volar a unos metros hacia atrás. Dawn pierde la fuerza en sus piernas ante la vista que su Visión espiritual le mostraba, una energía que no debería de haber aparecido, apareció. Ezekiel con un gruñido de confusión y demás emociones atrapo a Dawn y la acomodo para que ella como el vieran que sucedía con exactitud qué es lo que sucedía. Chef soltó un susurro que Ezekiel logro escuchar…

—Que los cielos nos ayude….un **[Dios hereje]** …ha aparecido…

De entre el humo surgió un hombre o más bien un gigante, casi de dos metros y medio era un hombre de piel verde con grandes picas en sus hombros y barbilla, sus dientes eran grandes y notorios, sus uñas eran de color negros y filosas, sus ojos eran de un profundo color rojo y su cabello negro eran de púas y desordenado, el vestía un simple taparrabos y algunos collares con cabezas humanas en ella.

Su aura era de por si terrorífica, los jóvenes de total drama ha enfrentado lo que otros humanos no hacen normalmente, han sobrevivido a osos, tiburones, caimanes, erupciones volcánicas, terremotos, un jodido robot gigante y muchas más cosas raras pero ahora…se sentían tan insignificante ante la presencia de la cosa que recién apareció. Tan débiles. Tan poca cosa. Eran como simples insectos frente a un monstruo. Todos retrocedieron aterrados, usualmente hubieran pensando que esto sería algo salido de alguna maquinación de Chris pero sus instintos desconocidos como seres vivos le gritaba que huyeran sin mirar atrás y que por cualquier clase de ofensa hacia a ese ser terminarían sufriendo algo peor que la muerte. Entonces el hombre con una sonrisa mostrando sus filosos y aterradores dientes hablo.

Y toda la zona trono por su voz.

—Vaya, parece que **[Mandíbula de Dragon]** ha cumplido con su objetivo, yo he regresado y ahora es tiempo para comenzar con mi cacería…—Mascullo con arrogancia y victoria **[El ser monstruoso]** tomando desde el suelo la mandíbula de hueso que Cody anteriormente encontró y él se lo puso alrededor de su cuello y así se formo un collar con la mandíbula. Su aura parecía aumentar aun mas causando desmayo a algunos de los concursantes, Owen, Cameron, Beth, Noah y Beth siendo los principales pero por suerte lo mas fuertes los cargaron aunque con mucha dificultad y temor en sus movimientos. Todos estaban tensos antes de que repentinamente Dawn se moviera y cayó de rodillas frente al monstruo para después comenzar a suplicarle en desesperación.

—¡Oh por favor, grandioso dios caído desde el mismo cielo, por favor perdónenos si le hemos ofendido de alguna manera! ¡Nosotros que solo somos simples mortales indigno de su presencia! ¡Por favor, sea en su misericordia, perdónanos nuestra vida solo por haber estado en su presencia! ¡Por favor no nos haga daño en su infinita misericordia!

—Grrr….ah…..D…a…wn….ah….—Susurro tratando de hablar Ezekiel viendo como Dawn con desesperación le suplicaba al **[El ser monstruoso]** que le observaba con una mirada que Ezekiel reconoció como la de hambre. La de un depredador considerando si debía de comer o no a su presa. Ezekiel lentamente preparo su pierna tensándose, sabía que iba a suceder, sus instintos se lo decían por lo que se preparo para actuar. Tal era la bondad en el fondo del corazón de Ezekiel que su loca acción será hecha. Entonces **[El ser monstruoso]** hablo con un susurro mortal.

—Estoy gustoso de un poco de sacrificio así que lamentablemente me es de negar, porque Yo he de ser adorado y por ello sacrificio es de ser necesario, así lo he **decretado** yo…—Con esas palabras el aura del **[El ser monstruoso]** aumento para ser tan asfixiante y atemorizante que causo a muchos temblar de pavor. El ser se movió con una gracia de una bestia depredadora y abrió sus dientes como si iba a devorar a Dawn como si nada. De hecho lo iba a hacer y nadie tenía la fuerza para moverse como para defenderse….o eso parecía…

—¡NO!

¡BOOOOMMM! ¡STOMP!

—¡ACK!—Soltó involuntariamente **[El ser monstruoso]** y observo sorprendido como un chico semi—escuálido de piel verde, calva y feo choco contra su cuerpo y lo detenía con pura fuerza de voluntad. Que imposibilidad absoluta. Su enojo fue tal que con un rugido que sacudió la tierra misma levanto su puño para aplastar el cráneo del asqueroso mortal que se atrevió a tocarlo pero el chico con un rugido propio soltó al **[El ser monstruoso]** y giro en sí mismo para después darle una patada en el estomago, eso no dolió, es más, el chico gimió de dolor debido a su golpe y el ser verde rio con diversión—¡Tú has probado mi yo resistencia! ¡Soy el invencible que nunca sufre herida! ¡Soy yo un dios desafiante!

¡CLICK! ¡FLASH!

—¡AAAAAHHHH!—Grito **[El ser monstruoso]** con dolor supremo al ser cegado por una de esas bolas aturdidora que Ezekiel anteriormente había tomado, tal era la luz y el sonido fuerte un dolor para el ser que el retrocedió poniendo sus manos en su rostro. Ezekiel con un rugido hizo que los otros jóvenes de total drama, Chef y los pasantes se movieran de su lugar para salir corriendo, Dawn se habría quedado si no fuera porque Chef la cargo contra su voluntad sabiendo que voluntariamente Ezekiel se había sacrificado por ellos. Ezekiel con un gruñido se lanzo hacia el ser monstruoso y lanzo una de esas bombas apestosa haciéndola que estallara, no fue la gran cosa pero fue lo suficiente como para que el ser se diera cuenta de su presencia—¡YO TE MATO MORTAL MALDITO!

—¡UAAAARGGHH!—Ezekiel como respuesta rugió sin miedo saliendo corriendo hacia el remolque de utilería siendo seguido por el ser que se movía como una bestia sedienta de sangre, su velocidad era superior y en un momento podría haber superado a Ezekiel pero el joven estudiante de casa había mutado en un monstruo propio, los desechos tóxicos desde su tiempo en la temporada isla del drama la venganza hizo que ganara velocidad y reflejos sobrehumanos, así que aunque el ser monstruoso alcanzo a Ezekiel el propio chico mutado salto hacia el remolque y usando la pared de dicho lugar giro a si mismo evadiendo al ser quien continuo hacia adelante y destruyo con su propio cuerpo el remolque.

Restos de utilería salieron volando a todas partes y Ezekiel aprovecho para tomar un lanzallamas y disparo hacia donde estaba la dinamita que Chris siempre trae causando una explosión hacia donde estaba el ser. Ezekiel tiro el lanzallamas y tomo algunas otras cosas por si acaso además de tomar una lanza y comenzó a correr alejándose del lugar, sus instintos animales le gritaba que la batalla no había terminado. El no se equivoco sino que literalmente toda la zona estallo y la misma tierra tembló cuando de entre los escombros desde donde **[El ser monstruoso]** cayo surgió uno nuevo, era En apariencia era casi el mismo ser solo que más alto, tanto que se podía confundir con un gigante, sus brazos eran más largo y desprendía un hedor que causaba que quien lo presenciara sintiera el temor, el asco y el pánico, literalmente se podría describir como "muy terrible para ver" y un detalle más notorio seria una marca extraña en su rostro, entonces el gigante monstruoso invoco de la nada un mazo de madera y lo choco contra el suelo.

¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMM CRACCCCCCCKKKKK!

—¡AAAAAHHH!—Grito con fuerza Ezekiel al ser lanzado por la onda de choque similar a la caída de un meteorito, fue tal el golpe del mazo de **[El ser monstruoso]** que lo envió volando hacia el remolque de cocina del Chef, el destrozo la pared de acero y aterrizo en la mesa de vidrio del lugar. El gimió de dolor pero el trato de moverse porque sabía que ese gigante venia y debía de pensar en su siguiente acción. Tal era su urgencia y sentido de auto—preservación que estaba usando toda su inteligencia aun en su estado mutante para poder dañar a ese monstruo.

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡BOOOMM!

Aun con su dolor Ezekiel reconoció los movimientos del ser monstruoso, el definitivamente iba a llegar a su ubicación. Debía de prepararse para un ataque poderoso pero ¿Cómo? Con dolor en sus huesos y musculo Ezekiel se levanto y miro el lugar, la cocina como se espera era de alta calidad, todo por ordenes de Chris Mclean y Ezekiel tuvo una idea interesante así que rápidamente fue a prepararse, jalo cables, movió electrodoméstico y encontró las cosas que necesitaba. Así el techo fue destruido por **[El gigante monstruoso]** que rugió de ira y levanto su maza para destruir a Ezekiel pero repentinamente el chico mutante tenía un extintor contra incendio a la mano y lo uso en todo el rostro del ser monstruoso y este en ira suprema grito blandiendo en el aire mismo su mazo causando desastre a su alrededor, viendo que su oponente estaba cegado Ezekiel tomo una lata llena de gas y otra de gasolina y corrió hacia adelante para después lanzarla hacia el ser monstruoso y con un encendedor que había tomado antes lo lanzo también y con velocidad salió del remolque antes de que—

¡BOOOOOOOMMMM!

La explosión viniera. La explosión fue dada en todo el rostro del gigante monstruoso, Ezekiel sabía que le había herido pero sus instintos le decían que lo peor estaba por venir y no se equivoco en como **[El gigante monstruoso]** rugió aun mas que hizo que los mismos lagos alrededor de la montaña se alzaran ante su ira. **[El gigante monstruoso]** siguió gritando ya que sentía en su rostro una leve gota de sangre caerle de una herida, una herida hecha por un mortal, una imposibilidad absoluta, los mortales no eran capaces de hacerle daño, el único que lo ha hecho era ese maldito héroe y…..los…. **[El gigante monstruoso]** rugió aun mas al presentir que el humano que le hirió, que logro lo imposible y lo impensable, herir a una divinidad, pueda convertirse en….en uno de…. ¡en uno de esos bastardos del estúpido y la bruja! ¡No podía permitir eso!

¡No lo haría!

Así que rugiendo aun mas cogió con una de sus manos su collar mandíbula y lo subió a su barbilla poniéndoselo como si de una parte de su cuerpo fuera y lentamente el cuerpo de **[El gigante monstruoso]** cambiaba mas y mas en su forma y antes los ojos impactados de Ezekiel frente a él era un dragon de color verde putrefacto y que en vez de estar en cuatro patas, el estaba en dos y sus alas verdes y negras se alzaban a la vista y que oscurecía la misma noche, es más, toda la zona inexplicablemente se había tornado oscura y la presencia del ser era más intensa. Cualquiera habría incluso muerto o vuelto loco de estar la presencia de un **[Dragon gigante monstruoso]** pero no Ezekiel.

No era heroísmo.

No era autosacrificio.

No era arrogancia.

Era estupidez.

Porque Ezekiel era tonto e ingenuo.

Porque en el fondo aun deseaba el respeto de los otros.

El amor de los otros.

El anhelo de los otros.

El aprecio de los otros.

Y sabía bien que conseguirá eso al derrotar a este monstruo.

Incluso si lo logra muriendo en el proceso.

Tal era su estupidez y nobleza.

—¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!—Soltó un grito que haría temblar los corazones de la gente, un grito sin miedo, sin pena, sin duda, un grito de desafío. Y el sonrió sin saber por qué. Quizás sea porque el estaba seguro de su victoria como una vez lo tuvo en la tercera temporada de total drama. Quizás sea porque posiblemente este frente a una muerte segura. Quizás sea porque este peleando por una causa noble. No lo sabía, así de tonto e ingenuo era. El se limito a sonreír viendo al **[Dragon gigante monstruoso]** abrir su gran mandíbula llenas de dientes mortales para desplegar una gran esfera de fuego

—¡UAAARRGGGHH!—Grito el **[Dragon gigante monstruoso]** y el disparo su rugido de fuego, un rayo de fuego concentrando que convirtió en ceniza a todo lo que había frente suyo, era tal que el rayo fue visto por toda Ontario, el cielo mismo fue cubierto por un mar de fuego y Ezekiel había sobrevivido. Tal era un movimiento suicida, tal era su estupidez y su genialidad que uso una de esas bombas que había tomado y la activo bajo sus pies, el salió disparado hacia el cielo en cuestión de segundos y esquivando el ataque del **[Ser monstruoso dragon]**

Claro que su movimiento suicida no término sin sacrificio.

Sus piernas habían desaparecido. Sip, tal era su estupidez e ingenuidad que creyó que sus piernas sobrevivirían a una explosión tan cercana solo por su estado mutado pero tal era el sacrificio que le daría la victoria. El **[Dragon gigante monstruoso]** rugió con fuerza y alzo la cabeza hacia donde estaba Ezekiel y abrió sus fauces mostrando sus filosos dientes y como en el fondo más bajo de su garganta una gran cantidad de fuego infernal iba a ser lanzado hacia Ezekiel. Pero el chico mutante tenía el objeto de su victoria.

Saco bolas aturdidoras y lo lanzo al rostro del dragon, el destello y sonido sónico no le hizo daño pero le afecto por unos segundos su sentido de la vista y oído, Ezekiel saco una de bola explosiva y la lanzo hacia la boca del dragon, esta estallo pero no era para causar herida, era para mantener abierta la boca del **[Dragon gigante monstruoso]** , Ezekiel siguió cayendo y mostro con su única mano la lanza que anteriormente había tomado y guardado celosamente, él la sostuvo como si su vida dependiera de ello, para no cometer el mismo error que él hizo con aquel palo en Egipto durante el primer reto de Total drama gira mundial. Él cayó directamente a la boca del dragon.

Pero no fue tragado.

La lanza fue su éxito. El la uso para sostenerse en el borde de la garganta del dragon, sus sentidos aumentados debido a su tiempo con los animales y su transformación como mutante le permitieron calcular el tiempo para poder sostenerse, incrustar la lanza en la parte del hueco de la garganta y así estar en el punto más débil del **[Dragon gigante monstruoso]**.

Pero estaba en peligro.

El **[Dragon gigante monstruoso]** estaba preparando un ataque de fuego, el podía sentir las llamas a punto de ser liberada pero debido a sus acciones anteriores el dragon monstruoso estaba desorientado, eran solo unos segundos, valiosos segundos que le permitirá obtener la victoria. Ezekiel odiaba con pasión a Chris, lo odiaba profundamente, pero ahora agradecía la temeridad y estupidez del hombre. Porque por su gusto de usar muchos explosivos es lo que convertirá esta lucha en victoria. Sacando el ultimo objeto que guardo en su sudadera vieja y andrajosa, Ezekiel victorioso mostro una simple dinamita, no era fuerte y a lo mucho no haría daño pero Ezekiel estaba a punto de lanzarlo en el punto más débil de su enemigo en ese momento. En su fuego. En su garganta. En su cuerpo.

—Aaaaa….Grrrr…yo…..ga…..no…—Susurro el joven dejando caer la dinamita en el fuego concentrado en la garganta del **[Dragon gigante monstruoso]** y los resultados no se hicieron esperar. Todo estallo. Una explosión que fue vista por toda la ciudad de Ontario, que fue sentida en toda la totalidad de Canadá y el mundo sintió la realización de un milagro y la imposibilidad.

Un mortal logro matar a un dios.

El **[Dragon gigante monstruoso]** solo soltó su último grito cuando su cabeza fue dividida de su cuerpo, la explosión misma partió su largo cuello, decapitándolo y matándolo. Tal era su sorpresa que no hizo nada más que recibirla. No hizo nada más. Y cabeza cayó al suelo mientras su cuerpo aterrizo a un lado separado de la misma. Una mano verdosa salió de las fauces de la bestia muerta. Lentamente y con dolor supremo surgió Ezekiel.

O lo que quedaba de él.

Parte de su rostro estaba casi arruinado, perdió uno de sus ojos y orejas, perdió uno de sus brazos, sus piernas están perdidas, había grandes marcas en donde sufría hemorragias severas, tenía un par de dientes de dragon incrustado en su espalda o pecho y lo más impresionante es que seguía con vida. Tal era su cuerpo mutado. Tal era su determinación. Tal era su persistencia. Tal era la imposibilidad. Tal era la irracionalidad. Tal era el estado de quien asesino a un dios hereje.

Pero él sabía que iba a morir.

El solo quería salir de la boca de un dragon. Con lentitud salió del cuerpo de aquella bestia monstruosa y siguió arrastrándose a través de la ceniza, fuego e incluso lava en la zona ante el poderío del monstruoso ser. Le tomo tiempo pero finalmente tomo distancia segura del cadáver del ser monstruo y con dolor giro sobre su espalda y miro el cielo como si nada. El iba a morir. El iba a morir. El iba a morir. El iba a morir y no había nada que pudiera hacer, iba a morir solo, sin amigos, sin familia, sin amor, sin respeto, iba a morir solo.

Tal era su destino.

Ezekiel soltó unas lagrimas sin querer, no pudo evitarlo, tal pensamiento era doloroso pero igual ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué peleo sacrificando su vida si al final nadie se iba preocupar por él?...quizás porque él era un buen chico. Quizás. Después de todo su padre le dijo que cuidara de las chicas cuando más lo necesitara y después de un año de soledad y tortura cumplió con su deseo. El repentinamente sonrió ante el pensamiento. Bueno, ese era un buen pensamiento. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos tristes dejaron de funcionar ante ese pequeñito pensamiento. En realidad, no fue nada mal, se iba a ir con estilo e hizo lo correcto. Qué bueno. Eso era mejor, aunque solo él morirá con honradez y buenas intenciones. Si, estaba. El mantuvo su sonrisa. Ya no estaba triste.

Así Ezekiel J. Barreth murió con una sonrisa.

Tal diferente era de los otros.

 **Netherworld.**

Más allá del mundo mortal. En donde las almas terminan y descansan, Ezekiel parpadeo. Frente a él era una chica hermosa de cabello morado y una apariencia infantil. Era hermosa pero no como el reconocería la hermosura de otras chicas, no como Bridgette, Dawn, Gwen, Samey, Izzy y muchas más. La belleza de esta chica era la calidez encarnada.

Ezekiel sonrió a la chica sin saber por qué. Había algo bueno en esa chica, algo que le calmaba y le traía un poco de paz. La joven sonrió igual y tomo una de sus manos mostrando que Ezekiel ya no tiene la piel verde, tiene el color de piel normal. Ya no era un monstruo. La chica entonces hablo y sus palabras fueron escuchadas.

—Tal ingenuidad y dolor de un niño que hizo lo impensable….Hehehehe mis niños siempre hacen cosas locas….has soportado mucho dolor y todo en tan poco tiempo….pero fue ese dolor que ha hecho que hoy yo tenga un nuevo hijo…..—Con esas cálidas y poderosas palabras la joven mujer hablo y el aire de lo que sea que Ezekiel estaba tembló por sus palabras. La joven se levanto del suelo y señalando al cielo canto **—"Yo la diosa Pandora, he de reconocer a este niño como mi nuevo hijo adoptivo, nacido del gran tonto y de una bruja, se le da el derecho y titulo de Campione, con la bendición del sistema se le ha condecorado como el nuevo Godslayer, así que quien escuchen su nombre, que le temen, que le odien, que le admiren y que le siguen porque aquí ha nacido un nuevo dios demonio"**

—¿Q…?—

¡CHU!

— **"Y así he decretado…".—** Termino el canto la mujer llamada Pandora después de haber dado un beso en la frente de Ezekiel, ella retrocedió y rio levemente, Ezekiel no supo que decir más que solo se limito a parpadear mientras la zona desaparecía frente sus ojos y el lentamente caía desmayado. Pandora rio levemente al saber de la vida de su nuevo hijo adoptivo, el no era como los otros, bueno quizás era casi similar a Godou y Ashia pero el tenia algo que ellos no y será entretenido ver como él lo demuestre en su futuro como un Godslayer.

 **Tierra.**

Y en ese momento en toda la tierra se sintió un nuevo suceso. Solos lo que tienen Visión espiritual o que están conectados a la visiones sintieron el origen del nuevo suceso además de quienes portan del título de Godslayers.

Un nuevo Campione ha nacido.

En estados unidos un rey demonio en capa miro al horizonte ante el nacimiento de un nuevo hermano. En china una artista marcial siguió con su entrenamiento pero sonrió mientras al percibir que un nuevo hermano ha nacido. En Inglaterra un príncipe gruño con molestia al sentir a su nuevo hermano menor. En lo más profundo de un bosque una joven mujer vestida de monja miro al horizonte y simplemente sonrió al saber de un hermano recién nacido.

En un avión volando por Europa un joven espadachín soltó un montón de risa al saber del nacimiento de un hermanito y pensó posiblemente que le daría una visita. En Budapest un anciano ignoro el nacimiento de un nuevo compañero asesino, en cambio siguió pensando en su siguiente presa y considero por un segundo hacerle una visita al nuevo Godslayer.

Y en Japón un joven estudiante Godslayer gimió de molestia al sentir al nacimiento de un nuevo asesino de dioses. Todos los llamados Reyes demonios sintieron el nacimiento de otro de los suyos.

Y en Ontario, Canadá, Dawn que estaba bastante lejos de la zona de la batalla entre Ezekiel y el monstruoso ser se puso tiesa, sus ojos brillaron de poder y junto a las Hime—Miko en el mundo entero comenzaron a recitar:

 **Un** **Campione** **—Un Godslayer—Es un gobernante supremo.**

 _Puesto que él puede matar a un ser celestial, que por lo tanto se puede recurrir a los poderes sagrados, divinos esgrimidos por los dioses._

 **Un** **Campione** **—Un Godslayer—Es un señor.**

 _Dado que el poder de matar a una deidad está en sus manos, por lo tanto, se cierne sobre todos los mortales de la Tierra._

 **Un** **Campione** **—Un Godslayer—Es un diablo.**

 _¡Desde de todos los mortales que viven en el mundo, nadie puede asumir un poder para que coincida con la suya!_

 **¡Y de este día ha nacido El octavo Campione y que todos le temen, le huyen, le admiren, le envíen, le maldicen y le reverencie porque de este el que mato a un dios siempre superara a otros!**

Y así en el centro de la destrucción de la batalla que él había ganado, un renacido y recuperado Ezekiel, con su original apariencia aunque con un cuerpo más poderoso y mejor equipado, todas sus heridas y enfermedades elimina como si nada, descansaba como si nada en el suelo.

Su cabello castaño se balanceaba en el aire mientras el dormía con una sonrisa suave sin saber que ese día, en ese momento, en todo el mundo los magos, guerreros, dioses, Campione y demás alababan, maldecían y recitaban su nombre. Su existencia. En ese día la vida de Ezekiel no sería la misma para siempre pero por el momento….el solamente se limitara a dormir a disfrutar el sentimiento de victoria.

Dulce y perfecta **victoria**.

 **[Extracto del informe del Ex jefe de entrenamiento de la organización "Gold Dawn", Chef Hatchet]**

 _El monstruo místico_ ** _Grendel_** _no tenía mucha leyenda que se diga pero detrás de su actual nombre se esconde una existencia mayor. Grendel originalmente era descrito como un monstruo o un gigante que aparece en la epopeya de Beowulf, el junto al dragon y su madre se enfrentaría al héroe Beowulf._

 _En esa leyenda Grendel era un monstruo que salía del Gotaland, una cueva que termina en un terreno bajo tierra y en una caverna en donde descansa su madre, Grendel atacaría por mucho el salón de hidromiel de Heorot debido al ruido causado por los borrachos y que tanto le molestaba. Heorot en desesperación llamaría al héroe Beowulf para que lo matara._

 _La batalla entre Grendel y Beowulf terminaría con la derrota del monstruo, es tal que este pierde un brazo en dicha lucha, Grendel terminaría en Gotaland bajo los cuidado de su madre antes de que muriera por sus heridas._

 _La leyenda de Grendel no termina ahí. Los monstruos siempre se clasifican a criaturas no humanas, tanto gigantes o dragones, por lo tanto cuando el dragon segundo hijo de la madre de Grendel es enviado por la misma a combatir contra Beowulf en realidad solo era Grendel en una nueva apariencia debido a que Grendel siempre ha tenido ascendencia de dragon y relación con las serpientes, la representación del renacimiento, cuando muda de piel renace en una nueva forma. El dragon y Grendel son los mismos tanto sus orígenes que se dicen se remonta al primer asesino_ ** _Caín_** _._

 _¿Cómo el primer asesino se relaciona con el monstruo de un cuento anglosajón? Debido a que se ha dicho que Grendel y su madre desciende de Caín pero era más que eso, era un cambio de nombre y nacimiento, Grendel y su madre una vez fueron Caín y Eva, Caín en su leyenda era hijo de Eva y Adam, el en celos e ira atacaría a su hermano Abel y terminaría matándolo._

 _Esto trae paralelismo a Caín con Grendel, ya que este ultimo atacaba a Heorot y su salón de hidromiel por los celos e ira tanto por la felicidad de los que disfrutaban de la bebida como también por el sonido molesto de los borrachos juerguistas, otro punto que relacionaba a Grendel con Caín es el otro nombre de Grendel que tenia: Sceadugenga que significa "la sombra del caminante" que se da alusión a la habilidad de Grendel en atacar a Heorot y su salón durante la noche y en donde varias veces se le describía estar cubierto por un manto de la oscuridad y la noche, la oscuridad y las sombras siempre ha sido acompañada a la temática de los monstruos como también otra relación a Caín quien fue llamado como "el vagabundo errante" y más cuando fue marcado por dios después de matar a Abel, así convirtiendo al primer asesino en un monstruo que sería rechazado por otros._

 _Otra relación de Grendel con Caín seria una parte alterada del nacimiento de Caín en la cual se dice que Eva fue en realidad seducida por_ ** _Samael_** _, la serpiente o el diablo mismo o incluso un ángel caído o con casos raros con_ ** _Yaldaboth_** _o violada por un par de_ ** _Arcontes_** _, pero fue con Samael la parte más viable de esa desviación de la leyenda, siendo la serpiente del jardín de edén hace alusión a la conexión de Grendel con los dragones, en esto se le consideraba a Caín un Nephilim, un mitad humano y mitad ángel caído/diablo, siendo un Nephilim hace más sentido su categoría de monstruo ya que el mismo dios mando el diluvio "para limpiar el mundo de los horrendos Nephilim" por lo tanto Caín era considerado un monstruo tanto con su nacimiento como su acción de ser el primer asesino._

 _La relación de Eva y la madre de Grendel es simplemente a la alusión en como dieron nacimiento a un monstruo, sea figurativa y literalmente. Por lo tanto el nacimiento de Caín vino de la tierra arrida fuera del jardín de Edén y Grendel vivió y murió en una caverna junto a su madre, su relación con la oscuridad es notable aun cuando Caín se le asociaba con el sol y llamado como "brillante" además de haber sido un pastor que creo grandes zonas de trigo y arroces, por lo tanto se le podía asociar con la vida que daba y que quito al final cuando mato a su hermano_ ** _Abel_** _._

 _Por lo tanto Caín/Grendel es un ser asociado con el sol y la noche, ósea la vida y la muerte o el ciclo del renacimiento en donde una nueva vida nace bajo la luz del sol y muere en la oscuridad de la noche, Caín vago por la tierra rechazado por los otros y llamado un monstruo hasta que termino en una caverna con su madre Eva que sería entonces simplemente conocida como la madre de Grendel, entonces Grendel morirá por Beowulf y renacería en una forma de Dragon para después ser asesinado por el mismo héroe, una alusión más a su conexión con la serpiente, con quien era su padre Samael, ya que las serpientes muda de piel renaciendo a cada tiempo, como la serpiente está conectada al renacimiento como a la inmortalidad. Así_ ** _Grendel_** _fue un dios hereje de la tierra, oscuridad, sol y renacimiento._

 _Fue con la muerte de este dios que_ ** _Ezekiel J. Barreth_** _se convirtió en un_ ** _Campione_** _._


	2. Vida 1

**Este sera un** **Ezekiel x Bridgette x Samey x Dawn x Gwen x Sky.**

 **Esto es un UA. Esto ocurre en un escenario alternativo, alrededor de la época de total drama Pahkitew Island aunque no sigue su cronología exacta. No he visto total drama All-Star así que habrá cosa que se me pierdan.**

* * *

 _Informe. Discusión. Información. Ira._

 **En otra parte.**

 **Toronto, Ontario.**

—…..Y así termina mi informe. El nuevo Octavo rey supremo se encuentra descansado en la enfermería, esperamos su despertar pacientemente.

— _Como usted conoce a nuestro nuevo rey personalmente ante de su ascensión, la tarea de ser portavoz del nuevo rey demonio decae en tus manos Ex jefe de entrenamiento Hugh "Chef" Hatchet, es mucho pedirle tal tarea después de su tiempo de retiro pero la organización Golden Dawn está en necesidad de su ayuda._

—No dude que daré mi ayuda en esto, lord Woodman, sé que están en las ultimas sobre la noticia del nacimiento del octavo **[Campione]**

— _Ni lo dudes, Chef, estamos alarmados sobre los posibles acciones dadas por los_ **[Dioses herejes]** _y los otros reyes supremos debido a la aparicion de un nuevo Campione, hace meses fue el nacimiento del séptimo Campione_ **[Kusanagi Godou]** _y según las noticias que hemos recibido fue quien detuvo el incidente con la diosa hereje_ **[Athena]** _y no es la única entidad que se ha enfrentado, se dice que el derroto al dios hereje_ **[Melqart]** _Y se batió en duelo con Lord_ **[Salvatore Doni]** _….las cosas han conseguido ponerse bastante mal recientemente, si el Rey supremo reciente ha tenido tantos problemas apenas en su primer año en su ascensión como hijo de_ **[Pandora]** _entonces ¿Qué será del nuevo Campione aquí en Canadá?_

 _—No son cosas de risas, Hatchet, las palabras de mi colega Westcott señala un hecho inquietante, los Dioses herejes están actuando más errático de lo normal en esta época, menos de cincuenta años ha habido cinco Campione ¡Cinco! ¡El segundo número más alto que se ha sabido hasta ahora desde la época de_ **[Uldin]** _y_ **[Ravana]** _!_

 _—Y ahora tenemos a un nuevo rey demonio en Canadá, cerca del territorio del lord_ **[John Pluto Smith]** _claro que podemos decir que no habrá problemas considerando lo heroico que es lord John Pluto Smith pero recordemos la batalla que hubo entre él y_ **[Príncipe negro Alec]** _años atrás,los considerados Campione mas civiles._

—Su miedo es que Ezekiel entre en combate contra John Pluto Smith ¿cierto? Bueno, creo que sus temores pueden ser cierto, después de todo Kusanagi Godou ya ha enfrentado a tantos enemigos en menos de un año, lo que demuestra sin importar que….Campione vivirán de la batalla. Siempre. La posible batalla contra lord John Pluto Smith no es imposible, es una posibilidad.

 _—Trata de influir en el nuevo rey supremo, tratarlo de ser más civil con los otros reyes, al menos ya sea por un tiempo antes de que consigamos los fondos para respaldar las reparaciones de los futuros desastre que hará el octavo rey demonio._

 _—_ …..Tch, cierto, quisiera defender al niño pero considerado como es y cómo fue tratado no me sorprenderé que tendrá momentos de absoluta ira. Bien, tratare de calmarlo y ser civil con él.

— _Eso es todo lo que deseamos, Hatchet. Cambio y fuera._

Y con ello la llamada mágica fue desconectada dejando al Chef mirar al vacío en aquella habitación con una mueca en el rostro. Que el chico más odiado, ignorado y despreciado de toda Total drama se haya convertido en un Campione parece una maldita patada en la cara hecha por el destino. Chef no dudaba que ahora todos los miembros del Golden Dawn estarán de las últimas con la noticia sobre el nuevo Campione. Feh, de hecho, todo el mundo y demás de seguro estarán alarmados sobre esta noticia.

La organización que una vez él fue parte era conocida como la hermética orden de **[Golden Dawn]** es una organización que lleva existiendo desde hace muchos siglos, era una de las más famosa del todo el mundo e incluso fue grabado en la historia como una organización real en los tiempos en que los civiles aun creían en lo sobrenatural.

La organización fue fundada por Samuel Liddell MacGregor Mathers, William Robert Woodman y William Wynn Westcott, hijos lejanos de un supuesto Campione, la organización tenia tanta fama y control en Europa que era considerada a la par que el Wintegamot pero desgraciadamente la organización fue destruida por la ira de un Campione y los sobreviviente de la organización apenas tenían alguna clase de poder o conexiones para seguir existiendo, siglos después ya habían recuperado una parte de su status perdido pero ahora ya no era nada a comparación de las otras organizaciones mágicas actuales que dominan todo el continente europeo y la organización una vez famosa Golden Dawn tuvieron que tragarse el orgullo y posicionar su centro de operaciones en Canadá, la cual jamás ha sido tomada bajo el dominio de un Campione o tener tantos problemas con los dioses herejes.

Hasta ahora.

Cualquier organización que controla un país tiene que tener una fuerza militar propia y una tal como Golden Dawn necesita un ejército capaz por lo que se necesitó un entrenador notable para preparar a los soldados de la organización, tanto en lo mágico como en lo físico, Hatchet fue escogido por sus logros militares como también sus habilidades mágicas que logro alcanzar a una edad muy joven, esto hizo que fuera la opción perfecta para ser el entrenador principal en la organización mágica con mayor poder en Canadá.

Así fue como Chef fue parte de Golden Dawn, él entreno a miles de luchadores mágicos personalmente y logro obtener el respeto de incluso los líderes de la organización pero vivir continuamente de batalla y peligro canso incluso al excéntrico soldado y este se retiró para ser cocinero y posteriormente ser parte de total drama.

—¿Señor Hatchet?—El mencionado giro para ver quien fue que le hablo y encontró que era Dawn, la chica rara que participo en Total drama la venganza, hablarle con timidez. Parecía ser que Chef había subestimado a la chica porque resultaba ser una Hime-Miko y una druida, una combinación verdaderamente anormal, Chef por un tiempo se preguntó cómo alguien con tales habilidades había nacido en Canadá cuando lo usual seria en Europa y Japón que se reconoce esa habilidad pero resulta que Dawn nació en Bulgaria por lo que se explica el origen de sus habilidades.

También por ser una Hime-Miko que puede andar libremente por aquella base del Golden Dawn.

—¿Qué sucede chica?

—Son los chicos, sus auras están muy inquietas, desean saber que sucede y Harold junto con algunos otros están.

—Están teniendo orgasmos de frikis ¿cierto?

—No quería decir eso pero…eh…..sí. Tuve que venir y pedirle su permiso sobre mi próxima acción.

—Lo usual es básicamente borrarles la memoria pero esto ya no puede ser posibles, quieran estos chicos o no, ya están metidos en el mundo de lo sobrenatural, no es fácil hacer olvidar a alguien la presencia de un dios hereje.

—…..Todo será diferente ahora ¿cierto?

—¿Qué va más va a ser? Uno de estos mocosos desagradecidos se convirtió en un Campione. No importa que se diga, las cosas han cambiado para siempre, ven, vamos a hablar con estos mocosos y romper su forma de ver la realidad.

—Como diga.

Con eso dicho el hombre mayor y la joven partieron en silencio con la intención de decirles unas verdades a los concursantes de total drama.

Si, nada será lo mismo.

* * *

 **Un tiempo después**

—¡QUE NOS SAQUEN DE AQUÍ YAAAAAA!—Gritaba Courtney molesta en aquella cafetería donde ella junto con los concursantes de Total drama esperaban una respuesta a la razón del porque estaban ahí encerrados. No era la única que estaba irritada y deseosos de respuesta.

Después de todo fueron espectadores de lo imposible.

Sinceramente a casi nadie le interesaba lo que le sucedió a Ezekiel sino el asunto en total de ese ser que se transformó en un **[Dragon]** de toda la cosa. No era maldad en si su ignorancia sobre el estado de Ezekiel sino simplemente era adolescentes y humanos, como cualquier otra persona no sentirían apego alguno al escuchar una tragedia de alguien que ni conocían y tambien tenían prioridades muy diferentes de lo que es esperado, como tal para la mayoría de los jóvenes era más importante saber el misterio de lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión en vez si uno de los suyos se encontraba vivo o no.

No era maldad; era realismo.

Claro que había unas cuantas personas que si se preocupaban y pensaba sobre Ezekiel.

En parte.

Dawn era una de ellas por ser un alma gentil y su facultad como Hime-Miko le guiaba a preocuparse por el nuevo Campione, ella podria haber ido a ver a Ezekiel pero actualmente el joven Campione estaba durmiendo, la joven rubia en ese momento se encaminaba a aquel lugar junto con Hatchet, era notorio como era de ignorada que fue capaz de salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Porn otro lado el Chef Hatchet se preocupaba un poco por Ezekiel, ya que fue el quien le daba un poco de comida cuando podia al joven Barreth en su estado enloquecido, pero como el chico era un salvaje la ayuda que podría haberle dado Chef fue limitada y más las exigencias de Chris en no darle ayuda al chico hizo que Chef no hiciera algo al respecto del estado de salud de Ezekiel, aun cuando no le gustaba tenía un contrato que cumplir.

Los otros que se preocupaban por Ezekiel o lo más cercano a ello serian Tyler, DJ, Samey y Bridgette.

Tyler fue el amigo más cercano que tuvo Ezekiel pero después de total drama acción su amistad como que se estancó, por un lado Tyler estuvo un poco deprimido por los problemas que tenía con su novia Lindsay (no era cosa de risa que su novia olvidara su nombre varias veces) y Ezekiel había tratado de actuar arrogante lo cual no iba bien con el deportista torpe. DJ y Bridgette eran almas gentiles que se preocupan por los demás pero desgraciadamente sus prioridades le hacen insensibles a las cosas importantes, Bridgette con su relación física con Geoff y los desmadres de DJ con los animales le hacían capaces de ignorar los problemas de los otros.

No había que pensar mal de ellos.

Eran adolescentes, no tenían la empatía y madurez para haberse centrando en cosas más importantes.

¿Qué hay con Samey?

Es notorio que esto era ilógico, no era simpatía a Ezekiel su preocupación hacia él o algo así, ellos nunca se han conocido frente a frente y Samey tenia cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse sobre alguien que para ese entonces era un monstruo. No, la razón era por una cosa en especial. La verdad era que Samey tenía una habilidad única, una que casi nadie sabía excepto su hermana y esta misma creía que era patrañas, de hecho, esta habilidad fue lo que llevo que Amy fuera una perra con su hermana, quizás sea celos o temor al poder de Samey pero esa era la razón principal que causo tal relación familiar deplorable, Samey tenía una habilidad que muy bien podría ser algo heredado desde un antepasado psíquico o un espiritista pero era una habilidad muy útil.

Ella lo llamaba **[Ojo de vista de alta presencia]**

Esta habilidad es un rango espiritual que le permitía a ella ver una imagen única de las personas pero no era solo lo que la persona misma es en realidad sino lo que se ve a sí mismo y lo que será en el futuro, básicamente es una habilidad que ve absolutamente todo de una persona. Esta habilidad se manifestó en la infancia de Samey, en la cual fue usado sin querer en su hermana, Samey vio en su hermana una estatua de un muñeco de madera viejo con un rostro horrible mirando un monton de fotos de personas normales y hermosas, en especial todas tenían pelo largo rubio, el muñeco se veía furioso pero lleno de agonía, tal visión hizo que Samey se asustara tanto que cayó enferma por lo cual tuvo que ser llevada al hospital y ser puesta en cuidados intensivo por una semana.

Amy odio cada día debido a la atención excesiva de sus padres a su hermana.

Ahí fue la chispa que llevo todo al carajo.

Samey vio en esa imagen una representación del ser que iba a ser Amy y quien era en realidad, una mujer que no veía nada especial en ella aun cuando tenía la "madera" para serlo y que enviada a todas las personas trayéndole en si un sinfín de sufrimiento para la mayor parte de su vida pero sus celos vendrían de su hermana, quien creería era una persona perfecta pero a la vez su odio es tal que la ha llevado a comparar con muchas otras personas, básicamente la vida de Amy estaba destinada a ser una llena de odio y celos. Una vida que Samey cree que sin querer causo.

Por ello ha soportado los malos tratos de su hermana.

Claro que Amy no fue la única vista por el poder psíquico espiritual de Samey, ella vio muchas imágenes espirituales de demás personas, algunas fueron horribles, otras hermosas y muchas eran comunes, ya en este tiempo actual ella ya ha superado el efecto negativo de ese poder pero aun lo usa para saber las personalidades y rasgos de las demás personas, su poder es tal que le ha hecho recluida y fría con las demás personas así que ha tenido que fingir actuar como una adolescente normal haciendo cosas estúpidas como asociarse con personas que ya sabía que son malas y tal.

Y es con su habilidad que sabe que algo grande ha sucedido.

Porque ella ya había visto la imagen espiritual de Ezekiel tanto antes y después del ataque.

Y no era algo que ella jamás había visto antes.

Cuando lo había conocido su imagen era extraña, era una imagen de sí mismo rodeado de al parecer bocas sin rostro susurrándoles palabras hirientes y observaba temerosa como lentamente el caía en la locura para después convertirse en un animal, al parecer era un dragón de komodo, para después perderse en la selva sin ser visto de nuevo.

El mensaje era claro; Ezekiel era alguien que estaba sufriendo en la soledad y lo único que le acompañaba era los susurros de odio de los otros, significaba que él le daba importancia a la opinión de los demás pero sufría porque lo único que recibía era desprecio y rechazo, era tal el punto que el futuro que Samey veía en Ezekiel era a él cayendo en la locura y convertirse, al parecer, en un recluido para nunca volver a tener contacto humano con las demás personas.

Era algo triste.

Pero Samey ya había llegado al punto que era un poco insensible a la vista de vidas futuras terribles y solitarias, de hecho, la imagen espiritual de Ezekiel no era tan excepcional, habían peores, lo único que le intrigo fue la parte del dragón de komodo, daba a entender algo sobre rasgo animal pero ella ni entendía.

Fue entonces cuando apareció ese **[El ser monstruo]** conocido igual como **[Grendel]**

Su imagen espiritual no era como las demás, era….superior. Era varias identidades en una, un asesino arrepentido, un ángel caído, un monstruo y un dragón. Y todo era tan gigante que para Samey miro una versión espectral de **[Grendel]** tan grande que superaba el mismo cielo y no solo eso sino para su terror, la imagen espiritual la **miro**. Esa….esa cosa le miro con ojos maliciosos, sedientos de sangre y deseosos de verla retorcerse de dolor, era algo que hacía que Samey temblara con solo recordar.

Y fue entonces cuando Ezekiel había atacado a aquel **[Ser monstruoso]**

Su imagen espiritual había cambiado.

Y el asombro lleno el alma misma de Samey al ver la imagen espiritual de Ezekiel cambiar.

Y actuar.

Ezekiel ya no estaba lamentándose, el ignoro y aparto los susurros de dolor, su imagen espectral alzo el pecho en señal de desafío, ira, indiferencia y valor pero no era la única imagen espiritual que reacciono inesperadamente, la de **[Grendel]** pareció reaccionar a las acciones de la imagen espiritual de Ezekiel, de hecho ambas imágenes reaccionaron de una contra la otra para después lanzarse a pelear al igual que la pelea en el mundo físico.

Aun desde lejos y montado en helicóptero junto a los otros concursantes de total drama, Samey fue capaz de ver como el chico solitario y el monstruo sin igual se enfrentaron, en como cuerpo y carne peleaban pero en espíritu y destino tambien lo hacían. Fue entonces en el momento culminante durante su lucha en sus imágenes espirituales, en el mismo momento en la vida realdad cuando **[Grendel] s** e convirtió en un dragón para intentar devorar a Ezekiel, que ocurrió un cambio, fue cuando en la imagen espiritual de Ezekiel este se convirtió en un dragón de komodo y salto de la nada a morder el cuello de su enemigo, aun cuando era un animal insignificante frente a una bestia cien veces más grande y fuerte que él el dragón de komodo logro despedazar violentamente el cuello de su superior y matarlo.

Y fue ahí que Samey vio algo maravilloso.

El dragón de komodo cansando y herido de su larga batalla cayó al suelo muerto. Sabia entonces que Ezekiel tambien había muerto. Pero la imagen espiritual no desapareció, de hecho, siguió existiendo para la sorpresa de Samey y fue con asombro cuando vio como el dragón de komodo se levantaba aun muerto y **evolucionaba.**

Su piel fue destrozada, la sangre olvidada y su muerte fue cancelada, desde su ser surgió un Dragon similar a **[Grendel]** pero más pequeño pero sin da lugar a dudas más mortal que el mismo Dragon que había derrotado. Y este Dragon se convirtió en Ezekiel, solo que en una apariencia parecida a la que una vez tuvo y sentando en un trono hecho de huesos de animales.

Con un detalle muy importante.

Posada encima de su cabeza sin más era una corona.

Una corona hecha de los más hermosos materiales hechos por el hombre.

Una corona que hacía a Ezekiel un ser superior que gobernaba todo a su paso.

Como también una muestra engañosa que no ocultaba una verdad innegable.

Ese chico de ahí, aun con ser un rey, seguía siendo un **[Dragon]**

Samey no entendía que sucedió pero sabía que Ezekiel había renacido en algo más allá de lo humano. Y también sabía que cual sea su destino no será algo que ella podrá ver. Porque no podía saber que quería decir esa imagen, sabia lo básico, dominación, instintos, poder, tiranía, supremacía, victoria y demás pero a la vez era algo caótico que no podía definir.

Y no era el único cambio.

Todos los de a su alrededor de una manera u otra han sufrido un cambio de su futuro, de las imágenes espirituales que ellos mismos han hecho han cambiado en sombras que no podía ver. No sabía que estaba sucediendo pero sabía quién era el culpable, alguien que tenía un instinto animal tan arraigado en su ser que su esencia espiritual lo definía. Estaba preocupada porque no podía adivinar qué era lo que Ezekiel iba a hacer.

Temía por su hermana.

Temía por los otros.

Temía por sí misma.

Temía por el futuro.

—Hey boba ¿Qué te sucede? Has estado mirando a la nada como una tonta por un largo tiempo….—Dijo Amy sacando a su hermana gemela de sus pensamientos, la chica miro a su hermana con confusión por un momento antes de agitar la cabeza y sonreír nerviosa.

—Oh, nada Amy es solo que….eh…solo estaba pensando en lo que nos dirán….

—Vaya ¿conque piensas? Bueno, supongo que tendrías que tener una neurona para eso pero no te esfuerces mucho, pensar para ti no te ayuda a nada. Deja de perder el tiempo y ayúdame a ver si hay una salida aquí, estoy cansada de estar encerrada con este montón de perdedores.

—Pues pierde el tiempo, oxigenada, ya he revisado todo el lugar, no hay forma de escapar y viendo a Izzy creo que escapes normales no funcionarían….—Murmuro Noah secamente a la porrista rubia que le gruño molesta aunque si tomo en cuenta como la loca pelirroja Izzy pateaba la puerta de la cafetería, la chica ha estado murmurando y exclamando con locura sobre que la habían atrapado y un montón más de sandeces que todos, excepto Owen, ignoraban.

—Oh Men, en serio necesito saber que sucedió ¿Vieron lo mismo que yo, no? ¡Eso fue un Dragon! ¡No hay dudas!

—Ni que lo digas, si existe dragones entonces ¿eso significa que existen hadas y Elfas?

—¿Elfas? Uhh, seria genial y sexy, seria asombroso si habría alguien tan candente como la princesa Zelda.

—No lo sé chicos, esa cosa sí que fue horripilante, me asuste un poco aunque sí que fue asombroso ver un Dragon de verdad pero…. ¿era de verdad, no?

—¡Pues claro que es verdad, mis poderes de Magos me lo han dicho!

Noah, Amy y Samey miraron como Harold, Leonard, Cody, Cameron y Sam hablar con emoción sobre el tema que muchos no deseaban hablar porque aun en el fondo seguían alterado ver y presenciar lo que era imposible. Muchos pensaron que era alguna clase de broma o sorpresa hecha por Chris y Chef pero cuando el Chef con temor les guio hacia los helicópteros de emergencias supieron que ellos no planearon eso y sobre todo había una verdad que no podían negar.

Lo que sintieron era real.

No había duda.

Solo Samey y Dawn que tenían habilidades sobrenaturales activas estaba convencidas de que aquello que surgió era un ser **[Real]**

Los otros intentaban caer en la negación pero no podían….

Eso era lo que causaba el encuentro de un **[Dios hereje]**

Eso jamás se olvida.

Desgraciadamente eran adolescentes; Trataban de ignorar los puntos mas importantes de las cosas.

Las gemelas y el ratón de biblioteca observaron al grupo de nerds hablar de cosas de fantasías sin escrúpulo alguno, Noah podía entender la emoción de sus compañeros Nerds pero él era un cínico malhumorado inteligente así que no era de pensar cosas buenas sino las realistas, como él era de leer tenía una buena cantidad de conocimiento del folclore, mitología, cuentos y leyendas, por lo cual si de verdad, en verdad, existen las cosas que cualquier persona conoce desde los cuentos de hadas…

….Entonces Noah temía por el mundo.

Recordaba la pelea de Ezekiel contra **[Aquel dragón monstruoso]** y como estuvo muchas veces a punto de morir. Fríamente Noah no sabía si es que Ezekiel estaba vivo o no y no le sorprendería que lo que el Chef Hatchet se llevo era el cadáver del tonto sexista pero eso no cambia el hecho; Si existen dragones posiblemente todos los demás seres monstruosos de mitos y leyendas como vampiros, Hombres lobos, Banshees, demonios, arpías, Ghouls, Zombies y muchos más pero a diferencia de los otros tontos Noah es lo suficientemente realista para reconocer que si esas cosas existen; el mundo es más mortal de lo que ya era.

Oh Noah, si tú supieras.

—Tsk, no me importa que era esa cosa, lo único que me interesa es salir de aquí, estoy harta de estar rodeada de todos estos perdedores….—Murmuro Eva sentada cerca del pequeño grupo y mirando con una mueca como al parecer Courtney término en una discusión estúpida contra Heather, Duncan y Ana Maria. Amy asintió a las palabras de la deportista.

—Tienes razón, no tienen derecho en encerrarnos en este cuchitril, Pffff, que molestia y peor que la tengo que pasar junto con mi boba hermana menor…..—Mascullo Amy molesta ignorando las miradas de molestia de Noah y Eva mientras que Samey solamente miraba a un lado decidida a no prestarle atención a las palabras de su hermana. Había notado algo. Algo diferente y no sabía que era.

Su hermana pareció notar que miraba a otro lado y con violencia le dio un golpe en la cabeza sacando un gemido de dolor de Samey.

—Oye estúpida, presta atención que te estoy hablando ¡ugh, eres tan tonta!—Gruño odiosa Amy haciendo que incluso Eva alzara una ceja molesta ante la aptitud de perra de la porrista rubia, Samey apretó los dientes molesta pero se mantuvo callada mirando a un costado con concentración, su poder espiritual visual podía ver que algo…..despertó.

Y no era uno solo.

— _El despertó….pero ¿Qué es eso otro….?—_ Pensó Samey sintiendo ansiosa y nerviosa de repente pero incluso de que ella indagara más allá de lo que vio o que su hermana actuara más en como su hermana la ignoraba cuando la inamovible puerta de la cafetería fue abierta por el Chef siendo seguido por Dawn. El hombre se mostraba sumamente serio y amenazante, como si no quisiera escuchar alguna clase de tontería sino ir directamente al punto.

—Bien mocosos, vengan aquí, responderé todas sus dudas.

* * *

 **Media hora después.**

 **Salón de descanso VIP.**

 _—Escucha algo hijo, te diré una lección que me toco difícil aprender y que espero que esto sea de ayuda para ti._

 _Un niño de cabello café y con un gorro verde miraba a su viejo padre que observaba el huerto de la granja con una expresión suave y calmada. El hombre no tenía reproche en su trabajo como granjero, de hecho lo tomaba como un orgullo, al ver como verduras crecían desde la misma tierra que él trabajaba era un logro para el hombre mayor._

 _El hombre se giró a mirar a su pequeño hijo y le hablo con calma._

 _—Habrá momentos en la vida, Ezekiel, que padecerás mucho dolor, la vida trae dicha y sufrimiento por igual, algunas veces un poco más de una que de la otra, la clave no es anhelar a la dicha y negar el sufrimiento, sino es cómo actuar después de haberla recibido._

 _—¿A qué te refieres, Pa?_

 _—…ten por ejemplo esto; esta granja es uno de mis mayores orgullos, de esta cultive una gran cantidad de verduras y demás que nos han ayudado a seguir hacia adelante pero tuve que sangrar mis manos, sudar mi espalda y sufrir tormento para producir esta gran cosecha ¿y sabes algo, hijo? De alguna manera no importara todo lo que he hecho._

 _—¡¿Cómo que no importara, Pa?! ¡Trabajaste tanto en esto! ¡No puedes decir que no importara, eh!_

 _—Porque no lo hará, Ezekiel, porque así es la lógica. Esta cosecha eventualmente tendrá que ser vendida y eventualmente esta abundante tierra nuevamente será un terreno vacío y así tendré que trabajar de nuevo para producir un nuevo cultivo y así repetir el proceso una y muchas veces más e incluso podría fallar en cualquier momento, la tierra moriría, nada crecería, nadie compraría mi cosecha u otro mal, de igual forma, cualquier cosa puede ocurrir._

 _—¡Pero…pero….! ¡Auch! ¡PA! ¡Eres malo, haciéndome sentir confió….confió…..confuso, eh! ¡Entonces…. ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?! ¡¿Cuál es el punto de obtener todo esto, Pa?! Dime…..por favor…._

 _—…Algunas veces la sensación del logro, orgullo y victoria es embriagador pero la lección verdadera esta en esta pregunta ¿al obtener lo que tu querías…..que es lo que sigue? ¿Cómo actuaras después de haber obtenido lo que tú querías? ¿Abandonar todo y disfrutar ese fugaz momento de triunfo o buscar más de ello o aceptar aquello y continuara con tu vida con la frente en alto o algo….mas….?_

 _El hombre se mantuvo callado por un tiempo antes de volver a hablar._

 _—Después de cada cosecha hecha siento un gran orgullo, no porque haya cumplido aquella meta sino por algo más…porque sabiendo que mis acciones, mis decisiones y mi existencia hay personas en alguna parte de todo el lugar que se alimentan con la cosecha que tan duro trabaje y con ello pueden vivir un día más._

 _—…..eh…._

 _—En poca palabra estoy protegiendo las vidas de las personas, aunque no sea importante e sea considerado inferior, no cambia el hecho que ignorando la inutilidad de la repetición y un sentido vago del logro, yo soy el responsable de cuidar por un breve tiempo del día de las personas si se alimentaran sí o no y eso es la clave de cómo vivir._

 _—¿Pa?_

 _—Quiero que aprendas esta lección, Ezekiel, no importa el premio o el logro en sí de los retos que te enfrentes en tu vida sino que al menos estos sean importantes después de haberlos obtenidos, mi consejo es que tendrás que ver como actuaras en el momento en que recibas la tal ansiada victoria…. ¿te regodearas? ¿Te sentirá satisfecho? ¿Buscara más gloria? O…. ¿buscara usar esta victoria para el bien ajeno aun cuan sea tan minúscula e inútil sea tu camino? Eso, Ezekiel, tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo._

 _Ezekiel miro a su padre con admiración, apenas siendo un niño se le hacía difícil entender la filosofía y sabiduría de su viejo padre pero Ezekiel era inteligente, alguien criado en casa le hacía capaz de aprender más que los otros niños que tienen sus atenciones en otras cosas, claro que esto conlleva problema de socialización en Ezekiel pero en ese momento el niño Barreth entendió el punto que su padre quería inculcarle._

 _¿Cuándo obtenga la tal preciada victoria que haría?_

 _¿Qué haría con su ganada victoria?_

Ezekiel J. Barreth abrió los ojos. Abrió los ojos en un nuevo mundo.

Y sus instintos le dijeron que había alcanzado la tan ansiada **victoria.**

Y habría sobrevivido.

Y era diferente.

Sus instintos le gritaban que ahora era diferente y superior.

…Exactamente ¿Qué le paso, eh?

* * *

 **Golden Dawn.**

 **Cafetería de la Sucursal de Toronto.**

—Espera, espera, déjame recapitularlo correctamente, tú dices ¿Qué...los dices existen y que ellos aparecen en nuestro mundo para causar destrucción?

—Si, como ya les he dicho ya cinco veces, si, esos hacen aunque esos las entidades conocidas como **[Dioses herejes]** aunque hay dioses que no causan mal a la humanidad, esos son conocidos como **[Dioses puros]** como **[Pandora]** **[Erlang Shen]** y algunos otros pero estos dioses no pueden entrar así sin más a nuestro mundo porque si no se convertiría en dioses herejes y bien, mocosos ineptos ¿tienen alguna dudas?

—bueno, yo…..eh,….ugh….estoy tan confundida….—Murmuro Gwen agarrándose la cabeza, no era la única, algunos si no la mayoría estaban pálidos o nerviosos o asustados y sobretodo bastante impresionados. Una cosa saber que posiblemente existían bestias de cuentos de hadas como dragones o gigantes e incluso habría sido lógico esperar una historia similar a Harry Potter pero lo que obtuvieron una buena bofetada de realidad en la cara.

El mundo está en continua guerra contra los mismos dioses.

Los dioses son reales.

Todos los sucesos mitológicos o de leyendas o de mitos o de folclore son reales.

Y de estos nacían los dioses.

Y estos odiaban a la humanidad.

Joder, eso era bastante difícil de tragar.

Claro que a la mitad de la explicación de Chef y Dawn muchos hicieron preguntas o acusaron a los dos mencionados de jugar con ellos diciéndoles patrañas, los principales siendo Alejandro, Courtney, Heather y Dave pero entonces Chef les mostró que podía hacer magia. Y todos callaron. No había de otra y la gravedad del asunto finalmente se le metió a la cabeza.

Su percepción de un simple y normal mundo fue destruida instantáneamente.

—Sinceramente sé que debe de ser un shock, mocosos, para saber sobre esto pero para hacer que me repitiera seis veces ya es mucho, Tsk, considerando lo mucho que lo sobrenatural que han estado expuesto desde hace más de un año.

—Espera, espera un momento ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—Pregunto Justin alzando una de sus hermosas cejas, Chef respondió mirando al súper modelo como si fuera un tonto, Justin no era el único en estar confundido por las palabras del Chef sino todos excepto Samey y Dawn estaban igual confundidos. Chef sobo su frente gruñendo de frustración.

—Sí que son tontos pero lo llevan a un nivel extraño…..bien mocosos, les explicare algo que debieron haberse dado cuentas hace mucho ¿no les parece extraño cuanto han logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora?

—¿eh? ¿De qué hablas Chef?

—¿No tienen alguna idea de lo suertudos que han sido desde que han entrado a Total drama? No, tachen eso, sé que no lo han notado. Me parece el colmo que nunca ha sospechado de todas las suertes que han tenido, porque déjame preguntarles ¿Cómo puede ser posible que ustedes, mocosos tontos, han logrado sobrevivir lo que cualquier otro ser humano no ha podido?

—¿A qué te refieres, Chef?

—¿Quién persona ha logrado sobrevivir estando en el mar rodeado de tiburones? ¿Quién ha logrado sobrevivir la caída desde un avión? ¿Quién ha sobrevivido la erupción de un volcán? ¿Quién ha sobrevivido el ataque de un oso con solo heridas menores o quien ha peleado contra un Yeti o quien ha sobrevivido la descarga de un rayo o la explosión de un edificio o la caída desde una montaña? ¿Quién ha sobrevivido lo que ustedes han pasado?

Chef les lanzo una mirada de extrema seriedad a los adolescentes presentes y susurro con fuerza:

—Nadie. Nadie hubiera sobrevivido. Ustedes. Son. Humanos comunes y corrientes, así que díganme mocosos ¿Cómo puede ser posibles que ustedes han sobrevivido lo que cualquier otra persona habría sido mortal?

Nadie hablo a las palabras hipotéticas del Chef, viéndolo lógicamente en ese momento era notable y perturbador lo muy cercano que ellos han estado a punto de morir o en el mejor de los casos sufrir heridas mortales ¿Cómo puede ser que Justin con solo su apariencia encanto a animales salvajes cuando de hecho son animales? ¿Cómo Eva puede superar a un oso dejando a un lado el hecho que por muy fuerte o salvaje que sea ella eso no cambia el hecho que sigue siendo humana? ¿Cómo Cody logro recuperarse después de un par de días de un ataque de oso? ¿Cómo sobrevivieron a la erupción volcánica en Hawái? Y la lista de preguntas seguía llegándoles más y más a la cabeza de los concursantes y muchos de ellos, con excepciones como Izzy o Lindsay y algunos otros, sentían temor de sí mismo en como nunca se han preguntado estas mismas cuestiones.

Chef hablo soltando un suspiro.

—Por amor a todos lo que es bueno, ustedes han sufrido quemaduras, ataques eléctricos, tormentas, caídas dolorosas, ataques de animales y la lista siguen para más pero aquí están con la mayoría ilesos y con solo pocos con tener problemas…..si Dakota veremos que haremos contigo.

—¡AAAFGHHG!

—….La respuesta es simple: Yo. Yo fui quien me he asegurado que ustedes sobrevivían a los restos de este Reality Show, hechizos de sueños e hipnosis evitaba que no detectaran que les aplicara hechizos de mejora corporal haciéndoles inmunes a muchos de los daños físicos como romperse un hueso o dañarse un órgano, mi comida "podrida" como ustedes mocoso desagradecidos llaman, de hecho es una mezcla única de ingredientes que aunque horrible tienen propiedades que dan fortalezas al cuerpo humano.

—¿Cómo cuales, señor?—Pregunto Dawn curiosa al hombre mayor, siendo la única que reconoció la finalidad de la horrible comida del Chef y aunque nunca lo comió en pantalla, ella tomaba a duras penas algunas de esas canciones en las noches. Chef observo que la chica pálida y la gemela amable eran las únicas que están sorprendidos por las explicaciones del Chef pero igual escuchaban con atención.

El decidió responderles.

—Principalmente mejora del estómago y sistema digestivo, esto haría una inmunidad en su cuerpo haciéndoles más fácil comer mi comida y así aprovechar todos sus nutrientes para mejorar sus cuerpos, eso se explica porque nunca se han enfermado por alguna alergia o nunca sufrir problemas del estómagos por todas las porquerías de esos concursos de comer que han participado o más bien cómo es posible que Trent haya sobrevivido a ese pez venenoso en la primera temporada.

—…..Wow….gracias Chef.

—Como también se explica en cómo están en estas óptimas condiciones físicas ¿creen que es normal correr por un día en el desierto de las pirámides como si nada? Otra persona y habría sufrido de deshidratación pero ustedes sobrevivieron en esas condiciones como si nada. Y entonces tenemos las montañas de nieve, la jungla, las montañas y demás lugares del todo el mundo que no afectaron su cuerpo debido al cambio de ambiente.

—…..No puedo creerlo, es tan lógico ahora ¿Cómo puede ser que nunca nos dimos cuenta?

—Porque, Courtney, es simple, nunca lo imaginaron y creyeron que siempre tenían suertes en donde otras personas normales no habrían sobrevivido, no sin haber enfermado varias veces. De hecho eso se explica porque Ezekiel estaba en ese estado desde Total drama gira mundial.

—Espera ¿Qué quieres decir con Ezekiel, señor Chef?—Pregunto Dawn tomando en cuenta que era la primera vez que alguien mencionaba al nuevo Campione. Los otros tomaron interés a la mención de aquel que mato al dragón aunque no tanto que se diga.

Chef miro la falta de interés de la mayoría si no todos de los concursantes y sintió miedo, sintió terror porque Chef sabía bien que Ezekiel había dado su vida para evitar que todos estos niños pudieran escapar y vivir, que se haya convertido en un Campione se deja a un lado, pero nunca se debe de olvidar el sacrificio que Ezekiel hizo y estos adolescentes ni le interesaban.

Ezekiel podría estallar de ira.

Y Chef temía por ello.

Tragándose el miedo el hombre afroamericano hablo.

—El chico no compitió como ustedes así que no ingirió la comida especial que he preparado y él estuvo semanas metido en la bodega del avión Jumbo con los otros animales, algunos de ellos son familiares y otros son animales hipnotizados, explicando como siempre sobrevivían cuando se topaban con ellos, en este caso no ayudaron a Ezekiel que termino en ese estado salvaje, quizás si habría comido de mi comida quizás habría estado bien.

—¿Por qué no se la diste entonces? Quiero decir, sabias que él estaba ahí ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?

—Porque no soy omnipresente ¿hice mal con el chico? Si, lo hice y lo admito. Desgraciadamente no pude hacer nada a su salud debido a mi contracto, si, razón estúpida pero no fui el único que le haya afectado de alguna manera.

—¿Qué quieres d….?

—…..Él está viniendo—Corto de improvisto Samey con seriedad mirando a un lado directamente a la puerta de la cafetería. Dawn pareció notar lo mismo por lo que se tensó ligeramente, Chef tomo a pecho las palabras de la gemela amable y se levantó con las manos ligeramente temblando. Samey podía observar el aura espiritual del quien estaba hablando aun a través de las paredes—…el **[Rey]** está llegando.

—¿Rey? ¿Qué rey?—Pregunto Duncan con malhumor creyendo que Samey estaba diciendo patrañas. Chef sintió temor aún más en su ser ¡Se le había olvidado decirle a estos mocosos sobre los Campiones! ¡Y el más reciente viene para acá! ¡Donde están todas las personas que no hicieron nada por su situación!

Oh esto se va a poner feo.

La puerta entonces es abierta con lentitud dejando a la vista del joven quien les había salvado la vida y saco sorpresa algunos que otros. Ezekiel estaba en su forma anterior, en su verdadera apariencia, sin rastro alguno de deformidad o rareza. Él era una persona normal de nuevo.

Si no fuera porque las apariencias engañaban.

Chef nunca había conocido de frente a un Campione pero había escuchado los rumores de todas partes, de lo estúpido que era **[Salvatore Doni]** o lo extraño que era **[John Smith Pluto]** o lo exigente o ingrato que era **[Prince negro Alec]** y muchos comentarios mas pero sinceramente nunca pudo decir lo alarmante que eran los reyes supremos como muchos otros han detallados.

Ahora podía verlo.

El chico estaba descamisado, descalzo, únicamente estaba usando un pantalón negro que se le fue puesto por los siervos de esta base, como se había dicho había recuperado su apariencia anterior, tenía el pelo castaño suelto llegándole hasta los hombros, está muy pálido y muy delgado, tanto que se le notaba las marcas de las costillas y había una gran cantidad de cicatriz en formas de rasguños o cortadas. Básicamente el chico parecía alguien que recién salió de rehabilitación.

Pero era los ojos que puso tenso a Chef.

Para los inexpertos parecían ser ojos de un chico confundido e indiferente pero para alguien como Chef que ha sido un gran soldado casi toda la mitad de su vida podía ver era los ojos de un monstruo aburrido. Que miraba a todos lados con un análisis sin igual buscando alguna presa o algún enemigo con que acabar y a la vez buscaba posibles oponentes ocultos en esas cuatro paredes. Unos ojos que podrían volverse bestiales en solo un segundo. Unos ojos libre de cualquier miedo. Ojos que mostraban su poderío.

Unos ojos de un asesino.

Definitivamente los ojos pertenecientes a un asesino de dioses.

¡GRRROOOOOOWWWWLLLL!

Y aquel que posee esos ojos parpadeo mientras sobaba su estómago que recién gruño de improvisto.

Ezekiel alzo la mirada hacia el Chef, giro a un lado su cabeza y con voz suave hablo:

—…..Tengo hambre, eh.

Sip, Che sabía que desde ahí nada será lo mismo.

* * *

 **Quince minutos después.**

Ezekiel estaba en dicha. En un cierto sentido. Frente suyo era un gran plato de comida, algunos panes, algunos sándwiches, algunas carnes, algunas peras y manzanas, básicamente comida que él podía coger con la mano y eso le bastaba para él joven God Slayer, él no había comido así desde hace meses y sumando el apetito extremo que los Campione recién nacidos tienen después de una matanza era dolorosamente obvio que su hambre era legendaria, por lo tanto estaba comiendo a alta velocidad y a gran cantidad aunque trataba de no hacer ruido al devorar su comida.

Porque no era el único sentando en esa larga mesa en el comedor comiendo, acompañándolo eran los demás concursantes de total drama, quienes estaban teniendo una merienda normal hecha por el Chef mientras que el hombre mayor con nerviosismo le explicaba a Ezekiel y los otros que fue lo que sucedió y cómo es posible que Ezekiel haya recuperado su antigua apariencia.

La explicación era claramente absurda.

—¿Un God Slayer? ¿Un matadioses? ¿Eso de verdad es posible, Chef?

—Sí, porque si existen dioses ¿no es raro pensar que nadie los reconoce en esta época?

—Pero…..pero….pero es que es tan ilógico…..es algo….algo que no se me puede meter a la cabeza….—Murmuro Courtney pegando la cabeza a la mesa, no era la única, saber que existen seres supremos que odian o tratar de esclavizar y demás a los seres humanos era algo difícil de tragar pero saber que existen aquellos humanos que han matado a esos seres y son coronados reyes supremos daba un poco de terror.

Como se ha dicho, su percepción del mundo ha sido rota.

Chef tomo un poco de agua mirando discretamente sentado a lado suyo a Ezekiel que comía sin decir nada sobre como él ahora era un Campione.

Esperaba una reacción más.

—No es ilógico, ha existidos muchos Campiones a través de las historias y algunos de ellos fueron famosos como **[Alejandro Magno] [Oda Nobunaga] [Sargón de Akkad] [Uldin]** aunque estos fingieron sus muertes para ocultar su vida extendida e incluso hubo algunos Campiones que darían pasos a leyendas mitológicas como **[Ravana] [El-la] [Houyi]** que darían nacimiento a otros **[Dioses herejes]**

—¡Eso no importa, Chef! ¡Lo que importa es sobre todo esto!...ya incluso siento miedo de salir a la calle si sé que existen tales cosas aterradoras….—Mascullo con molestia y temor Cameron dejando a un lado su comida y poner su cabeza en la mesa al igual que Courtney.

Ellos no era los únicos casi todos los demás no estaban comiendo, viendo a Ezekiel devuelto a su anterior apariencia y vivo causo que finalmente toda la verdad del asunto, de la existencia de magia y dioses, finalmente se les incrusto a la cabeza y ahora se han dado cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

Bueno, todos exceptos Ezekiel y Owen comían.

Chef le lanzo una mirada de reproche al rubio alegre sentado al otro lado de Ezekiel devorar su comida y la comida dejada por los demás. Chef le agravada Owen pero algunas veces le daba vergüenza así que solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos negando con la cabeza. Desgraciadamente no vio como unas de las cejas de Ezekiel temblaba rápidamente.

—Mocosos, sé que ustedes están sorprendidos por esto, yo igual, son pocas las veces que he estado en la presencia de un **[Dios hereje]** pero cuando se está en una presencia de él, se reconoce que no es un ser normal. Así que ya saben bien que era ese **[monstruo]** que apareció ayer.

—…..entonces… ¿eso significa que…?—La pregunta de Scott hizo que todos pensaran, bueno, casi todos pensaran con fuerza y al mismo tiempo miraron a Ezekiel reconociéndolo como el nuevo gobernante supremo, matadioses, rey demonio, el nuevo Campione. Y en seguida no creyeron esa innegable verdad.

¿Por qué deberían de creer que el tonto ingenuo sexista sería un llamado Campione?

Era absurdo.

Oh la realidad, sí que tiene una bonita manera de romper ilusiones.

Ezekiel tomo nota de las miradas de los otros, viendo si es que de verdad ese maleducado chico de granja era de hecho un matadioses certificado. Ezekiel aún no estaba de por si en sus cabales, pasar meses actuando como una bestia sin tener cero contacto humano le hace eso a cualquiera, el reconoce que él estaba normal, el reconoce que él estaba pensando como una persona normal, el reconoce que él ya es normal.

Pero en el fondo no es así.

Oculto bajo toda una capa de indiferencia era su lado bestial, aún más fuerte y fiero que nunca, su lado que le daba ganas de gruñirles a los otros tarados que, groseramente, le miraban como si fuera un bicho raro pero él se contuvo, aun no estaba 100% en sus cabales así que trata de calmarse.

Así que con lentitud hablo:

—….. ¿Que…..quieren, eh?

—Sip. Tienes que estar fumado, Chef, este chico definitivamente no puede haber matado a esa cosa—Hablo Duncan mirando al cocinero alzando la ceja burlonamente, los demás dejaron de mirar a Ezekiel convenciéndose aún más que él no era un Campione. Aun cuando en el fondo sentía la verdad innegable.

Chef logro a duras penas ocultar el temor ante tan falta de respeto frente a un Campione.

Tontos. Todos son tontos.

El rápidamente miro a Ezekiel y bajo la cabeza en sumisión.

—Lo siento por estos insultos, mi rey. Sé que le causa ira pero estos s...

—No me importa….-Mascullo Ezekiel indiferente pero el Chef podía ver como el joven castaño le lanzo una mirada de soslayo y el hombre mayor tembló porque no sabía exactamente que era esa mirada. Ezekiel y Chef cruzaron miradas por unos momentos antes de que Ezekiel cortara la mirada y continuara comiendo mientras que a la vez Owen termino su quinceavo plato de comida y seguía para más,

Chef soltó un suspiro que no sabía que contenía.

Parecía ser el único que notaba el peligro detrás de los ojos de Ezekiel.

El giro su mirada a Duncan.

—Delincuente tonto, cuida tu forma de hablar, lord Ezekiel es el más joven Campione actualmente y aun cuando no tenga la experiencia que los otros eso no quiere decir—

—Mira, mira, si bien toda tu historia de fantasía es bonita y todo eso, la verdad me importa un comino, yo no te creo que este nerd paleto es un rey, Pffff ósea ¿míralo? Ni me ha dicho nada porque sabe que es un tonto….—-Interrumpió de todas las cosas Heather aun antes de que Duncan igual hablar, ella resoplo con burla y apunto a Ezekiel con malicia, el mencionado ahora ya calmado comía con lentitud pero el ignoraba a todos y se concentraba en saciar su hambre, después de todo sus instintos bestiales le estaban instando a eso. Heather se burló una vez más ganándose risitas de Alejandro, Scarlett y algunos otros. En cambio la asiática apunto al Chef—….la cuestión más importante es que ¿Qué se va a hacer de nosotros y porque de todas las cosas Chris no está aquí?

Nadie noto como Ezekiel apretó su mano libre al escuchar el nombre de Chris.

Chef soltó un suspiro de hastió ante la aptitud de la abeja bestia.

—Los altos mandos desean hacerles entrevistas individuales a cada uno debido a varios factores; tres de ustedes con solo dos que son conscientes de hecho son usuarios de poderes naturales y eso es algo que la organización Golden Dawn desea aprovechar—Hablo Chef lanzándoles una mirada discreta a Dawn y Samey las cuales las rubias apretaron los labios sabiendo que ellas eran. El chef continuo-…..Chris no está aquí porque ya se le fue borrada la mente y ahora esta haciendo control de daño para evitar que el público sepa sobre el ataque de **[Grendel]** él no es parte de esto porque es un famoso como a la vez un aprovechador y ustedes aunque famosos son simples participantes de Reality show, un par de años quizás una década dejaran de ser famosos.

—Uhh pero eh yo quiero ser modelo, Shift y seria Oh my God que no sea famosa…—Quien hablo fue Lindsay y aunque no era sorpresivo Justin asintió de acuerdo con ella, no era la única en si sobre esa protesta, Eva, Jo y Tyler deseaban una carrera en los deportes, Brick deseaba ir al ejércitos, Trent en la música y la lista seguía más y más. Si bien odiaban total drama ellos usarían su fama actual para promover sus carreras deseadas después de la universidad.

Así que como tal no era locura pensar que en diez años seria famosos por derechos propios.

Eso lo sabía Chef por lo que les explico más la situación.

—Sí, mocosos, se de sus aspiraciones pero a diferencia de Chris se tiene constancia que no irían a los medios de comunicaciones a decirles sobre el mundo oculto de lo sobrenatural, Chris tiene más credibilidad a su nombre así que él es un peligro pero ustedes son jóvenes y sé que pueden ser capaz de callarse la boca…bueno, todos excepto dos de ustedes….

Chef se calló porque veía con un ojo temblando a Lindsay y Staci.

Quienes tienen las probabilidades de que tiren la sopa y joden la vida a todos.

La razón del porque no se había cortado desde la raíz a lo sano con un hechizo de memoria fue que se temía que el resultado terminaría con algo peor.

Algunas veces la estupidez de Lindsay daba miedo.

—Además siendo parte de Golden Dawn no significa un trabajo directo, pueden ser informantes cuando se topen con algo sobrenatural, pueden ser contactos que les permite hacer reuniones importantes a la organización con otra o simplemente con solo ser parte basta para la organización. Claro que quienes desean saber magia y tal es posible enseñarle.

—¡¿En serio?!— Gritaron un monton de gente ante esa última pieza de información, obviamente los nerds estarían interesados pero Chef se sorprendió que incluso Duncan, Izzy, Zoey, Mike, Scott y Gwen estarían interesados. El sonrió suavemente, le recordaba su tiempo cuando su tía abuela le enseño hechicería que le ayudaron a ser el mejor soldado de toda Canadá aun cuando fue.

—De hecho, no se le exigirá mucho, solo se le pedirá discreción y silencio sobre esto. En total es todo lo que la organización Golden Dawn desea, hoy fue un día agitado así que maña—

¡CLINNN-CLOW!

Todos giraron al sonido y vieron algo extraño, Ezekiel tenía un cuchillo incrustado cerca de una mano levantada de Owen, lo cual estaba cerca de unos de los platos de comidas de Ezekiel, si bien habrían preguntado o dicho algo los presentes todos se pusieron tenso cuando observaron el cambio en el rostro de Ezekiel. Antes era calmado, indiferente y aburrido pero ahora….ahora estaba enojado.

Tache eso, estaba hirviendo de rabia.

Olvídense de eso, estaba rugiendo mentalmente de ira.

Una vez más ignoren eso, Ezekiel temblaba de puro odio intenso.

Y todo dirigido hacia a Owen.

A la velocidad de un parpadeo, casi como si fuera un borrón, todos observaron impactados como con un rugido Ezekiel se levantó, tomo del cuello a Owen y para un shock aun mayor lo levanto en el mismo aire con una sola mano. La fuerza del movimiento fue tal que envió la larga mesa en la que todos estaban sentado volar y hacer que algunos se levantaran pero nadie tomo en cuenta aquello sino miraron como el chico débil que subestimaron hace un momento levantaba al joven que pesaba cuatro veces más que él.

Y entonces antes de que se diga nada Ezekiel rugió.

—¡¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MALDITO GORDO?!—Su rugido hizo temblar la habitación, sus ojos brillaban de ira intensa, sus dientes se mostraban dejando a la vista filosos colmillos y se notaba que tenía una fuerza impresionante pero no solo lograba cargar el peso de Owen sino ser capaz de apretar su obeso cuello sacando jadeos de asfixia del gordo amable—¡RESPONDEME MALDITO PUERCO, EH, **RESPONDE, RESPONDE, RESPONDE!**

—¡OYE TU, MALDITO IDIOTA, DEJA ATRÁS A….!— Izzy en toda su locura heroica reacciono primero y tomando una silla pretendía golpear a Ezekiel pero fue entonces cuando el castaño la miro de reojo. Samey grito al ver la imagen espiritual de Ezekiel convertirse en un Dragon y rugir de furia intensa a todos los presentes. Pero no fue la única de hecho Izzy miro como un Dragon le miraba con ira intensa por haberle interrumpido y por primera vez la chica loca cayo de rodillas temblando de verdadero terror y la poca cordura que tenía le decía que huyera, huyera, huyera y no volviera a mirar atrás.

Porque ella había enfurecido al **[Dragon]**

Ezekiel centro su mirada de nuevo a Owen y sabiendo bien que faltaba poco para que el chico muriera ahogado lo tiro al suelo con brusquedad, Ezekiel miro impasible como Owen respiraba con dificultad por un largo tiempo para después calmarse y mirarle con temor. Ezekiel no dejaría que esto sea olvidado así que con un siseo parecido al de una serpiente comenzó a susurrar y aun con ello sus palabras fueron escuchadas en aquella cafetería.

—¿Sabes la última vez que tuve comida de verdad? Casi un año, eh, la última comida medio decente que comí fueron sobras y podrida en el avión Jumbo, eh…desde entonces solo he comido comida vieja, carne cruda, agua sucia, plantas y hongos extraños ¡he comido porquería! ¡He comido de todo para poder vivir un día más! ¡Lo recuerdo en cada momento cuando era un salvaje! ¡Y NADIE ME AYUDO! ¡NADIE ME DIO DE COMER! ¡NADIE ME DIO AGUA! **¡NADIE ME DIO NADA!**

Ezekiel rugió de ira y odio. No era un grito simple sino el bramido de un rey iracundo que estaba a una pulgada de lanzar su ira venenosa a todo su paso para erradicar aquello que le causo tanto dolor. Un aura de ira, tristeza y odio le rodeaba, sofocaba el aire, llenaba el corazón con miedo a los presentes y todos aquellos con sensibilidad mágica temblaban con sudor frió sintiendo que el fin venia en cualquier momento.

—¡TUVE QUE COLARME PARA CONSEGUIR UN POCO DE COMIDA Y ERAN MIGAJAS O DESPERDICIO PERO ME LO TRAGABA PORQUE SI NO MORÍA DE HAMBRE!

Ezekiel se acercó aún más al temblando Owen y le gruño con odio.

—¡PERO INCLUSO ESO NO ERA SUFICIENTE PORQUE HABÍA ENTRE TODOS LOS QUE ESTÁN AQUÍ UNA PERSONA QUE COMIA HASTA LA MISMA MIERDA Y NO DEJABA NADA PARA QUIENES MAS LO NECESITABAN!

Owen sintió que miraba su propia muerte ante esos brillantes ojos de ira extremas.

Aun así se preguntaba ¿Qué había….?

Como si Ezekiel sintiera su pregunta hablo con ira.

—¡TU ERES QUIEN AYUDABA QUE ME MURIERA DE HAMBRE! ¡MALDITO GORDO DE MIERDA! **¡TU, TU, TU, FUISTE TU PEDAZO DE BASURA, EH, TU!**

Ezekiel piso su pie al suelo haciendo que grieta se formara por la fuerza de su ira.

Parecía que aún mantenía sus dones en su estado mutante.

Solo que más fuerte.

Después de todo los Campione tienen huesos de acero.

Y si quisiera podría matar a Owen con solo un puño pero se contuvo.

Porque él era mejor que esto.

Pero la ira que sentía era intensa y salvaje.

La única forma de liberarla es expresarla.

Y eso sí que estaba haciendo.

—¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO, SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE, EH! ¡A MI NO ME MOLESTARIA SI NO FUERA QUE NO SOLOS E HAS COMIDO LA COMIDA DE TODOS SINO TRATASTE DE COMER MI COMIDA! **¡IMPERDONABLE, IMPERDONABLE, EH! ¡BASTA, BASTA, BASTA!**

Ezekiel agarro su cabello intentando contener la ira que sentía y dejarla suelta con todo su poder.

Su ira no era un arrebato repentino sino era la intensa rabia que Ezekiel ha acumulado desde hace más de un año desde que entro a total drama.

Su ira divina provenía de su dolor.

Este gordo….este tonto…este egoísta cabrón obsesionado con la comida era uno de los más queridos de todos los concursantes, es amigo de casi todos, tiene una linda novia y es muy querido por el público…..y lo único que ha hecho es solo comer y echarse pedos.

No era justo.

Ezekiel sentía envidia contra Owen pero de esa envidia nacía un odio e ira justiciera porque en verdad no era justo.

Ezekiel por fin estaba comiendo una comida de verdad desde que se convirtió en un monstruo. Él estaba satisfecho consigo mismo, no le molestaba que los otros dudaban de su nuevo status como Campione, Ezekiel no era estúpido, tan ingenuo, tan genio que era el reconoció lo diferente que era él en ese momento, lo cambiado que era como tambien reconoció sus [autoridades] y aunque le molestaba que le insultaran en su cara, Ezekiel decidió ignorarlos porque no le veía el caso. El solo quería tener una tranquila y amena cena.

Y entonces el gordo egoísta viene y trata de robar su porción de comida.

Aun después de haber comido sin premiso las raciones de los otros.

Aun con todo en el fondo Ezekiel aún tenía esa parte bestial de su forma anterior.

Y como un animal se sentirá ira intensa cuando otro trata de robar su comido.

Básicamente Owen ha hecho lo que no debería de haber hecho.

—¡¿PORQUE, PORQUE, PORQUE LO HICISTE MALDITO IDIOTA, EH?! **¡¿PPPPPOOOOOOOORRRRQQQQUUUE?!...-** Esta vez ya no había ira u odio en el tono y ojos de Ezekiel, su ira aún no estaba saciada pero quería saber, de verdad quería saber ¿Por qué esta bola de manteca hizo lo que hizo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le insulto así? ¿Por qué, el que tenía que ser el chico amable, le ofendió de esta manera? ¿Por….?

Repentinamente Owen soltó un pedo.

Hubo un silencio muy pesado en la habitación.

Chef se desmayó del miedo.

Por un breve, pequeño momento, todos los asustados adolescentes, por un breve y pequeño momento, miraron algo sumamente aterrador.

Era un dragón demoníaco que rugió en ira, odio y furia.

el cuarto tembló debido a la ira, todos sintieron cuan ofendido estuvo Ezekiel ante tal falta de respeto de Owen, la ira palpable en el aire fue tal que muchos se desmayaron convulsionando y echando espuma desde la boca, otros solo temblaban y sudaban frió e incluso algunos soltaban lagrimas debido al sentimiento de inminente muerte caerle encima.

Y tan rápido como vino, quizás la mitad de un segundo o una hora, nadie sabia, se calmo y todo volvió a la normalidad, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Pero todos sabian que por un momento este sujeto, este perdedor, sexista, ignorante, destupido chico por casi dejaba suelta su ira y los habría matado a todos.

Pero no lo hizo.

Solo se limito a ver a Owen por un buen tiempo antes de soltar un profundo suspiro.

Uno de los ojos de Ezekiel tembló con fuerza. Su aura de odio, ira y rabia se calmó pero aun así seguía siendo amenazante, el miro con una mirada indescifrable a Owen reconociendo que el gordo rubio estaba más "sucio" de lo que aparentaba. Ezekiel lentamente se relajó porque aun cuando deseaba despedazar a Owen por tal ofensa a su cara él no iba a humillarse frente a los otros concursantes, el cambio le lanzo una mirada de desprecio y lastima a Owen y se encamino hacia la salida, el tiro la puerta abierta pero antes de salir miro encima de sus ojos cruzando miradas con las de Samey y Dawn.

—No me molesten si no es por algo importante, eh. Ustedes. Tienen. Mucho. Que. **Saldar** …..— Mascullo con frialdad e ira Ezekiel para después irse sin más a su habitación, necesitaba pensar que haría con su tan ansiada victoria contra **[Grendel]** y su nueva vida como un **[Campione]** dejando la habitación en total silencio. Muchos sudaban frio y otros estaban teniendo ataques respiratorios, no había duda, no había auto-engaño, que el perdedor más grande de su grupo era un **[Campione]**

Y así con una sonrisa triste Dawn, respirando con dificultad, comenzó a entonar para ella misma:

 **Un** **Campione** **—Un Godslayer—Es un gobernante supremo.**

 _Puesto que él puede matar a un ser celestial, que por lo tanto se puede recurrir a los poderes sagrados, divinos esgrimidos por los dioses._

 **Un** **Campione** **—Un Godslayer—Es un señor.**

 _Dado que el poder de matar a una deidad está en sus manos, por lo tanto, se cierne sobre todos los mortales de la Tierra._

 **Un** **Campione** **—Un Godslayer—Es un diablo.**

 _¡Desde de todos los mortales que viven en el mundo, nadie puede asumir un poder para que coincida con la suya!_

Y ella comenzó a reír un poco con locura porque tuvieron suerte. Y siguió riendo aun mas mientras los otros concursantes caían al suelo temblando aun mas a la cercana experiencia a la muerte. y el doloroso despertar que estaban, sin entender aun de que, en muchos problemas. Y Dawn reía con una malicia porque ella tenia una epifanía. Tuvieron suerte en verdad. Tuvieron suerte que el nuevo rey haya sido compasivo con ellos. Que solo dejo suelta su ira y ansia de venganza con solos gritos. Otros como **[Luo Hao]** o **[Voban]** les habían matado de la peor manera.

Y lo pudo ver con su poder de Hime-Miko.

El nuevo rey aun con ser un Berserker, un monstruo, un demonio….

Tenía un corazón.

Samey por otro lado, aun en el suelo después de vomitar por el susto, miraba a un costado suyo confundida.

¿Por qué podía ver una sombra de algo poderoso desde tal distancia?

¿Qué era eso que venía hacia acá?

 **En otra parte:**

 **Alaska.**

En una zona desprovista de vida más que solo nieve y hielo una figura caminaba con propósito a una dirección en específica. Él había caído con una intención, con un objetivo y una misión.

Para acabar con su némesis jurado.

Pero su presa había sido arrebatada incluso antes de que el descendiera desde su mito.

Y eso lo llenaba de ira.

A través de las ventisca de nieve un hombre grande de cabello negro con una larga barba sosteniendo una espada negra, una espada de plata y un espadón de cobre en su espalda, vestía un ropaje vikingo con pieles de animales negros o gris, el aura del ser era intensa que por cada paso que daba la nieve se movía por si sola como si tuviera miedo de tocarlo.

Es como si la naturaleza misma le temía.

Era obvio en verdad.

Porque este ser era un **[Dios hereje]**

—Oh aquel cucaracha que ha tomado mi enemigo **[Grendel]** disfrutara de recibir la espada mata-monstruo **[Hrunting]** ¡QUE CORTARA SU MISMA ALMA HASTA LO MAS HORRIBLES DE LOS INFIERNOS! ¡Te lo jura aquí el **[Dios desafiante]! ¡[Beowulf** ] **!**

Y el dios héroe Monster Slayer rugió en desafío al nuevo hijo de **[Pandora]**

Pronto vendrá un terrible reto para Ezekiel, el octavo Campione.

* * *

 **YYY CORTE….**

 **Si tienen alguna sugerencia para este fic está bien. Sobre el harem eso será a poco aunque ya vemos como Samey terminaría relacionada con Ezekiel, tratare de que Ezekiel no sea un Gary-Stu así que aquí se muestra unos de sus defectos y él se ganara a sus chicas de una manera estilo "las bellas y la bestia" así que háganse la idea.**

 **La lista de dioses herejes que Ezekiel se enfrentara será estos:**

 **Beowulf.**

 **Cu Chulainn.**

 **Lilith.**

 **Melqart.**

 **Perseus.**

 **Akhenaton.**

 **Sin nada más que decir... se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	3. Vida 2

**El octavo Campione.**

 **Total drama no me pertenece como tampoco me pertenece la serie Campione.**

 **Debido a los buenos comentarios recibidos por el Oneshot decidí seguir con algunos capítulos más de esta serie.**

 **Ezekiel x Bridgette x Samey x Dawn x Gwen x Sky.**

 **Esto es un UA. Esto ocurre en un escenario alternativo, alrededor de la época de total drama Pahkitew Island aunque no sigue su cronología exacta. No he visto total drama All-Star así que habrá cosa que se me pierdan.**

* * *

 _Beowulf._

Ezekiel miraba el atardecer pensando en un monton de cosas. Habían pasado dos días desde su despertar, la confirmación de su ascensión y posteriormente su primera **[Ira divina del rey tirano** ] como Campione aun cuando él sea, para todos los propósitos, un recién nacido Matadioses.

Pero a diferencia de todos él estaba lleno de tanta ira.

Y tanto, tanto dolor.

Muchos dirían que no debería de estar molesto o enojado por lo que le sucedió ¿Qué importa si sufriste un poco de bullying a la vieja escuela? ¿Creía que era el único? Harold, Cody, Gwen, Noah, Beth y muchos otros más han sido humillados por los demás ¿Qué le hacía a él especial? ¿Por qué Ezekiel tenía derecho de comportarse así cuando muchísimos otros, en un modo, habían experimentado lo mismo? ¿Por qué se comportaba un niño ante lo que son cosas inofensivas?

Esas y muchas más serían las palabras de alguien externo de todo el asunto pensando que Ezekiel estaba exagerando su situación y que debería de seguir con su vida.

Pero la cosa es que Ezekiel ya no puede continuar con su vida.

El ya no tiene vida.

Y cualquier oportunidad de quizás haberla recuperado no fue hecha por quienes podrían habérsela dado.

Porque ellos, todos los de total drama, ignoraron su existencia y problema con sus estupideces egoístas que hicieron que Ezekiel no tuviera vida.

Ya no tiene vida.

Nadie se preocupó o se interesó sobre su situación. Su familia, sus padres incluso, no ha hecho nada por él. Los otros no han hecho nada por él. Los hipócritas llamados amigables, amistosos y amables como Dj, Bridgette, Brick, Zoey, Geoff, Gwen, Mike y muchos otros más increíblemente nunca le ayudaron o mostraron preocupación o compasión por él.

Por el amor de todos los cielos, él fue escupido desde un maldito volcán envuelto en fuego y todos los que demás hicieron era lanzarse a reír.

¿No era lo esperado que sintiera tanta ira y deseo de venganza?

Y lo era.

Y demostraba porque Ezekiel era un gran hombre. Imperfecto, tonto, ingenuo, vengativo, loco y demás podía ser, él tenía sus muchos fallos pero era un buen ser humano. Otros en su lugar habían matado a todos los de total drama, Campione como **[Voban]** o **[Luo Hao]** o **[Príncipe negro Alec]** habrían acabado con todos los concursantes de total drama por ser unos mocosos egoístas ofensivos, lo habían hecho incluso por menos.

Y Ezekiel solo estaba ahí gruñendo en voz baja en la absoluta tristeza y odio tratando de obtener hasta la última pisca de paciencia y tratar de calmarse igual viendo el atardecer.

Porque en el fondo aun ansiaba la aprobación, respeto y amistad con esos hipócritas egoístas.

Era inexplicable en verdad.

¿No que les odiaba?

Cierto, el los odiaba a todos pero lo que le hacía sentir más ira y odio es que aún tenía ese anhelo, ese anhelo de ser aceptado, ser amado y ser apreciado por ese grupo disfuncional de adolescentes.

Eran….las primeras personas de su edad que el conoció lejos de su hogar.

Ezekiel sonrió con amargura. Aun recordaba cómo se sintió en ese único día cuando llego a Wawanakwa.

Mirar ese monton de gente hablar y hacer cosas que él ni reconocía. Vio tanta fauna y animales que solo había visto en libros. Hablo incluso con un productor de televisión famoso, hablo con una chica, hablo con un par de chicos, hizo una locura en saltar desde un acantilado para ayudar a su equipo y por un breve momento se ganó la pequeña alabanza de su equipo por su valerosa acción.

Fue menos de unos días y él se sintió tan vivo.

Pero todo empeoro desde ahí y el resultado de todo era este momento actualmente.

Solo.

Sin nadie a su alrededor.

Únicamente solo.

Claro, él no era estúpido para hacerse el inocente, el cometió un buen error en decir esos comentarios sexistas, el aceptaba que se lo merecía, pero viéndolo desde ahí, en esa azotea, gracias a su vista mejorada, como los chicos de total drama descansaban e interactuaba en la piscina privada en la sede de Golden Dawn, podía ver que los de total drama le afectaron con algo peor.

La indiferencia.

Claro que ellos no le debían nada, Ezekiel no era egocéntrico para pensar que él tenía el derecho de recibir atención, es solo….es solo que no le dieron oportunidad. Incluso ahora, un daño después de su eliminación isla del drama, aun con haber pasado casi seis meses como un loco salvaje, la gente, todos ellos, seguían pensando de él como un **sexista.**

Eva con golpizas le ayudo a ser a todo lo contrario de ello.

No le dieron la oportunidad de demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba sobre él.

No se la dieron.

Ezekiel miro sus manos. Sus pálidas, frías y suaves manos. Estas que son capaces de matar a un ser humano con tanta facilidad. Unas manos que tienen el poder de causar masacre y genocidio. Unas manos pertenecientes a un rey supremo.

Vaya broma, como de diferente ahora era su vida.

Él podía sentir sus autoridades.

Su poder de dragón **[Mandíbula de Dragon]**

Su poder de las sombras **[Caminante Oscuro]**

Su poder de la resurrección **[Renacimiento]**

El poder que le hace una de las ochos bestias más fuertes del mundo.

Claro, excepto los dioses herejes, pero el punto era el mismo.

Y Ezekiel tenía una de sí mismo desde que acepto su papel como un Campione.

Él le gano a Grendel.

Él se convirtió en rey supremo.

Él había obtenido la tal ansiada victoria.

Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que le faltaba algo a su ser? Y momentos como este que se hacía estas preguntas que aquella conversación simple con su padre le hizo preguntarse una cosa más:

¿Qué haría con este poder? ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo actuaria?

¿Cuál será su camino ahora después de haber alcanzado la tal ansiada victoria?

Es confuso para muchos esa clase de pregunta pero si se dice de un modo, mirando las circunstancias de la situación de Ezekiel, es compresible de entender. Su mejor forma de decir esa pregunta era:

¿Cuál será su camino como un Campione?

Su padre le mostro su camino después de alcanzar un logro. El ignoro el júbilo o el ansia de alguna recompensa para seguir haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez porque sabe que sus acciones ayudan a un monton de personas aunque sea una vez. Que aun con lo insignificante que era su papel en la vida al menos por un breve momento el ayudaba un monton de gente vivir.

Así que si….

¿Cuál será el camino de Ezekiel como rey supremo y matador de dioses?

Ahí está la cuestión.

Ezekiel no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta.

El tomo el calor del atardecer con regocijo y calma. Todos sus sentimientos de ira, decepción y dolor han sido ignorados por el momento. En ese momento él estaba reflexivo.

Buscando la respuesta que deseaba.

Aun desde su posición miro a los concursantes de total drama y pensó en algo ¿Qué hubiera pasado si algunos de los otros se habrían convertido en un Campione en vez de él? Claro, sabia de parte del Chef que el nacimiento de un Campione es repentino además de ignorar el mismo destino pero el pensamiento le era interesante.

Miro a Duncan. De una sabia que el habría sido un rey hedonista egoísta tirano, como Ezekiel sabia debido a haber obligado al Chef hablarle de todo lo posible sobre Campione, él aseguraba que Duncan como Campione habría ordenado de una que se le diera los mejores lujos posibles, las mejores cosas materiales a la mano, una gran cantidad de mujeres y toda la libertad para causar el caos.

Ezekiel tembló levemente y agradeció a todas las deidades, en especial Pandora, que el delincuente no haya tomado su posición como Campione.

Miro a Heather. Pudo suponer que la abeja reina habría comenzado a recopilar toda la información tanto del estado del mundo mágico como también de todos sus enemigos, ella habría estudiado a fondo toda la información posible de dioses herejes, organizaciones enemigas y en especial de los otros siete Campiones, porque Heather era una mujer vengativa que siempre trata de golpear en el punto débil de sus enemigos y ella sabría que terminaría peleando contra todos, porque ella no reconoce la amistad o la diplomacia, para ella todos son marionetas que ella maneja a su gusto. Sería una reina cruel y tirana maestra de la política.

Mmmmm, bueno, sería terrible pero menos mal que no sucedió.

Miro a Harold. Él pudo suponer que el sería un buen líder, de hecho el no sería un tirano, él se encapricharía de una con todo lo que sobrenatural, aprendería todo sobre la magia, la mitología, el folclore, aun cuando los dioses herejes y Campione son inmunes a la magia, Ezekiel podía apostar que Harold ignoraría lo ineficaz que sería su afición sino que se convertiría en unos años más en un súper maestro de la magia además tendría como afición muchas artes únicas como artes marciales, computación y demás, el no estaría interesado en manejar cosas como política y demás cosas aunque sería un líder de su propia organización magia. El en verdad sería un relajado rey. Lo aterrador es que si se enojara entonces las cosas se podrían feo.

 _Era una lástima_ pensó Ezekiel, Harold habría hecho grandes cosas pero el que rompió el destino fue Ezekiel al final de todo.

Miro a Gwen. Tardo un poco de tiempo para suponer como seria Gwen como Campione y la verdad solo podía ver alguien que tratara de vivir su vida solitaria ignorando las facetas de lo sobrenatural, tendría interés en el ocultismo, claro pero al menos ella no sería un activo en el mundo sobrenatural, pelearía contra los dioses herejes pero con desgano. Definitivamente sería un rey solitario y anti-social y que se enojaría como nunca cuando los mortales tratan de sobrepasar su espacio personal y privado.

Ezekiel no tenía nada negativo que decir sobre Gwen, ella era una de las pocas personas que él no odiaba tanto. De hecho la encontraba muy atractiva sino fuera que Ezekiel no trataría de coquetear con ella porque él no sabe hacerlo.

Además seguía siendo un loco monstruo hace tres días.

Miro a Bridgette…

El rostro de Ezekiel se congelo por un tiempo.

Al poco tiempo hizo una sonrisa entre triste, melancólica y amorosa.

El de verdad amaba a Bridgette.

Como también la despreciaba profundamente.

Podía mirarla desde ahí, como es usual estaba sentada junto con Geoff, Courtney y DJ, se notaba que todos trataban de calmar el nerviosismo desde su estallido hace dos días. Ezekiel incluso podía ver a Owen sentado apartado con Izzy, Trent, Mike y Zoey tratando de consolarlo, el gordo no estaba comiendo para variar sino estaba tomando un vestido de fruta.

Ezekiel trataba de no sentir satisfacción al ver como se comportaba.

Aun con lo cruel que fue esto era lo mejor.

El chico apenas tenía 17 años y cuatro veces más pesado que Ezekiel.

Tomar batidos de frutas en vez de comer en ese exceso era lo mejor.

Sino entonces seguiría comiendo como un poseído sin prestar atención a su salud.

Unos años más y podría morir.

Eso, Ezekiel, no deseaba.

Aun con ser un monstruo había bondad en su marchitado corazón.

Ezekiel centro su atención en Bridgette. Ella estaba incomoda apegada a Geoff pero incluso entonces aun cuando estaba con su novio no estaba relajada, ella miraba a todas partes y temblaba de vez en cuando. Una parte de Ezekiel gritaba y lloraba por ver a su amaba estar así mientras que otra le recriminaba que fue su culpa, que le mostro su verdadera cara en la ira ¿era sorpresa que estuviera asustada? No lo era.

Una parte de él deseaba consolar a surfista con todos los lujos del mundo.

La otra parte se regocijaba de su miedo.

La cara de Ezekiel hizo una mueca. Ese pensamiento vengativo le perturbo un poco.

Dando respiraciones profundas Ezekiel logro recuperar la compostura.

El miro a Bridgette ahora más calmado. Ella habría sido una diosa en carne humana para quienes aman a la naturaleza, con autoridad y amabilidad ella habría guiado a los magos de todas partes posibles a cuidar de la naturaleza, con la magia puede ser posible, ella habría hecho de todo por el bien del ecosistema y los animales, habría fundado organizaciones tantos mundanas como mágicas por el bien de la madre naturaleza. Ella habría sido pacífica y diplomática, ella no entraría a pelear contra dioses herejes o Campiones de primera, habría ido de primera por la paz y armonía. Si Bridgette se habría convertido en una Campione incluso Ezekiel se habría arrodillado a su esplendor y jurarle su servidumbre hasta el día de su muerte con orgullo.

Habría sido un gran rey supremo. Uno que naciones habría dado su lealtad a su causa.

Habría sido algo hermoso.

Ezekiel miro a Bridgette con una sonrisa pacifica, su ira, odio y dolor fue momentáneamente olvidado, en su espíritu, en su verdadera esencia como **[Dragon]** se regocijo por sus sentimientos ante esa rubia surfista, canto con calma, como si fuera un dragón que miraba con orgullo a su tesoro, encontrando paz en solo mirarla.

Y aunque vergonzoso de decir; era innegable la verdad que Bridgette era su t—

Repentinamente Geoff beso a Bridgette.

Menos mal que nadie puede ver a Ezekiel en ese momento.

Habrían visto algo horrible. Un sentimiento de posesividad, celos, odio, ira, rabia, furia, desprecio inundo el ser de Ezekiel. El concreto bajo sus manos se rompieron por sus uñas, soltó un gruñido de odio intenso, un aura de depredador vibro a su alrededor. En un pequeño momento Ezekiel se convirtió en un monstruo.

Él era un **[Dragon]**

Y vio a alguien mancillar su **[Tesoro]**

Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, jamás trata de molestar el tesoro de un dragón.

Miren la historia de **[Siegfried]** con **[Fafnir]** la situación nunca suele ocurrir tranquilamente.

El rápidamente se levantó temblando y tambaleándose, trataba de calmarse y no hacer una locura. Los sentimientos incluso le sorprendían. Él sabía que Bridgette estaba con Geoff, tal era su amor por ella que lo aceptaba y respetaba, de hecho el respetaba mucho a Geoff así que esperaba que su relación iba bien.

Así que ¿Por qué….porque tenía unas terribles ganas de despedazar despiadadamente a Geoff?

Ezekiel no sabía que Campione son muy emocionales.

Territoriales.

Y egoístas.

Y Ezekiel tiene el poder y aura de un **[Dragon]** que son seres codiciosos, territoriales y egoístas.

Sumando esas dos facetas hacen a alguien un poco volátil emocionalmente.

Así que su explosión de ira celosa era bastante compresible.

A duras penas camino hacia la escalera de la azotea y con un aura asesina a su alrededor se encamino hacia la sala de entrenamiento de la base, el Che fue muy amable en haberle dicho dónde estaba. El llego después de una larga caminata llena de furia y posteriormente se la paso destruyendo todo a su paso. Era mejor así. No quería llenar sus manos con sangre.

Por otra parte en aquella piscina Bridgette seguía frunciendo el ceño mirando a la lejanía ignorando sin querer la charla de Geoff y los demás.

No sabía porque…

Pero por un buen momento sintió una terrible sensación de **[Posesividad]** caerle encima.

Como si ella le perteneciera algo más.

Y eso la tenía confundida.

Porque no sentía miedo o repulsión.

Qué raro.

* * *

 **Un par de días después.**

Ezekiel leía los informes que le dio Chef, quien actuaba como su secretario y proxy por el momento, enviados de partes de los líderes de Golden Dawn se encontraban fuera del país y aun cuando la conversación con un Campione es mayor de cualquier prioridad Ezekiel había decretado que él podía esperar, no era un tirano, no aun, así que el pidió a Chef ser su portavoz. Sinceramente Ezekiel no quería hablar con nadie.

Aun no se sentía listo para entrar totalmente al mundo de lo sobrenatural.

No era porque estaba rehuyendo de las demás personas.

Bueno, en parte….

Sino por algo más.

Sus **[Instintos]** estaban gritándole que algo grande venia.

El trato de ignorarlo como leyendo estos informes sobre un resumen de la clasificación de toda la Golden Dawn, al parecer, sin poderlo evitar, ya estaba haciendo suya esa organización, Ezekiel no le molestaba. Quizás sería útil pero no estaría metiéndose en lugares que no sabía hasta que esté preparado emocionalmente.

Aun así….aun con leer estos informes y memos aún seguía tenso.

Aun sentía que algo estaba sucediendo.

Pero ¿Qué era?

Ya viendo que su acción era más que inútil se levantó saliendo de su cuarto VIP y se encamino en los pasillos de la base, el olfateaba el aire con curiosidad y alerta, ya estaba de los nervios, algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Sus instintos se lo estaban diciendo.

El camino con calma y casi sin sonido, este era un arte que tomo cuando era un monstruo, no era perfecto pero le ayudaba ser indetectable a los otros por medio de sonidos y así lanzar ataques sorpresa, claro que por tener puesto sus zapatos alguien que este prestando atención tomaría cuenta de su presencia.

El paso por la biblioteca pública de la base en Toronto tomando nota como Leonard, Sam, Noah, Cody, Harold y Shawn leían emocionados sus libros, en especial el ultimo que balbuceaba con un poco de terror ya que la existencia de Zombies puede ser ciertas aunque no son tan peligrosas ya que al parecer, según dicho por el Chef, los Zombies son solos siervos sin fuerza en general que únicamente sirven como mayordomos o carne de cañón para Magos oscuros.

Aunque claro esta no se olvidan los muertos vivientes creados por los dioses herejes.

Eso sí son el problema.

El siguió con su camino, a través de una ventana observo como Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Eva hablaban con Scarlett, Rodney y Sugar, aparte del chico con problemas de enamoramiento extraño todos los demás hablaban, al parecer, con enojo. Ezekiel supuso que ya sea la razón del porque seguían atrapado en la base o la nueva autoridad de Ezekiel.

El joven Barreth le dio igual.

Finalmente siguió con su camino sintiéndose aun más alerta.

Algo extraña en verdad estaba sucediendo.

Tenía que encontrar al Chef.

El podr—

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-Un grito fue escuchado y Ezekiel tardo en darse cuenta que él ya se estaba moviendo incluso antes de pensar, el recorrió los pasillos y atravesó unas escaleras hasta llegar a una cocina de lujo observando que era Dawn, Gwen, Tyler, Lindsay, DJ, Jasmine rodear a unas de las gemelas rubia que gritaba de dolor y sorpresa-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

-¡Sammy! ¡Nena! ¡Responde! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!

-¡Hay que llamar a alguien! ¡Esto no es normal!

-¡Iré de i…..!-La declaración de DJ se paralizaron al ver a Ezekiel entrar a la habitación pero antes de que algunos de los presentes, excepto Samey, pensaran algo con firmeza Ezekiel les empujo a un lado y se arrodillo justo al lado de Samey. El con cierta timidez y cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos para después mover su cabeza cerca a la de Ezekiel, el entro en contacto con los ojos semi-abiertos de Samey, quien gritaba y gemía por un dolor indescriptible.

Ezekiel sostuvo a Samey en un gesto casi íntimo pero sus instintos le guiaron a ello, no por algo relacionado al contacto físico con una chica sino porque la pieza clave de ese mal presentimiento tenía que ver con esta chica.

-Habla de una vez-Ordeno con voz seria y real, por un breve momento un aura de realeza y dominio le rodeo, sus palabras eran ley, su mandato era innegable, había dado una orden más allá de lo que es mortal y se esperaba que su orden sea contestada.

Y fue ahí que Samey dejo de gritar.

Aun hiperventilando ella miro directamente a los ojos de Ezekiel.

-….pres…encia….pre…presenc…ia…..fuer…fuerte…..vie…..viene…..par-para… ¡Acá!

-¿Quién? ¡¿Quién es el que viene?!

-…Tu **[Enemigo]….-** Fue después de decir esa palabra que Ezekiel entendió. Y su cuerpo e instinto tambien. Pura energía misma desde su núcleo se encendió, sus instintos latentes se pusieron realmente alertas y su cuerpo se tensó preparándose para la batalla. Como todo Campione que se prepara para su inminente batalla contra su némesis, enemigo natural, presa y en ocasiones posible Verdugo.

Él se enfrentara a un **[Dios hereje]**

-¡TRAE A TODOS Y EVACUEN TODA LA ZONA! ¡RAPIDO!-El rugido de Ezekiel fue escuchado por todas partes y oído por todos los presentes de aquella base.

Y fue entonces que comenzó el pandemonio.

Como si la gravedad misma fuera un martillo cayó encima de todos los seres mortales de la zona y en aquella cocina toda la pared estallo con fuerza, desde el polvo surgió una espada negra que se estiro a la velocidad del sonido a dirección de la cabeza de Ezekiel, él se mostró alarmado pero con sus instintos giro la cabeza a un lado esquivando la cortada de un arma sobrenatural que siguió hacia adelante cortando en resumen toda la base en menos de un segundo.

Ezekiel abrió los ojos y con rapidez pateo las piernas de los otros adolescentes presentes haciéndoles caer.

El grito.

-¡TODOS AGACHENSE!-El grito de Ezekiel fue escuchado por la mayoría pero no por todos. Muchos murieron cuando el poseedor de esa espada negra con un movimiento suave giro su espada extendida y en un parpadeo corto toda la base en dos pero el ataque siguió y corto todos los edificios alrededor de trece kilómetros a la redonda.

Y todo esto sucedió en menos de ocho segundos.

Ezekiel estaba asustado, el edificio era de dos pisos, era mucho más grande en modo horizontal no de altura así que aun cuando la destrucción de aquel edificio en dos no causara tanto daño eso no quiere decir que no habrá víctimas, había cientos de inocentes en el segundo piso como tambien en el primero además los otros edificios menores alrededor de la base de Golden Dawn aun tenia gente dentro, muchos morirían por esto.

Tenía que haber una manera.

Espera….

Si, tenía una autoridad para eso.

-¡ _ **¡Paso a paso camino hacia el lugar oscuro, lleno de sombras y horrores nocturnos, porque los monstruos son lo que caminan por este camino, yo que soy el monstruo, caminare por este solitario camino!**_ **[Caminante Oscuro]-** Rugió Ezekiel dejando suelta su autoridad obtenida de la faceta de **[Cain]** de **[Grendel]** y su autoridad que representa su soledad. Al ser activado esa autoridad su cuerpo se convirtió, de alguna manera, en sombras vivientes.

Fue ahí que hizo su movimiento.

Como si fuera un monstruo demoniaco, similar a Slenderman de hecho solo completamente hecho de sombras liquidas tan raro como suene, hizo que tentáculos y brazos surgieran de todo su cuerpo, tomara a Samey, Gwen y los otros con él para salir disparado hacia la sombra bajo una mesa para aparecer en las sombras del techo cayéndole encima a un monton de gente que en un parpadeo tomo consigo y así siguió moviendo a través de las sombras en todas la zona salvando a los concursantes de total drama y la mayor parte de magos de Golden Dawn, desgraciadamente él era incapaz de salvar a alguien que estuviera muy alejado de las sobras o que de esta no habría ninguna.

Hubo muchas pérdidas.

El junto a un total de cientos de personas aterrizaron en las sombras de un árbol en donde ocurrió exactamente la batalla entre Ezekiel contra Grendel. El solo podía moverse en lugares en el que él había estado antes, Ya recuperando su forma humana aunque con partes de sombras aun en su cuerpo, Ezekiel vomito con fuerza, mucha fuerza, la debilidad de esta autoridad era que al moverse en las sombras como lo hizo alcanzo un estado similar llamado **[Velocidad divina]** solo que a diferencia de lo muchos pensarían no es súper velocidad sino el poder divino de acortar las distancias, básicamente acortar el espacio-tiempo de una zona para permitir alguien moverse más rápido, la persona en si no se está moviendo a alta velocidad sino es su alrededor que le permite tal milagro.

Y eso trae consecuencia.

La velocidad divina no es posible ser usada por los mortales, incluso Campione que usan los poderes divinos no pueden usar plenamente la velocidad divina, Los Campione **[Kusanagi Godou]** y **[Prince negro Alec]** que poseen autoridades de Velocidad divina sufren terribles efectos secundarios de usar ese poder, en el caso de Godou problemas cardíacos y en el caso de Alec invulnerabilidad de su estado relámpago, básicamente al usar una autoridad referente a la velocidad divina estarían muy expuesto al enemigo.

La autoridad **[Caminante oscuro]** no es una autoridad de velocidad divina que se diga….

Pero Ezekiel la uso para ello.

El de verdad era un genio y un tonto cuando se es el momento,

El cuerpo de Ezekiel literalmente estaba tratando de salírsele por la boca.

Eso era, al parecer, lo que experimentaba dolorosamente Ezekiel.

Su cuerpo se convirtió en una fuerza de la naturaleza-no natural, básicamente se convirtió en sombras ¿creen que eso es normal?

Así que Ezekiel estaba vomitando hasta el desayuno de la semana pasada, sangrado por los oídos y temblar con fuerza.

Ese fue su efecto secundario.

Como también el momento en que bajo la guardia.

En un parpadeo una figura negra estuvo frente él y le dio una terrible patada a su costado con tan fuerza que Ezekiel soltó sangre desde su boca y fuera lanzado con tanta fuerza que destruyo alrededor de dos kilómetros de puros árboles y grandes piernas.

El causante se presentó como un hombre grande de cabello negro con una larga barba sosteniendo una espada negra, una espada de plata en la otra mano y un espadón de cobre en su espalda, vestía un ropaje vikingo con pieles de animales negros o gris además de ser rodeado por diferentes tipos de lobos o perros.

Su aura era heroica pero autoritaria y tirana. Era muy diferente a la de Ezekiel o Grendel. Con la de Grendel su aura gritaba que era un monstruo mientras que con Ezekiel es alguien muy herido emocionalmente que dejaba suelta su ira con poder.

Este sujeto irradiaba una arrogancia heroica atrevida que podría insultar a muchos como a la vez ganar la admiración de muchos más.

Básicamente este dios fue aclamado como un **[Héroe]**

Pero seguía siendo un **[Dios hereje]**

Por lo tantos los mortales presentes sufrieron convulsiones debido a la presencia de un dios hereje. Cuando un dios hereje cae desde su mito a un lugar mortal la misma naturaleza cambia de acuerdo al dios hereje; si un dios del sol cayera entonces la zona sufrirán sequias por el intenso calor, si un dios de la guerra cayera entonces habría una terrible guerra, si un dios de la noche cayera entonces la oscuridad total se haría aparecer aun cuando sea de día, la anormalidad y caos que un dios hereje podría causar con solo su presencia es lo que hace que todos los magos del mundo necesiten a los Campione, aun cuando no son mejores que los dioses herejes.

Todos los hombres sufrieron efectos como si habrían bebido las bebidas alcohólicas más pesadas de todas, fue tal que toda Canadá toda las personas mayores de quince años cayeron borrachos inexplicablemente y como todos sabemos, algunos borrachos son muy irracionales, por lo cual en menos de un segundos hubo miles de peleas mortales en toda Canadá.

No solo eso sino que todos los perros y lobos del país comenzaron a crecer para después comenzar a aterrorizar a la gente. E incluso las mujeres no fueron inmunes a esto sino todos los que nunca ha entrado contacto con un dios herejes comenzaron a adorar a Beowulf como si fuera un dios que debían de adorar y eso era así pero no era por voluntad propia sino por la arrogancia innata de Beowulf como dios herejes.

En menos de unos minutos Canadá se fue al diablo.

Y todo por un Dios hereje.

Es por esto que los Campione, aun cuan problemáticos son, son necesarios.

Las únicas de los presentes en estar en óptimas condiciones eran Dawn, Samey y Sky, la última la cual resulto ser la última de todos los adolescentes de total drama en poseer un poder Sobrenatural aunque hasta ahora desconocido. Ellas con poseer un don sobrenatural les hacían inmune a la locura que es causada por un dios hereje pero era a duras penas.

Se encontraba gritando por ayuda o salvación, trataban de recuperar la compostura y luchar contra la maldición dada por Beowulf de adoración pero era difícil, al menos eran capaces de reconocer como todas las chicas de total drama se encontraban alzando las manos dando rezos al dios hereje presentes mientras la mitad de los hombres ya sean estaban actuando como idiotas borrachos u otros estaban peleando violentamente.

-Yo soy **[Beowulf]** que he salido de mi mito para matar a mi némesis jurado **[Grendel]** pero parece que un mortal se atrevió robar mi presa e incluso se atrevió a convertirse en uno de esos bastardos niños del estúpido **[Epimeteo]** y la maldita bruja **[Pandora]** ¡NO DEJARE QUE ESTA OFENSA SIGA SIN CASTIGO ALGUNO! ¡YO ACABARE CON ESTE MONSTRUO Y TRAERE ORDEN A ESTAS TIERRAS COMO UN HEROE QUE SOY!

El grito de autoridad de Beowulf que envió a volar a muchos de los mortales presentes. Sky quien no se había interesado mucho sobre lo sobrenatural no pudo evitar ver a Beowulf con incredulidad ¿Paz? ¿Orden? ¿Qué demonios está hablando este monstruo? ¡Ella misma podía ver como sus amigos y otras personas inocentes están actuando con anormalidad en contra de su voluntad y peleándose hasta la muerte! ¡Y todo porque este maldito estaba presente! ¡¿Qué orden iba a traer este….este monstruo?! ¡Incluso ese tipo raro monstruoso de Ezekiel no causo estos problemas con solo su presencia!

Fue ahí que Sky hizo el primer paso para cambiar su futuro para siempre.

Ella levanto la cabeza y con desafío a duras penas grito.

-¡EZEKIEL! ¡HAZ ALGO!-Su grito llamo la atención de Beowulf que rugió por la ofensa y pretendía matar a todos los presentes, en especial a Sky, solo por su furia, levantado su espada **[Hrunting]** cuando una gran sombra cayó encima suyo y el miro para ver algo interesante.

¡POOOOOOOWWWWWWW!

-¡AAAAAARRGGGHHHH!-Rugió un terrible, majestuoso, hermoso, mortal, peligroso y gigantesco dragón europeo de color verde parado en dos patas con grandes picos de color marrón, el rugió con tal fuerza que incluso disipo la maldición entre la mayor parte de los presentes pero el dragón ignoro a los mortales sino se centró su atención en su enemigo natural ser lanzando después de que el Dragon conecto un poderoso puño contra Beowulf.

Ahí fue que la verdadera batalla comenzó.

Ezekiel había usado su autoridad **[Mandíbula de Dragon]** para convertirse en un Dragon pero era de día, así que su poder estaba en la mitad, solo podía usar las habilidades físicas de un Dragon sumando la fuerza de un gigante pero por ahora era suficiente.

Una batalla de fuerza bruta era lo indicado.

Los perros y lobos divinos que estaban en la zona saltaron hacia el Dragon Ezekiel mordiendo con fuerza sacando sangre y carne de Ezekiel, el rugió de dolor al sentir como dientes tan filosos como el acero despedaza su piel pero él lo soporto sino dio un salto y cayo de espalda aplastando a las bestias con su peso.

Pero Beowulf caía hacia el con su espada negra Hrunting con la intención de cortarle directamente al corazón.

Ezekiel no quiso nada de eso sino deshizo la transformación volviendo a su forma humana aunque aún seguía con muchas heridas pero él las ignoro sino invoco otra faceta de su autoridad más fuerte.

- _ **¡Rugido de la bestia sin igual, fuerza de crimen sin final, devoradora de los hombres en este lugar, surge con tus mandíbulas para devorar, a todos quienes presan mías serán! [Mandíbula de Dragon]**_

Con eso una máscara mandíbula hecha de hueso de Dragon apareció en la barbilla y la mitad de su cara, él se movió esquivando el ataque repentino de Beowulf que destrozo la tierra misma al aterrizar, Ezekiel giro de sí mismo, aspiro aire y disparo toda una tormenta de fuego que cubrió el cielo mismo como tambien a Beowulf pero el dios hereje era un dios de la guerra como tambien de **[Acero]** y aun cuando el fuego era su debilidad eso no cambiaba nada que salió del fuego rugiendo con fuerza y lanzando un tajo rápido con su espada negra Hrunting.

Una gran cortada dividió el pecho de Ezekiel sacando sangre y desorientando al Campione por el dolor, el dios hereje no perdió el tiempo para mover su otra espada de plata hacia la cabeza de Ezekiel con la intención de decapitarlo pero el Campione escupió una bola de fuego haciendo que su cabeza retrocediera esquivando a poco el tajo de la espada de filoso y mortal **[Acero]**

Beowulf con facilidad pateo el estómago de Ezekiel enviándolo a volar hacia atrás chocando con fuerza contra un árbol. Beowulf ignoro a los mortales en la zona que retrocedieron mucho desde la zona de la batalla y se encamino hacia su oponente caído.

-Patético. Mi némesis jurado **[Grendel]** ha demostrado más poder y espíritu que esto ¿de verdad fuiste vos que mato a la encarnación del asesinato y monstruosidad? Absurdo-Escupió con asco Beowulf ¿este chico posee el poder de un **[Dragon]**? Esto tiene que ser una broma. Los dragones son manifestaciones de la tierra misma, son fuerza de naturaleza que ha superado el poderío de incluso los más fuertes dioses e incluso hay dioses que son dragones como **[Tiamat] [Apep] [Gong-gong] [Ryuujin]** entre otros.

Y su enemigo jurado perdió ante ¿este niño? Absurdo, verdaderamente absurdo.

Beowulf entonces alzo su espada plateada con decisión.

-Déjame traerte muerte bastardo de la bruja **¡ve y mata a todo lo que es monstruo, porque vos sos el regalo de lo que es real, arma fina de matanza sin igual, canta y destruye a todo mal! [Naegling]** ….-Con ese comando su espada de plata brillo y la realidad exploto a alta velocidad como Beowulf uso Velocidad divina para lanzar un millar de cortes de viento de parte de su segunda espada, fue como un huracán de destrucción que al entrar en contacto las cosas se deshacían por las fuerzas de una terrible explosión.

Y todo siguió así directamente al frente en donde se encontraba Ezekiel.

¡BBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Si alguien estuviera en el cielo habrían visto como si de alguna clase de huracán de explosiones divinas destrozaba todo a su paso, dos montañas fueron destruidas y el bosque dejo de ser un lugar natural, los mortales cerca fueron salvados por el pensamiento rápido del Chef que creo un campo mágico a su alrededor pero incluso entonces muchos terminaron con huesos rotos.

Beowulf movió a un lado su espada viendo el resultado de su ataque, un páramo desierto fue lo que vio pero el frunció el ceño al no ver su víctima pero entonces desde su sombra surgió una mano que rápidamente se mostró pertenecer a Ezekiel y las mismas sombras comenzaron a tragar a Beowulf pero este con un corte con sus dos espadas Hrunting y Naegling despedazo las sombras.

Pero para Ezekiel fue el momento en que ataco, con un rugido salto y activo su autoridad **[Mandíbula de Dragon]** y escupió todo un mar de llamas en todo el rostro del dios hereje pero entonces desde las llamas surgió a alta velocidad la espada Hrunting apuñalando el hombro de Ezekiel sacando un rugido de dolor del joven Barreth pero este no se desanimó sino que hizo crecer su propia mandíbula haciendo que la mitad inferior de su cuerpo era una parodia de unas fauces de un Dragon y escupió una llamarada aún más intensa de fuego que esta vez sacaron un intenso jadeo de dolor de Beowulf.

-¡MALDITA SUCIA RATA!-Rugió Beowulf surgiendo desde el mar de llamas con algunas que otras heridas, el atrajo a Ezekiel aun apuñalado por Hrunting y alzo su espada Naegling dispuesto a cortar en dos a Ezekiel pero este se transformó en un segundo en el Dragon gigante y con sus mandíbulas atrapo a Beowulf saliendo volando como si fuera una bala hacia adelante chocando contra el suelo causando que la tierra temblara.

Rápidamente Ezekiel tuvo que escupir a Beowulf ante el intenso dolor debido a tener una espada de **[Acero]** en ahora su cuerpo de Dragon, la mayor debilidad de seres divinos de tierras. Con su cola saco la espada Hrunting desde su hombro y se aseguró tirarla bien lejos. Beowulf rodo varias veces en el suelo pero él se levantó y alzando su espada Naegling exclamo con fuerza y autoridad:

- **¡Fuerza de lo salvaje, ruge y silba para la manada, ven a mi perro, ven a mi lobo, ven a mi cazadores, que rugiremos en la muerte de nuestra presa!-** Entono Beowulf invocado un monton de perros y lobos como bestias divinas, todos del tamaño de un camión y la fuerza para superar miles de tanques con solo su resistencia. Al ver a aquellas bestias Ezekiel volvió a su forma humana.

Y sonrió.

Mostro una sonrisa llena de dientes, emoción y ansia asesina.

Si, el definitivamente era un cazador de dioses.

Con un rugido el exclamo la respuesta al ejercito de Beowulf.

 **-¡Yo soy el monstruo que usurpa la autoridad de los enemigos apestados de codicia y maldad, mis mandíbulas destrozara a todos aquel que a mi vista sufrimiento a este mundo traerán! ¡Soy el monstruo que triunfo rugirá y la victoria mía será!**

Exclamo el encanto que aumenta su poder mágico al haber sido dado después de haber matado a Grendel. El rugió como una bestia dejando suelta su poder, el saco un diente desde su propia boca y el tiro desde el suelo, él una vez más activo su autoridad **[Mandíbula de Dragon]** solo que esta vez en su tercera y final forma.

¡BRRRRRRRRRRRR-BRRRCKCCCCKKK-BOOOOMMMM!

Desde la misma tierra surgió un gran y terrible dragón de color verde musgo, el parecía ser una especie de fusión entre un gigante y un dragón, el rugió con fiereza que deshizo las nubes, hizo temblar la tierra y creo viento con solo un simple rugido. Ezekiel con dificultad aterrizo en la cabeza de su dragón, el solo podía invocarlo si el enemigo podía llamar ayuda física, en este caso estas bestias divinas subordinadas de Beowulf.

Bestias que es capaz de llamar debido que se cree que la leyenda de Beowulf fue originada en la época en donde los clanes **[Wulfings]** aun existían, que a la vez se cree se derivó el clan **[Wulfing]** que poseía relación muy fuerte con los lobos, de hecho se decía que el padre de Beowulf, el rey de los Gautas **[Ecgþeow]** quien mato a alguien del clan Wulfing y no pago el Weregild causo la relación indirecta entre Beowulf con el clan Wulfing, de igual forma hubo un clan rival de los Wulfing llamado **[Hundings]** que tenían relación a los canes, Beowulf obtuvo dominio de esta leyenda siendo capaz de invocar perros y lobos como bestias divinas siervas aunque su poder sobre estas facetas es más allá de lo ordinario.

-¡ATAQUEN!-Grito con poderío Beowulf corriendo con rapidez hacia su enemigo siendo seguido por su grupo de bestias divinas. Ezekiel hizo igual guiando a su Dragon como un magnifico corredor. Y las dos fuerzas chocaron fieramente.

Los perros y lobos eran muchos, eran anormalmente grandes y feroces pero el Dragon de Ezekiel seguía siendo igual una bestia divina y haciendo comparación; un Dragon es superior a un Dragon. El Dragon de Ezekiel con movimientos de combates salvajes lanzaba golpes con sus puños, cola y daba mordidas feroces a todos lados matando sin piedad a las bestias divinas enemigas pero él no terminaba sin heridas, los dientes de estos lobos y perros eran de **[Acero]** y eso era el poder definitivo contra dragones.

El acero es la esencia misma de **[Dragon Slayer]**

Lobos y perros gruñían fieramente montando en la espalda del Dragon pero Ezekiel igual peleaba saltando encima de esas bestias gruñendo de iras lanzando golpe y mordiendo incluso, el usaba todo para causar más daño. Él era un Berserker. Sacrificando el pensamiento táctico peleaba con una habilidad marcial unida a la ira.

Él era una bestia sedienta de sangre en ese momento.

Todo el daño recibido por el dragón era enviado automáticamente a Ezekiel haciendo que este soltara sangre desde sus terribles heridas pero el peleaba con todo lo que tenía. Alguien pidió que peleara por ellos. Y eso renovó su espíritu como nunca antes se había hecho. El deseaba saber de esa chica Sky. Y para ello tenía que vivir.

Tenía que ganar y vivir.

Tenia.

Y con eso peleaba con locura y rabia dispuesto a darlo todo para la batalla. El Dragon se movió esquivando los ataques feroces de Beowulf, este montando encima de unos de sus lobos lanzaba cortes explosivos de Naegling contra el Dragon y el Campione, la escena de la batalla se movía aún más desde su ubicación inicial, así Ezekiel montando su Dragon peleaba con fiereza a las bestias divinas encima de su bestia mientras Beowulf en su montura lanzaba sus terribles ataques con fiereza.

-¡MORIRAS! ¡MORIRAS BASTARDO DEL ESTUPIDO! ¡ACABA CON EL! **¡[NAEGLING]**!-Exclamo Beowulf dejando suelta ese huracán infernal que destrozo todo a su paso pero el Dragon logro esquivarlo con dificultad después de tomar vuelo, eso sí giro con fuerza en el cielo antes de aterrizar fuertemente en el suelo, Ezekiel igual cayó al suelo golpeando profundamente su brazo derecho, el grito por el dolor, no solo por ello sino tambien por el agujero que había en su hombro, que ardía intensamente desde que fue hecha.

Ezekiel se levantó escupiendo un poco de sangre, la batalla había sido sumamente dura, su enemigo estaba determinado a matarlo y por sobre todas las cosas es un dios de **[Acero]** lo cual le hace superior ya que sus autoridades son de **[Tierra]** y en parte a **[fuego]** pero eso no quitaba lo peligroso que era este dios hereje.

Desde un punto crítico se podía ver que Ezekiel estaba perdiendo.

Pero Ezekiel le escupiría a quien habría dicho esa afirmación.

El aún no ha muerto.

Con un rugido el Dragon compañero de Ezekiel se mostró a su lado destrozando con sus garras y cola todas las bestias divinas pero él tuvo que esquivar igual las salvajes cortadas de Beowulf, Ezekiel tratando de ignorar el agujero de su hombro salto hacia Beowulf lanzando cortadas con sus filosas garras pero el guerrero dios los esquivaba con facilidad y experiencia, Beowulf lanzo un corte en el pecho de Ezekiel que saco sangre desde la herida del Campione pero Ezekiel estaba peleando con instinto y furia, él era un Berserker y por ello a duras penas ignoro la herida y conecto todo un puño en la cara de Beowulf pero este respondió lanzando una patada al Campione.

-¡GGGRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!

El rugido del Dragon fue intensa mientras golpeaba con sus dos manos a Beowulf pero el dios hereje lanzo un corte con su espada Naegling consiguiendo cortarles las alas del Dragon que rugió por el dolor, un monton de perros y lobos intentaron caerle encima a la bestia pero Ezekiel con fiereza los empujo usando su propio cuerpo y con salvajismo mordió el cuello de uno de esos perros y metía con crueldad sus manos en los ojos de unos de esos perros consiguiendo traerle la muerte, así sin más se dirigió al siguiente siendo seguido por su Dragon compañero pero Beowulf respondió igual lanzándose a la batalla junto a un selecto grupo de bestias divinas.

Y desde las distancias los miembros de Golden Dawn y los concursantes de total drama corrían alejándose del campo de batalla, que parecía ser el choque entre dos fuerzas de naturaleza salvaje, algunos de ellos habían muertos o estaban heridos mientras que los únicos que estaban semi-ilesos eran los adolescentes. Ellos corrían como propensos, no era cobardía en si sino era miedo instintivo, el miedo que todo ser vivo tiene contra un depredador superior, se ignoraba la moral o pensamiento del individuo sino les llena con el instinto de escapar de aquello que podía matarlo solo por el simple deseo de sobrevivir.

Pero algunos estaban ignorando ese instinto.

-¡TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO! ¡SI NO AYUDAMOS A EZEKIEL EL MORIRA! ¡BEOWULF ES DEMASIADO FUERTE! ¡EL NO HA USADO TODO SU PODER!-Gritaba temerosa y apresurada Dawn tratando de zafarse del agarre del Chef, ella no era la única en quedarse atrás sino era acompañada por Gwen y Sky, las cuales eran las que seguían semi-estables desde la locura traída por Beowulf

Y al parecer Dawn trataba de convencer a los otros de dar ayuda.

Y bueno, era una sorpresa que Gwen y Sky se hayan quedado, considerando que no tenían buena opinión de Ezekiel después de su estallido hace media semana tras.

-¡Y YA TE HE DICHO NIÑA QUE NO HAY NADA QUE PODAMOS HACER! ¡MIRA LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO! ¡ESTAR CERCA DE AHÍ NOS TRAERA LA MUERTE!

¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

-¡¿VES?!-Señalo el hombre grande como toda una explosión de tierra, viento y poder divino se mostró aun desde la lejanía, la batalla era de por si a niveles catastróficos, menos mal que estaban bastante lejos de cualquier zona urbana pero el daño causado, en menos de diez minutos desde comenzó la pelea de hecho, ha sido una locura. Y Chef es bastante hombre para admitir que él no tenía la fuerza o valor para ir a esa batalla entre monstruos.

Sería un inútil.

Pero Dawn no creía así.

-¡ES QUE TU NO LO VES COMO YO LO VEO! ¡EL TIENE MUCHO PODER! ¡BEOWULF ES MUY PODEROSO, MUCHO MAS QUE EZEKIEL!-Gritaba como propensa Dawn, algo fuera de lo normal de su aptitud usual calmado e indiferente y no era para menos, gracias a su visión espiritual dado por su status como Hime-Miko pudo ver un poco de la historia y esencia de Beowulf.

No era mucho pero lo que aprendió le dejo aterrorizada.

A diferencia de muchos otros dioses herejes que tienen relación a otras deidades o figuras místicas debido al paso de las leyendas a través del tiempo, en como dioses como **[Melqart]** o **[Verethragna]** poseen relaciones al dios hereje **[Heracles]** aun cuando cada dios son de mitología y lugares de creación muy diferentes.

Beowulf no venía desde una deidad anterior de su tiempo sino es la función de personajes mitológicos de la misma época dada una sola forma: Él fue una vez el rey de los Gautas **[Hrethel]** quien fue abuelo de Beowulf, del como Hrethel paso a ser su propio nieto es debido a la relación de la espada **[Naegling]** por lo tanto se podía considerar que Hrethel ascendió a Beowulf tomando facetas e identidades de otros dioses o personajes mitológicos.

Para empezar se podía decir que Hrethel obtuvo poder en absorber reyes e hijos de clanes notables nórdicos, el primero de ellos sería **[Ottarr vendilkráka]** conocido mejor como **[Ohthere]** líder de su tiempo del clan **[Yngling]** o conocido igual como **[Scylfings]** y que serían después gobernados por el hijo de Ohthere, **[Eadgils]** lo cual expresa la relación de la situación de Hrethel en convertirse en Beowulf.

El dominio de un clan está muy incrustado en la leyenda de Beowulf ya se explica cómo paso de ser un abuelo rey a un joven héroe rey, en como Hrethel y Beowulf se convirtieron en los reyes de los Gautas, como tal se ha dicho que Beowulf desciende del clan **[Waegmundings]** de parte de su padre **[Ecgþeow]** y era curioso que Beowulf es capaz de usar las facetas de estos clanes cuando para empezar Ecgþeow mato a alguien del clan Wulfing y por otro lado que dicho clan es enemigo del clan Hundings, uno pensaría que Beowulf no sería capaz de usar el poder de los lobos y perros juntos.

Si no fuera que Beowulf también fue la figura nórdica conocida como **[Rikiwulf]** quien significa "La Regla de los lobos" por lo tanto dotándole a Beowulf de todo el dominio de los lobos incluso si esto entra en desacuerdo en usar el poder de Hundings, la relación entre Beowulf y Rikiwulf se deriva de su pronunciación igual en el "Wulf" que si se piensa bien; se deriva de la palabra "Wolf" ósea Lobo en inglés.

Y como la rivalidad de los Hundings esta tan unida a los Wulfing significa que Beowulf es capaz de usar todo su domino ya que él es un dios hereje conformado por clanes, por lo que básicamente es posee todos los poderes de los clanes nórdicos.

Así que **[Beowulf]** fue una vez **[Hrethel]** como tambien fue **[Ohthere] [Eadgils]** y **[Rikiwulf]**

Un dios de la guerra, caza, batalla, dominio, clanes, bestias y acero.

Por lo que de un cierto modo ¿Por qué carajo Ezekiel estaba perdiendo?

Un dios de acero, siendo el más fuerte, es invencible contra dioses o poderes de tierra. Un Dragon que es una faceta de la tierra es débil ante el acero por lo cual de una Ezekiel tendría que haber muerto ante el poderío de un dios de acero pero Beowulf no es un dios de acero en la palabra exacta. Es solo lo es por sus tres espadas Matadragones. Por esa razón Ezekiel tendría que haber dado más batalla.

La respuesta era simple.

Ezekiel apenas era un novato.

Claro, estaba peleando contra todo un guerrero y Berserker pero apenas tenía tres autoridades pero una sola es solo para el combate directo, la cual es bastante débil contra las armas **[Dragon Slayer]** de Beowulf.

Y él no era Kusanagi Godou que se sale con la suya cada batalla.

Y lo peor es que Beowulf aún no ha dejado suelta todo su poder.

Después de todo él es un vikingo.

El posee el verdadero poder **[Berserker]**

Y ni se diga del todo el poder de sus facetas como Rikiwulf.

Y la lista seguía y seguía.

Dawn podía verlo, aun cuando ella no posea un nivel alto como una Hime-Miko al igual que Yuri Mariya o Princesa Alice del Wintegamot pero ella podía ver, aunque sea en parte, todo el poder oculto de Beowulf.

Y podía decir que si no hacía algo Ezekiel morirá.

Y todo en Canadá sufrirá la bravuconería de Beowulf.

-¡TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLO! ¡SI NO LO HACEMOS EL MORIRA! ¡LO SE, POR FAVOR, EN SERIO CREEME!-Gritaba Dawn con preocupación y miedo, podía ver aun desde ahí, Ezekiel estaba dando de todo, él estaba peleando espectacularmente aun con heridas mortales, peleando como un digno Berserker.

Pero no era suficiente.

Lento y seguro Beowulf estaba ganando poder.

-¡¿Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGAMOS, EH?! ¡MIRALO BIEN, SI NOS ACERCAMOS MORIRÍAMOS! ¡¿ES QUE ACASO ESTAS LOCA?!-Los gritos del Chef hablaban de la lógica y certeza, él era más habilidoso, más grande, más fuerte y más centrado que Ezekiel pero míralo ahora, peleando contra un dios en casi en igualdades, no era cosa de bromar afirmar que no podía.

No había forma de decirlo pero si la chica estaba en lo correcto entonces eso significa que Ezekiel va a morir,

Je, apenas un Campione menos de cinco días, vaya broma.

El chico sí que tiene mala suerte.

Al menos él se asegurara que los chicos y los miembros de Golden Dawn estén bien y se podrán a orar a la llegada de John Pluto Smith para resolver este problema.

Dawn pareció darse cuenta de la absoluta decisión del Chef en no intervenir y con decidió le lanzo toda una patada en las bolas. Tan repentino y sorpresivo fue que el hombre grande cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor. Gwen y Sky se miraron ante giro brusco de la situación pero dejando a un lado al pánico de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ambas alabaron a Dawn por su audacia.

La chica rubia miro con seriedad al chef y le hablo con decisión.

-¡Si es de morir pues está bien! ¡No voy a dejar que el muera sin ayuda alguna! ¡Le falle una vez! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! ¡ASI QUE PELEARE AUN CON TODA LAS PROBABILIDADES!-Y con esa respuesta Dawn corrió hacia la dirección de la batalla, su visión espiritual y su capacidad de ver el aura ha tomado nota de lo dolido, solitario y atormentado que estaba Ezekiel, que muriera así sin que tuviera la oportunidad de realmente vivir le parecía una crueldad sin fin.

Por ello iba a ayudarle aun cuando podría morir.

Porque al menos, aunque sea poco, podría cambiar la marea de esta batalla de una vez por todas.

Gwen miro a la rubia rara irse a lo que podía considerarse su muerte, ella se había quedado atrás debido que tuvo que sostener a Sky que seguía un poco afectada al choque de la ira de Beowulf cuando ella, de todas las cosas, pidió la asistencia de Ezekiel.

Gwen no podía entenderlas, a Dawn, Samey e incluso Sky, la primera estaba yendo a una segura posible muerte, la segunda intento quedarse con Dawn pero su hermana la arrastro pataleando y la última estaba ahí mirando el mismo lugar como si quisiera ir pero si no fuera que su cuerpo estaba muy cansando de seguro habría ido.

Gwen no podía entenderlas.

¿Es que acaso no veían lo monstruoso que era Ezekiel?

Traumatizo a más de uno y en especial a Owen aquel día. Ella y muchos otros fueron espectadores de lo que sea que sea ahora Ezekiel no era humano, bueno, el dejo de serlo desde hace meses atrás. Ella estaba aterrorizada, asqueada y molesta con él. Ella no quería estar cerca de ese tipejo raro.

Ella preferiría que Ezekiel desapareciera.

Pero ahora ese mismo monstruo que tanto miedo tenia les salvo la vida.

Una vez más.

Y la culpa llenaba el corazón de la chica gótica.

¿Quizás….quizás en verdad hicieron mal?

¿Causaron un mal sin saberlo?

¿Fueron demasiado lejos con ignorar la existencia de Ezekiel?

Gwen conocía la soledad. La había vivido y abrazado. Aun cuando tenga un montón de amigos ella era por naturaleza era una persona solitaria. Pero ser una persona solitaria y ser una persona solitaria despreciada es una cosamuy diferente. Era mejor ser ignorado que ser ignorado mientras era odiado por los demás. Y dolia en verdad ser despreciada por los demas.

La gente parece no superar su relación ilícita con Duncan.

Como si fuera algo que jamás han visto en sus vidas.

Y de su culpa viene la empatía ¿así se habría sentido Ezekiel? No, de hecho ¿habría experimentado peor? Aun recordaba a ese chico ignorante en el primer día de isla del drama y aquel joven inexperto arrogante en el primer día de total drama gira mundial, la opinión de Gwen en ese entonces es que Ezekiel sí que tiene mala suerte y ya. No lo odiaba porque ¿Qué hizo? ¿Decir comentarios que la mitad de los futbolistas o nerds o adultos dicen aunque sean una vez en todas las escuelas del mundo? Gwen no era tan ignorante para señalar de Sexista a Ezekiel de primera.

Ella no lo odiaba sino simplemente tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Ella miro a Sky por un tiempo mientras la chica se veía ansiosa de hacer algo.

Ella se limitó a preguntar:

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres ir?

-Porque me sentiría inútil si no intentara algo….-Fue lo que respondió Sky como si supiera las dudas de Gwen y ambas con una mirada decidida se encaminaron hacia el mismo camino que Dawn tomo. Chef las vio irse, en un primer momento no podía entender porque estas chicas iban al campo de batalla a lo que posiblemente podía ser una muerte segura sino recordó algo en específico….

Aun cuando sea un demonio o reyes demonios y tiranos sin igual…

Los Campiones son reyes después de todo.

Por lo tanto tienen el carisma para ello.

Y Ezekiel ha logrado ganarse de alguna manera la atención de estas chicas.

¿Cómo lo habrá hecho?

Ese misterio perseguiría el resto de los días del Chef. Una duda sin duda compartidas por muchos en el futuro.

¡BOOOOMMMM!

Ezekiel estaba sangrando mientras esquivaba las cortadas de Beowulf, la batalla había tomado su peaje, las bestias divinas de Beowulf habían sido derrotadas pero el dios hereje en si no tenía muchas heridas, el Dragon compañero de Ezekiel había perdido un brazo y se desangraba lentamente debido a las cortadas causada por Naegling. Como tal todas las heridas sufridas por el Dragon se le fueron dadas a Ezekiel. Su brazo derecho estaba inútil en ese momento.

-¡MORIRAS MONSTRUO! ¡YO QUE SOY EL DIOS DESAFIANTE TRAERÉ ORDEN A ESTAS TIERRAS! ¡MUERE BASTARDO DE LA BRUJA!-Rugió Beowulf lanzando cortadas de vientos destructoras con sus espadas, la zona fue destruida a polvo, Ezekiel esquivo el ataque no sin sufrir una cortada terrible en su espalda, el salto hacia su Dragon y la misma bestia emprendió vuelo esquivando a duras penas cortadas explosivas de Beowulf.

Ezekiel rugió encima de su Dragon:

- _ **¡Soy el monstruo que triunfo rugirá y la victoria mía será!-**_ Exclamo el canto dado por Grendel para aumentar su propio poder mágico así fortaleciendo su cuerpo y con una orden mental a su montura, el jinete y el Dragon cayeron de picada hacia donde estaba Beowulf quien movió su espada Naegling creando una onda de destrucción al aire y en el momento final Ezekiel cancelo la invocación del Dragon y giro a un lado en el aire esquivando el ataque, el aterrizo fuertemente en el suelo, invoco su máscara mandíbula de Dragon y disparo un rayo de fuego infernal.

¡BOOOOOOOMMMM!

Una explosión de fuego cubrió a Beowulf pero Ezekiel no se detuvo sino continúo más y más, dio todo en ese ataque. Y no fue suficiente. Desde la misma tierra surgió un gran lobo negro con partes de metal rugir con la intención de despedazar a Ezekiel, el Campione aun dejando suelta el lanzallamas desde sus fauces giro de sí mismo y rugió con fuerza para lanza lo que sería una explosión de fuego concentrado en aquella bestia divina.

¡ZZIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZ!

-¡AARGGGGHH!...-Rugió soltando sangre Ezekiel al ver como una espada extendida trapazaba su pecho, el escupió más sangre pero él no se detuvo en girar su cabeza para ver a Beowulf levanta su otra espada teniendo la intención de despedazar a Ezekiel. Él no le dio la oportunidad, cancelando su mandíbula de Dragon como mascara metió su mano en su boca y arranco con rapidez otro diente que lanzo al suelo.

-¡MUERE!-Rugió Beowulf bajando su espada Naegling y cuando había logrado cortar el hombro sano de Ezekiel, desde la misma tierra surgió un gran gigante Dragon que rugió aprisionando a Beowulf y con la fuerza más la velocidad de un meteoro siguió hacia adelante dejando destrozo a su pasado kilómetros más allá de esa ubicación.

Ezekiel escupió más grande, él se tambaleo cayendo al suelo escupiendo y vomitando sangre, se estaba muriendo se dio cuenta. Una espada trapazando su cuerpo no era cosa de risa. El trato de quitar la espada de su pecho pero la empuñadura estaba en su espalda.

Él se estaba muriendo.

Él iba a morir.

Ezekiel grito al sentir sus piernas romperse y un brazo ser cortado, su Dragon compañero transfiere todas sus heridas a su persona así que el grito y vomito sangre viendo como sangre y más sangre salían de nuevas heridas en todo su cuerpo. El comenzó a ahogarse con la sangre de su garganta, él iba a m—

¡ZSCHNIINNNN!

-¡Pugh-urk!...-Balbuceo Ezekiel escupiendo más sangre pero ahora el sentía más libertad, no menos dolor, desde su espalda y observo medio desorientado como una chica rubia gritaba tirando una espada a un lado y como sostenía su mano quemada. El la reconoció: Dawn. Se preguntó ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

-¡EZEKIEL NO TE MUERAS! ¡HE VENIDO A AYUDARTE!-Grito Dawn gimoteando al ver tanta sangre frente suyo como tambien su mano temblar de dolor por la quemadura al tocar un objeto divino y más un símbolo de poder divino como lo era Hrunting. Ella giro a Ezekiel a su espalda y trato de usar un hechizo sencillo de curación pero para su sorpresa su hechicería fue rechazada. Ah cierto, los dioses herejes y Campiones son inmunes a la magia.

Ella no podía curar su herida

Con un crujido aterrador el pecho de Ezekiel estallo de nuevo, más en concreto el de su corazón haciendo que el chico rugiera de dolor aun ahogándose con su sangre. Su Dragon finalmente murió siendo despedazado desde su corazón. Y la herida recién recibida fue el resultado. Dawn gimoteo al ser espectadora de esto, podía ver por su visión espiritual que lo único que mantenía vivo a Ezekiel era su espíritu pero eso no será suficiente.

Él se estaba muriendo.

¿Cómo podía ayudarlo?

…..

A menos que….

Si. Esa es la única forma.

Y aun con lágrimas en su rostro Dawn se sonrojo levemente pero no hubo validación en su decisión.

Ella tomo con delicadeza el rostro de Ezekiel llamando la atención del semi-inconsciente moribundo.

Aun con el horror de la situación ella le lanzo una sonrisa al Campione.

-Es mi primer beso, atesóralo…-Y con eso beso a Ezekiel. Pero no era un beso normal o de despedida para la muerte sino de salvación.

Aunque los Campiones son inmune a la magia.

Eso no cambia que aún son afectados por la magia interiormente.

Son capaces de ser afectado por la magia si entraba a su cuerpo.

Así que por el medio de un beso con todas sus fuerzas, voluntad y energía magia, Dawn utilizo todos los hechizos de curación que se sabía y los lanzo directamente al cuerpo de Ezekiel.

En poco tiempo las heridas de Ezekiel comenzaron a calmarse y cerrarse.

Dawn se separó de Ezekiel y escupió sangre que sin querer ingirió de Ezekiel pero ella decidió ignorar eso sino miro al Campione que respiraba una vez más libre de tosido de sangre.

Ella lo había logrado.

Ella le había salvado la vida.

Como también haber dado casi toda su fuerza vital.

Ella cayo a la tierra totalmente agotada, ella escupió un poco más de sangre de Ezekiel y miro al Campione da larga respiraciones profundas y fue entonces que Ezekiel le miro a los ojos sorprendidos. No era para menos. Prácticamente una desconocida se metió en la zona cero de la muerte y le ayudo en su momento de mayor peligro. Ella le había salvado la vida.

Y eso es algo muy importante.

En ese momento, a través de su ojos, Ezekiel perdono la, involuntaria, falta de empatía de Dawn a su situación.

De hecho, algo creció en su pecho, al ver a aquella chica rubia.

¡CRACK-BOOOOOMMMMM!

Una explosión sacudió toda la zona o más bien fue la caída de un ser divino que aterrizo frente al caído Ezekiel y su acompañante, Dawn fue lanzada como una muñeca de porcelana mientras que Ezekiel grito al ser pisado por Beowulf que le miraba con odio e ira extrema, había una terrible herida en su rostro y demás en su cuerpo, al parecer el Dragon compañero de Ezekiel le dio aquellas terribles heridas.

Y eso golpeo duro el orgullo del dios Dragon Slayer.

-¡TU! ¡MORIRAS! ¡MALDITA! ¡BASURA!-Rugió sacudiendo el mismo cielo Beowulf y fue ahí que dejo suelto todo su poder, su apariencia de vikingo cambio ligeramente al parecerse a la fusión entre un guerrero y un lobo, básicamente se convirtió en un hombre lobo ya que había llamado su faceta como **[Rikiwulf]** pero no solo eso sino dejo caer su espada Naegling que lentamente se convirtió en cenizas para después desaparecer.

Y alzo para tomar su otra espada.

La ultima la cual se encontraba en su espalda.

-¡TU CAERAS ANTE MI ARMA MAS FUERTE! **¡RUGE CON FEROCIDAD, GIGANTE EN ESPADA, MATEMOS A TODOS LOS QUE ES MAL! ¡[Espada de Gigante]!-** Exclamo Beowulf llamando la espada que mato a la madre de Grendel, su arma más confiable y de verdadero asesinato, al sacar la espada de su funda todo a su alrededor tembló y al momento en que la espada estaba al aire una montaña cercan fue destruida solo por el balanceo del poder de esta arma.

No había duda que Beowulf era en verdad un verdadero monstruo.

Ezekiel miro el poderío del dios hereje y temió ante su inminente muerte. Parecía que era el destino que iba a morir ahí. Beowulf parecía regocijarse al ver la desesperación en el rostro de Ezekiel y con su rostro hecho de un lobo aulló en victoria levantando su espada más fuerte con la intención de acabar con todo esto.

Cuando—

¡FZZZZZ!

-¡TOMA ESTO IMBECIL!-Grito de todas las cosas Sky al haber lanzado de todas las cosas la olvidada espada Hrunting que golpeo en el ojo de Beowulf sacando gritos de furia y dolor del dios hereje, no era para menos, aun cuando el tiro fue de pura suerte la espada Hrunting seguía siendo un arma divina y Beowulf en ese momento ya no está en su faceta como dios de acero al haber accedido el poder de Rikiwulf sino era un dios de la guerra, el cual es una faceta de tierra.

Por lo tanto sus propias espadas de acero le eran capaz de hacerle daño.

¿Cómo puede ser posible que Sky haya logrado tal milagro? Al parecer ella posee la habilidad Hime-Miko llamada **[Posesión divina]** que le permite canalizar el poder divino a través de su cuerpo, lo cual hace todo esto muy raro sino fuera que la abuela de Sky era de hecho japonesa, su poder siempre estuvo inactivo pero con el encuentro de dos dioses herejes en menos de una semana ella ha logrado obtener su poder oculto. Lastimosamente solo pudo hacer mucho como coger Hrunting y lanzarla como una flecha a Beowulf.

Gwen que estaba junto a Sky miro con temor e incredulidad a Beowulf, como si finalmente podría comprender el horror que Ezekiel se estaba enfrentando. Y maldiciendo su buena voluntad de haberla llevado ahí y haber sido de apoyo de Sky.

Oh, estaban tan jodidas.

Beowulf lo demostró rugir de suprema ira.

-¡MALDITAS MORTALES! ¡MUUUUUUEEEERRRRRAAAAAANNNNN!-Con tal rugido hizo algo se disparara en Ezekiel. Una idea. Una última carta triunfal para esta batalla. Así que fue cuando Beowulf movió su espada gigante que Ezekiel, invocado su máscara mandíbula de Dragon, mordió el talón de Beowulf sacando un gemido de dolor del dios herejes-¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡MUERE YA!

-¡TOMA ESTO!

¡SSSPPPPPPLLLLAAASSSHHHH!

El Chef mismo salido de la nada y usando el hechizo [Vuelo] tomo a Gwen y Sky como a la vez disparando en toda la cara de Beowulf con, de todas las putas madres cosas, una de esas pistolas súper grandes de agua que se usaron en los concursos de Total drama, solo que esta vez estaban llenas de una mezcla similar al cemento solo que más pegajoso y duradero. Como un dios hereje, esto no daño a Beowulf pero si tapo su visibilidad.

Y fue ahí que Ezekiel hizo su movimiento.

Llamo su última autoridad.

- _ **¡Muero esta noche y renazco en el siguiente día, de la tierra inmortal y oscura yo renazco en una forma más única, más monstruosa, más poderosa, yo renazco en el día y en la noche yo prevalezco, muero en la noche y renazco en el día, para que así pueda ser el más poderoso!**_ **[Renacimiento]**

Su autoridad de salvación y último recurso. Si estuviera herido o haya perdido una extremidad ya sea de un aliado o un enemigo o por sí mismo entonces se es capaz de llamar el poder de la vida y la muerte. El corazón de Ezekiel se detuvo. Y por un breve momento el murió.

Y su cuerpo se convirtió en sombras y cenizas de la cual rodeado de un aura visible de energía verde surgió Ezekiel totalmente recuperado y no solo eso sino con un aumento de poder temporalmente.

Y surgió en el punto ciego de Beowulf.

Justo cuando este mismo estaba ciego e indefenso.

Ezekiel sonrió; el obtuvo su oportunidad para la victoria.

- _ **¡Paso a paso camino hacia el lugar oscuro, lleno de sombras y horrores nocturnos, porque los monstruos son lo que caminan por este camino, yo que soy el monstruo, caminare por este solitario camino!**_ **[Caminante Oscuro]**

Y con un rugido de poder Ezekiel se lanzó como una bala chocando su cuerpo contra la de Beowulf y como un meteoro salió disparado a velocidad divina entrando en las sombras de un árbol y saliendo de las sombras de un edificios en Yukón para después entrar en las sombras y salir desde una parte de Egipto para después entrar y salir de las sombras de un árbol en áfrica y siguió eso y más gracias a su autoridad Caminante Oscuro ya que le permite moverse a todos los lugares que el alguna vez ha estado y él ha estado en muchas partes en total drama gira mundial.

El continuo moviéndose a todas partes en velocidad divina hasta que salió desde las sombras de una hoja en todo lo más alto del volcán de Hawái.

Un lugar que Ezekiel odiaba.

-¡Y QUE SERA MI LUGAR PARA LA VICTORIA!-Rugió Ezekiel y así en el alto sosteniendo a Beowulf golpeo con todas sus fuerza, tantos que se rompió las manos pero fue lo suficiente para enviar a Beowulf al aun activo volcán.

La caída fue tal que levanto lava e hizo que el pegote en el rostro de Beowulf fuera medio desecho y mirara alarmado en donde se encontraba, el rugido de ira e invoco desde el mismo aire una jauría de lobos gigantes pero Ezekiel no se detuvo en su ataque sino dio el paso final de su victoria. Agradeciendo que su autoridad **[Renacimiento]** impidió que sufriera los efectos secundarios de usar Velocidad divina, activo su autoridad más fuerte.

 **[Mandíbula de Dragon]**

Y aun cuando era imposible, improbable e inconcebible, aun rodeado de lava Beowulf supo algo que le helaría la esencia hasta más allá de los siglos en su mito.

Él había perdido.

Y peor contra un recién nacido.

Y aun mucho peor….es que Campione era un **[Dragon]**

-¡MUUUUUUEEEERRRRRREEEE!-Como un rugido de un poderoso Dragon que rompió el cielo e hizo temblar la tierra, armado con su máscara mandíbula de Dragon, Ezekiel lanzo un meteoro de fuego concentrado a Beowulf logrando golpearlo con toda la fuerza de un cometa ardiente enviado desde el mismo sol para empujarlo más y más al fondo del volcán causando una reacción en cadena que creo una terrible explosión de fuego, lava y demás llevándose consigo mismo a Beowulf volviéndolo en cenizas.

Menos mal que esa parte de Hawái está desocupada.

Sino habría sido temible.

¡BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Una explosión de humo, lava, tierra, cenizas y fuego ilumino el cielo mismo, fue tal que incluso países lejanos podrían ser capaces de verlo. Y aun en el aire Ezekiel miraba eso con asombro. Aun cuando le resultaba increíble él fue quien causo eso. Como tambien había experimentado una vez la tan ansiada….

 **[Victoria]**

Había ganado.

Podía sentirlo.

Su nueva autoridad había llegado a su ser.

El poder del lobo monstruo **[Lobo Sombra Espada]** autoridad ganada después de haber matado a Beowulf/Rikiwulf.

Y Ezekiel lanzo una risa demencial mientras veía como una gran roca aún más grande la que una vez le había aplastado iba hacia el pero activando su Caminante Oscuro se movió a las sombras de esa gigante roca saliendo ileso de las consecuencias de esa súper erupción volcánica, posteriormente saldría de las sombras del Chef que había recogido a la herida Dawn y era acompañado por Gwen y Sky. El cayó al suelo de espalda soltando un quejido de dolor pero el soltaba risa sin entender realmente porque.

Quizás porque el sobrevivió lo que prácticamente era su muerte inminente.

-¡EZEKIEL!-Gritaron los otros presentes y todos a duras penas con sus heridas se acercaron al Campione más joven preocupados. Ezekiel pudo decir al verlos, estos chicos, esta gente que una vez le temieron e ignoraron estaban preocupados por él. Porque en unos minutos antes estaba a punto de morir y ahí estaba el riendo como si nada.

El sonrió suavemente.

Por ese momento él se sintió en paz.

No había odio en él.

No para esas personas.

Lo que Dawn, Sky, Gwen y Chef no sabían pero en ese momento se ganaron el respeto y perdón eterno de un Campione.

Algo que pocos experimentaran.

Pero tranquilos; habrán otros que se ganaran ese respeto.

Ezekiel les sonrió a aquellos que pusieron sus vidas en riesgo por él y que a sin lugar dudas salvaron su vida.

Él dijo simplemente:

-Gane….gane…..-Con esa simplemente palabra hizo que los otros cuatros se relajaran y cayeran al suelo totalmente cansados, agotados y demás, Sky cayo rápidamente dormida, usar su poder por primera vez fue demasiado, Dawn había sufrido heridas al ser empujada por Beowulf por lo que se echó una siesta en los brazos del Chef, el mencionado solo soltó un suspiro sintiéndose demasiado viejo para esta mierda y Gwen solo miro a Ezekiel con un montón de pensamientos recorriendo al mismo tiempo en su cabeza.

No sabía que decir o que hacer.

Pero si algo es cierto es que….ya no le temía a Ezekiel.

Sino le traía curiosidad.

-Mmmmm _¿Por qué será?...-_ Pensó la gótica mirando al joven Campione. Y a los lejos Samey se tambaleo a lado de su hermana al sentir que las imágenes espirituales de muchos cambiaron en ese momento. Y Bridgette ayudando a los heridos miro a la lejanía confundida, como si la batalla había terminado y ahora había una paz nunca antes vista. La rubia surfista frunció el ceño ¿Qué fue eso?

Y la espada **[Hrunting]** se encontraba en el suelo olvidada por todos.

Fue ahí que Ezekiel comenzó a vomitar como propenso. Después de todo el uso velocidad divina.

En algún momento tenía que suceder.

Vaya manera de arruinar una victoria perfecta.

* * *

 **Horas más tardes.**

 **Estados unidos.**

-Si…..si…..sé que sucedió aunque los detalles se me escapan…..si, también me sorprendió sobre la explosión del volcán en Hawái, si…aja…..bien, le diré a Lord Smith, gracias Jack….nos vemos…..-Colgó entonces el profesor Alhambra Jefferson, uno de los pocos magos de la asociación de Investigación de sortilegios mágicos que tienen la tarea de informarles cosas importantes a Lord John Pluto Smith cuando el director general de la asociación y el mayordomo de Lord Smith están ocupados, básicamente él era un mensajero cuando no había nadie para la tarea.

Y conociendo lo teatral que era el Campione americano no se sorprendió verlo detrás de el en el momento en que termino la llamada. John Pluto Smith era un hombre vestido con una ropa con capa púrpura y un casco de metal morado, plateado y azul parecido al de un insecto, el Campione con una gracia felina llena de majestuosidad y teatralidad se sentó en un asiento frente a alhambra.

-Saludo usted profesor Jefferson, es un honor para mí que tengamos ¡esta gloriosa reunión! De verdad es una pena que no nos reunamos más seguidos pero como sabrá, el tiempo es corto por lo que hay que aprovecharlo todo.

-Como usted diga, lord Pluto Smith, es un honor estar en su presencia—

-No digas patrañas, buen hombre, venga, siéntense, vengan, no sea tímido, aquí le habla un héroe, no un tirano, por favor sea amable….-Dijo John Pluto Smith con grandilocuencia que hizo que alhambra tomara asiento soltando un suspiro. Ambos, mago y Campione, se quedaron callados antes de que John Pluto Smith hablara-…..veo que esta reunión no será algo de su agrado, señor Jefferson, así que le pediré que sea franco, tranquilo, no habrá problema para usted.

-…..Entonces creo que seré directo al grano, lord Pluto Smith, espero que no se ofenda, mi lord, de lo que le tengo que decir…-Y fue así que Alhambra tuvo que informarle a un Campione, un rey demonio supremo, como una batalla entre el nuevo octavo Campione y un dios hereje desconocido termino de todas las cosas en una parte alejada de Hawái y termino causando la destrucción de esa pequeña isla con una explosión del volcán.

Básicamente el nuevo Campione ha hecho lo impensable.

Había entrado en territorio ajeno y no solo eso sino se dispuso a causar destrucción como si no le importara.

Guerras y masacres han sido causadas por menos.

Y aun cuando John Pluto Smith sea un héroe y alabado por muchos en todo estados unidos eso no ayuda a calmar el temor de Alhambra y muchos otros. Toda la información sobre el Octavo Campione ha sido bloqueada de todas las maneras. Nadie sabe quién es o donde se encuentra o como es y demás cuestiones. Solo se sabe que es canadiense y está asociado a la organización Golden Dawn.

Así que nadie puede decir si este suceso fue un accidente o intencional.

Si es lo último entonces habrá un Campione enemigo contra John Pluto Smith.

Y eso no era algo que ellos deseaban que ocurriera.

Después de haber dado esta información al Campione enmascarado este se quedó en silencio y fue un largo tiempo antes de que hablara con voz solemne.

-Lo he decidido. Iré a Canadá y conoceré a mi nuevo compatriota Campione.

-¡¿QQQQUUUEEEEE?!-Grito con sumo espanto alhambra al escucho tal disparate del Campione aunque tenía que haberlo esperado. Todos los Campiones son unos tontos locos. John Pluto Smith se levantó de su asiento acercándose a la ventana abierta de aquella oficina. Y mientras lo hacia el siguió hablando.

-Es lógico que esto es lo que tengo que hacer. El nuevo Campione es bastante desconocido a nivel mundial, por lo tanto es mi deber, siendo el más cercano por país, para estudiarlo y llegar a la conclusión de la personalidad, meta y aptitud de este nuevo Campione ¡yo que soy el héroe más grande es mi deber de probar al nuevo novato en nuestra tarea como los defensores contra la maldad de los dioses herejes!

-¡Pero eso es una locura, lord Pluto Smith, podría terminar en una pelea contra el octavo campione!

-¡eso es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar, así que no me detenga profesor Jefferson, mi decisión ha sido tomada! ¡Nuestro próximo destino será Canadá!

Y con eso dicho John Pluto Smith uso su autoridad [Metamorfosis] usando como sacrificio la luz de la habitación y salir corriendo en la forma de un jaguar gigante dejando atrás al profesor mago temblando con locura ante la próxima Clusterfuck que vendría en Canadá. El Campione de estados unidos va a un encuentro con el Campione de Canadá. No había que darle mucho pensamiento; todo va a terminar un desastre. Y así con una calma fría el hombre saco una botella de vodka y se la bebió directamente de la botella. Sus superiores estarán enojado mucho con él.

Joder, estaba demasiado viejo para esta mierda.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **[Lobo Sombra Espada]**

 _ **¡Espada de los lobos ven a mí, con el poder de las sombras ruge a mí y con el acero en mis venas da poder a mí!**_

 _Autoridad usurpada después de haber matado al dios hereje Beowulf, obtenida de la facetas del mismo Beowulf como tambien de Rikiwulf. Esta autoridad es la alusión de la cercanía de Ezekiel con los animales en su estado mutado._

 _Es una autoridad que solo puede usarse si se toma las sombras de la zona, cuanto más sombras haya más peligrosa será esta autoridad, por lo tanto en la noche su poder es más alto y en luna llena su nivel de poder es aún mayor._

 _Es una autoridad viviente que se manifiesta como un lobo hecho de sombras y acero que actuara como si fuera un aura rodeando a Ezekiel, este lobo de sombras posee las capacidades de crear construcciones divinas hechas de acero y sombras por lo tanto es capaz de crear armas desde todas las sombras de las zonas como tambien extender su voluntad de sombras a su alrededor aunque su poder es disminuido si se está en un lugar con mucha iluminación o donde haya mucho sol._

 _El lobo en si se puede convertir en una espada que puede cambiar su constitución a los deseos de Ezekiel y siendo un ser viviente posee un monton de tácticas y habilidades versátiles. Debido a su factor de sombras y acero, esta es una autoridad muy fuerte contras esencias de tierras pero es débil a las esencias de fuego y luz. A la vez se es capaz de ser usada junto con la autoridad Caminante oscuro._

 _A la vez se puede usar el lobo como un familiar tanto mayor como menor, óseo como una bestia divina hecha de sombras y acero para la batalla o un pequeño cachorro que ayuda a Ezekiel en diferentes tareas._

 _Las debilidades de esta autoridad wson el fuego y luz pero más allá de ello es que no puede ser usada por las autoridades de fuego o luz de Ezekiel, por lo cual Mandíbula de Dragon no puede ser usada al mismo tiempo con esta autoridad._

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí esta, me tomo tres días hacerla, espero que les gusten. Estoy algo de corto de tiempo pero les diré algunas cosas: la interacción de las chicas con Ezekiel es lenta, por lo cual si ven que la unión es muy rápida es de hecho lo contrario, solo es la base, el romance y todo eso vendrá mucho después, además a comparación con Godou que se ganó unas cuantas mujeres con solo pelear una pelea o solo conocerlas creo que mi método es más bien lógico, ósea, al menos no se enamoraron de él enseguida ya que eso será muy Gary Stu.**

 **Sobre lo de la conexión de Beowulf con otros seres místicos pues fue lo mejor que pude hacer así que si alguien no le gusta pues lo siento, es lo mejor que puede hacer.**

 **La nueva autoridad de Ezekiel está basado en el poder de Canis Lykaon de Highschool DxD.**

 **El poder de Sky es similar al de Ena solo que ella es inexperta. Planeo que ella sea quien maneje la espada Hrunting pero si alguien tiene algo que decir, adelante.**

 **En el próximo capítulo habrá romance entre Ezekiel, Dawn y Sky mientras que John Smith Pluto hace aparición. Y otro Campione no está muy feliz que se diga. Dejen Reviews y todo eso.**


	4. Vida 4

_**El octavo Campione.**_

 _ **Total drama no me pertenece como tampoco me pertenece la serie Campione.**_

 _ **Debido a los buenos comentarios recibidos por el Oneshot decidí seguir con algunos capítulos más de esta serie.**_

 _ **Ezekiel x Bridgette x Samey x Dawn x Gwen x Sky.**_

 _ **Esto es un UA. Esto ocurre en un escenario alternativo, alrededor de la época de total drama Pahkitew Island aunque no sigue su cronología exacta. No he visto total drama All—Star así que habrá cosa que se me pierdan.**_

* * *

 **Conversaciones por toda parte.**

* * *

 _Montreal, Quebec._

—Parece que te han dado todos los lujos ¿eh, Dawn?

—Si…aunque no creo que me lo merezca….—Respondió la mencionada sentando en una cama de enfermería, junto a ella era Zoey y Mike que estaba viendo como la chica rubia hacia pequeñas muecas cuando se movía, después de todo su brazo derecho estaba cubierto por una gran cantidad de vendas, unas de sus piernas está rota y tenía puesto un cuello ortopédico.

El haber sostenido un arma divina aunque sea por un momento y ser lanzada como si nada por Beowulf tuvo sus consecuencias.

Dawn se encontraba en una habitación bien cuidada con los mejores equipos médicos del mundo y unos que otros aparatos mágicos, había una gran nevera llena con las mejores de las delicias y unas que otras medicinas de alta categoría, habían sillones muy cómodos además de ser de lujo e incluso habían flores muy caras además de otras nimiedades que daba a entender que si, Dawn estaba siendo consentida por algo.

O más bien por alguien de hecho.

Dawn sonrió apenada igual observando todos los lujos en la habitación.

—De verdad me da pena, tantas cosas que ni siquiera voy a usar.

—Pffff no creo que la cosa sea tan grave, no eres la única, al Chef le dieron una habitación VIP con todo pagado, a Gwen le dieron de todo como varias becas a universidades de artes y un cuarto repleto de regalos caros y Sky tiene un televisor de pantalla plana en su cuarto cerca de aquí de la zona médica. Eso sin contar la gran cantidad de revisiones médicas que le dieron a los tres.

—Sí, es como…es como si hubieran ganado la lotería….—Dijo con una sonrisa Zoey sacando un bufido de Mike que se acomodaba en uno de los sillones hecho de cuero en la habitación. El chico le gustaba la comodidad de esos muebles.

Dawn soltó una risita, pensar que las sillas simples de plásticos fueron reemplazadas por sillones que cuestan millones, era ridículo pero la prueba estaba frente suyo.

Repentinamente Zoey se puso seria y miro a Dawn para después hablarle:

—…Dejando a un lado las bromas, en serio, Dawn ¿Por qué Ezekiel te dio todas estas cosas? O más bien ¿Por qué a ti y a los demás les ha dado todos esos lujos?

Dawn se puso seria tambien. Nadie era estúpido. Era obvio que todos estos lujos eran de parte de Ezekiel. Según pudo saber de parte del Chef fue que Ezekiel finalmente hizo contacto directo con los líderes de Golden Dawn y ha acordado ser su superior, supuestamente Golden Dawn deseaban la asociación con un Campione para ganar prestigio antes de que otras organizaciones mágicas intenten entrar en contacto con Ezekiel e intentar ganar su buena gracia.

De hecho habían llegado muchas cartas de muchas organizaciones como el _[Wintegamot] [Old Wolf]_ y _[Azteca Unión]_ tratando de ganarse el favor de Ezekiel pero este ya había ordenado hace días atrás que nadie de lo sobrenatural contactara con él o le molestaran, por ello Golden Dawn ha ignorado esas llamadas y cartas e incluso ocultaron toda la información de Ezekiel.

Si el rey supremo quiere privacidad pues privacidad tendrá.

De igual forma Ezekiel había ordenado a sus nuevos subordinados darles todos los lujos posibles a quienes le ayudaron en su primera victoria contra un dios hereje y pues de ahí venían todos esos mimos para Dawn mientras ella se recuperaba de sus heridas. Dawn está halagada por el gesto pero ella no era una persona materialista así que ella compartía todos esos lujos recién ganados con sus amigos.

Por naturaleza ella era una persona amable.

—….Mmmmm es bastante obvio, fue gracias a nosotros que le dimos ese empuje para la victoria pero…..creo que es más por culpa….después de todo no soy la única que recibió regalos ¿no?...—De hecho las palabras de Dawn eran ciertas, Zoey y Mike se miraron con una mueca de dolor recordando cuando sus padres le dijeron en como "mágicamente" ganaron concursos que le dieron grandes premios como un millón de dólares y becas para la universidad para la pareja, no eran los únicos sino todos los demás igual recibieron grandes regalos.

Dawn tomo el control del televisor puesto en la mesa a lado de su cama y rápidamente se concentró en ver la televisión encontrando un canal las noticias que han estado mostrados durante esos tres días desde la batalla entre Ezekiel y Beowulf los sucesos recientes que ocurrieron en Canadá y Hawái.

La noticia relataba el suceso que el público creía que había sucedido: un grupo criminal canadiense había soltando un químico en los conductores de agua de toda Canadá, supuestamente el químico era de tiempo lento por lo tanto tomo mucho tiempo para que surtiera tiempo y llevara a la locura a casi todas las personas de Canadá. Golden Dawn uso sus magos maestros de la alteración de recuerdos, recursos, contactos y sobornos para así tapar todo el incidente de la aparición del dios hereje _[Beowulf]_

La destrucción e incendio forestal que ocurrió en las montañas en donde ocurrió la batalla de Ezekiel contra Beowulf fue tapada con otra mentira creíble y no solo eso sino tambien se hablaba de la terrible explosión volcánica que ocurrió en Hawái que a la vez fue ocultada del publico civil. En total se estaba viendo la tapadera de la batalla de Ezekiel contra Beowulf.

Como tambien se estaba informado la cantidad de muertos como resultado de la batalla entre el Campione y el dios hereje: 1034 personas murieron con 1204 heridos. Hubo mucha destrucción, accidentes de autos, edificios destruidos y demás daño material que transciende más allá de cinco millones de dólares en daños.

Y todo esto ocurrió por una batalla que solo tomo máximo media hora.

Lejos de cualquier civilización.

En donde solo unos cincuenta y tanto más murieron estando cerca de la batalla.

Todos ellos eran magos de Golden Dawn.

Todos consciente de lo que se metían estando cerca de un God Slayer.

Pero como se ve: hubo muchísimas perdidas de civiles inocentes.

Aun con todo, ocurrió este desastre aun cuando los causantes no hicieron algo directamente para que ocurriera.

Pero que indirectamente causaron.

Definitivamente el choque entre un Campione y dios hereje deja un daño verdaderamente temible.

Dawn le sonrió con tristeza a Mike y Zoey.

—Ezekiel se siente culpable. Esto es la única forma de calmar su culpa pero le tomara mucho tiempo superar esto.

—¿Por qué debería de sentirse culpable? El salvo nuestras vidas, él es un héroe…—dijo con incertidumbre Zoey, por un lado ella estaba francamente aterrorizada de Ezekiel, tanto poder contenido en un solo mortal dejo tieso del miedo a muchos, de hecho viendo el alcance del verdadero poder como Campione de Ezekiel hizo que muchos de los "malvados" de los concursantes de total drama como Heather, Alejandro, Sugar, Lightning y demás decidieran de una vez bajar la cabeza y aceptar que el más impopular de su grupo es el _[Rey Supremo]_

Por otro lado Zoey no era hipócrita en negar un hecho innegable: si no fuera por Ezekiel todos habrían muerto.

Según los rumores dichos por algunos de los magos centinelas de esa base secundaria de Golden Dawn, Ezekiel por casi muerte contra Beowulf y de hecho lo hizo, se cree que uso una autoridad, ósea el poder que robo de Grendel, que le permitió renacer desde la misma muerte y así dar el golpe final obteniendo la victoria.

Y destruyendo un volcán.

Si, aun con decirlo no daba risa.

Muchos de los jóvenes de verdad estaban asustados y estaban de puntitas alrededor del tema de Ezekiel, sabiendo bien que si lo hacían enojar entonces estarían causando la ira absoluta de un Campione. Rey de reyes, rey supremo, rey demoniaco y demás títulos. Ahora entendían porque el Chef y todos los demás magos aun muchos mayores que Ezekiel se arrodillaban ante su presencia con respeto, temor y obligación. Ellos sabían lo que él era capaz de hacer.

Desgraciadamente los seres humanos tememos lo que es poderoso, desconocidos e incontrolable. Al igual que cualquier persona en algún momento se han asustado con la oscuridad, los rayos, las tormentas y demás efectos naturales porque no podemos controlarlos, Los Campione son fuerza de la naturaleza salvaje con la única intención en su existencia para matar: matar a los dioses herejes.

Por ello los Campiones eran tan temidos.

Por ello los Campiones son considerados tiranos.

Por ellos los Campione son considerados monstruos.

Por ello los Campione son considerados inhumano.

Tanto poder contenido en una existencia mortal no es algo para tomarse a la ligera.

Pero eso no cambia un hecho.

Ezekiel les salvo la vida a todos.

Zoey, Mike y algunos tenían un cierto respeto con Ezekiel ya que les salvos su vidas no solo una sino dos veces pero eso era una cosa y otra era aceptarlo de una como un amigo. Le tenían respeto pero aún le temían y despreciaban. Como tal Zoey y Mike encontraba un poco extraño la atención extraña que Ezekiel le estaba dando a Dawn, El Chef, Sky y Gwen. Todos los demás igual estaban preguntándose que estaba sucediendo en verdad.

Dawn pensó por un buen tiempo antes de hablarles a sus amigos:

—Saben que puedo leer las auras de las demás personas, por eso se cómo se siente Ezekiel, ser un héroe no es la prioridad de Ezekiel en este momento. Por ello dándonos regalos es la única forma de decir "lo siento por todos los problemas" mientras él está concentrado en algo más importante.

—Espera ¿en que él está concentrado?

—La batalla de _[Beowulf]_ le ha afectado de igual forma como tambien nos ha afectado. No sé lo que vendrá ahora pero lo esperado es que Ezekiel estará solo por un buen tiempo.

—Bueno…no creo que haya problema en eso pero…Dawn…. Quiero preguntarte ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue que le hicimos a él para que este tan enojado con nosotros? Nosotros ni siquiera hemos estado cerca suyo para decir que le dijimos o hicimos algo.

—Sí, incluso cuando era Mal no creo que le haya hecho algo malo…. ¿Cierto?

—No lo sé, esos días sí que fueron raros pero no, el dolor e ira de Ezekiel hacia nosotros, los "novatos" de total drama no es porque le hayamos hecho sino es de hecho que no hicimos nada.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Dawn?

—Su aura esta tan llena de rojo, verde y azul enfermo, tanto dolor e ira me causa escalofríos pero leer sus emociones de hecho no me hace ser capaz de saber todo lo que le sucedió y mas que es un Campione pero ahora puedo decir porque Ezekiel nos odia tanto. No hicimos nada por él. Era un inocente que se convirtió en un monstruo, un fenómeno, una abominación y no mostramos ninguna clase de empatía por él. De hecho él no fue el único, Dakota tambien sufrió por este show ¿e hicimos algo por ella? No. No lo hicimos.

Aun cuando Dakota este actualmente en tratamiento con ayuda mágica para volver a la normalidad, al escuchar las palabras de Dawn pudieron darse cuenta porque Ezekiel estaba tan enojados. No es que le hicieron algo terrible o fueron intencionalmente crueles, sino fueron cosas que escalaron más allá de su control: simplemente no les intereso. No era su culpa. Eran humanos y adolescentes. Eran capaces de hacer cosas terribles sin que se dieran cuenta.

Mike y Zoey se miraron culpables e iban a decir algo cuando Dawn alzo una mano deteniéndolos.

—Basta. No se sientan culpables. Hicimos mal, sí, pero no tratamos de ser crueles con el directamente, Ezekiel superara su ira, lo sé, puedo verlo con mi poder, por ello es que aún seguimos metidos con el Golden Dawn aun cuando somos civiles. Si queremos ser libres de la ira de un Campione lo mejor que podemos hacer es ser nosotros y así demostrar a Ezekiel que nuestra falta de acción por su accidente no fue intencional.

Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio por un buen rato. La televisión siguió mostrando noticias y más noticias sobre la tragedia que golpeo Canadá, el suceso en Hawái y al parecer alguna extraña noticia sobre el creciente número de destrucción de monumentos históricos por los lados de Europa y Japón. Dawn silenciosamente se preguntó qué clase de monstruo hizo esta clase de destrucción sin culpa alguna.

En Japón un cierto God Slayer se puso a llorar sin razón aparente.

—…..Vaya, Dawn, es la primera vez que has hablado tanto en una sola vez—Hablo entonces Zoey con una suave sonrisa después del momento de silencio. Ella y su novio harían como bien habían dicho Dawn, no hicieron nada malo a Ezekiel directamente, solo cometieron un error y así estarían ahí esperando el momento en que podían demostrar a Ezekiel que, aun con todo, deseaban disculparse por su falta de acción.

Dawn sonrió avergonzada a las palabras de su amiga aunque hizo una mueca al sentir un pulso de dolor en su costado.

Mike se levantó preocupado por su amiga pero la rubia le detuvo alzando su mano libre.

—Tranquilo, no es nada, uff, esto es solo una pequeña herida, menos mal que ese dios hereje no estuvo tan concentrado en mi…habría sido mucho peor.

—Y eso ocurrió porque quitaste esa…. ¿Cómo era? Si, esa espada negra de Ezekiel. Men, si lo que dices es verdad, ese chico sí que es duro, seguir peleando después de haber sido apuñalado parece cosa de cuentos de hadas. De igual forma, Dawn ¿Cómo se sintió tocar….eh, esa espada del dios hereje ese?

—Mmmmm doloroso, mira mi brazo, está roto….

—Hehehehe, uff, lo siento.

—Ugh, Mike, tienes que ser más compresivo que eso.

—Ya, ya, Zoey, Mike no quiso ser insensible. Bueno, pues si tú deseas deberías de preguntarle a Sky como se siente, ella fue capaz de manejarlo….Mmmmm me pregunto ¿Dónde estará ella?

* * *

 ** _Piso subterráneo._**

 ** _Base secundaria de Golden Dawn._**

* * *

—Conque esa es, eh…..—Murmuro Ezekiel junto al Chef y un grupo de magos de elite de Golden Dawn, frente a ellos descansando dentro de una capsula de vidrio mágicamente reforzado era la espada Matadragones _[Hrunting]_ una espada que de hecho no debería de seguir existiendo pero lo hace.

Y esto era un problema en un cierto nivel.

Ezekiel no sabía cuál.

Apenas ha pasado una semana siendo Campione, él no sabe todo, demándalo si quieres.

—¿Y bien? Me podrían explicar ¿Cuál es el problema con esta espada?—Pregunto inocentemente el Campione a sus, nuevos, subordinados, quienes como se debía de esperar temblaron de terror al ser sido dirigidos por un Campione y con balbuceo intentaron responderle haciendo que Ezekiel se pegara su cara con una de sus manos—Por los cielos mismos ¿así que van a actuar todas las demás personas? Urg, esto me causa mucho enojo, eh.

Finalmente el que hablo fue Chef, igual cansando con la falta de auto—respeto de los magos presentes.

—Uff, esto demasiado viejo para esta mierda. Bien, escucha mi rey, la cosa es que esta espada ahora es un _[Constructor divino]_

—¿Qué es eso, eh?

—Es un artefacto creado o relacionado a un dios en específico, es un objeto que posee el poder divino de una esencia mitológica, como tal es un artefacto que no puede ser usado por humanos ordinarios, sino los extraordinarios son capaces de usarlos e incluso son casos únicos.

Chef se detuvo por un momento pensando en su siguiente elección de palabras.

—Lastimosamente no son armas sino tambien son un peligro para cualquier. Por poseer parte del poder de un dios hereje causa anormalidad muy variadas pero la más fácil de reconocer es que con este objeto, esta espada aquí, el dios hereje conocido como _[Beowulf]_ ha perdido una pizca de su poder, en este caso la invocación e utilización de su espada _[Hrunting]_

El chef señalo entonces a la espada negra.

—Como tal si Beowulf desciende de nuevo desde su leyenda ya no será tan fuerte porque le falta unos de los "iconos" que definen su leyenda y para recuperar su poder tendrá que recuperar su espada. De hecho esto ya ha ocurrido y curiosamente en el mismo año.

—¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento?

—Disculpe su majestad…—Interrumpió temeroso uno de los magos elite presentes, Ezekiel centro sus ojos en dicho mago causando que este temblara profundamente creyendo que había ofendido a Ezekiel y que sería asesinado por ello.

Ezekiel dudaba que con solo palabras cambiara eso, por lo tanto soltando un suspiro leve de hastió hizo una seña al tipo a continuar. El mago rápidamente hizo cumplir con su cometido:

—Tenemos informes que tiene relación a esto. Se trata del séptimo Campione _[Kusanagi Godou]_

—…..Ah….si, unos de mis hermanos Campiones, eh.

—¿H—hermanos, señor?

—Meh, tengo este sentimientos de llamarlos así aunque no me interesa conocerlos, eh. De igual forma ve a tu punto.

—Sí, su majestad. Según los informes obtenido de parte de la organización _[Cruz de cobre Negro]_ el dios de la guerra _[Verethragna]_ había separado todas sus facetas haciéndole más débil e incluso, según dicen los informes de la _[Diavolo Rosso]_ Erica Blandelli incluso el dios hereje actuó como si fuera un niño normal, bueno, más o menos.

—….No te entendí mucho pero ok, como sea, adelante, eh.

Chef tembló sintiéndose estúpido de repente. Olvido que Ezekiel es totalmente atrofiado en las interacciones sociales, que haya logrado ganarse el respeto a regañadientes de los otros jóvenes de total drama tiene que ser por la fortuna, buena suerte y carisma que viene al ser un Campione. Pero no cambia el hecho que el chico seguía siendo ignorante de muchas cosas que son de conocimiento común y corriente. Bueno, dejando a un lado el conocimiento mágico.

Entonces el mago siguió hablando como si nada, como si Ezekiel entendiera bien todos los términos que estaba diciendo.

—No solo eso, su majestad, sino antes de su nacimiento, dos semanas y media atrás de hecho, hubo una catástrofe en Japón debido a los movimientos de la diosa hereje _[Athena]_ la cual antes de eso era apenas una _[Ancestro divino]_ y ataco al séptimo Campione para obtener, no sé cómo lo tenía, el _[Gorgoneion]_ que aunque es un _[Grimoire]_ tambien puede actuar como un _[Constructor Divino]_ en las manos adecuadas, cuando Athena tomo el Gorgoneion logro convertirse en una _[Diosa Hereje]_ alcanzando todo su poder.

Hubo un cómico silencio en el lugar.

Los magos esperaron palabras e instrucciones del rey supremo.

El Chef se pegó en la frente silenciosamente sabiendo lo que sucedería.

Ezekiel miraba a todos lados sintiéndose nervioso y atrapado.

Eso era porque:

—¡No les entendí nada! ¡Nada de nada!

Porque si, Ezekiel es un Campione pero sigue siendo el idiota ignorante que todos queremos.

Chef suspiro sabiendo bien que Ezekiel no entendió nada las palabras del mago así que con un tosido llamando la atención del joven Campione comenzó la explicación:

—Los Grimoire son dispositivos antiguos que contienen la magia, la sabiduría y el conocimiento divino, la más antigua de las que se infunden con el poder y la sabiduría de un dios. A diferencia de la forma en que son comúnmente representado, sin embargo, un Grimoire no necesita ser un libro. De hecho, ya que el primero de ellos anteriores a los libros, muchos Grimoire tienen formas muy diferentes de lo que comúnmente imaginado. Los más antiguos están talladas en piedra o metal.

—Oh, bueno, es bueno saber qué es eso, eh. Entonces ¿Qué es lo otro eso de ancestro?

—Un ancestro divino es una diosa hereje de tierra que ha perdido su poder y ha quedado atascada en una forma semi—humana bendecida con la eterna juventud y poderes mágicos a gran escala. La única forma para que un ancestro divino recupere su status como dios hereje es recuperar la esencia de su poder perdido. En este caso Athena recupero el Gorgoneion que poseía su poder perdido.

—….Oh….Ohhhh…espera…. ¿quieres decir que….?

—Sí, Beowulf ahora no posee todo su poder, el hecho que no le haya prestado atención significa que no sea mucho poder pero todo dios hereje hará lo que sea para recuperar su poder perdido. Y con eso significa que la reaparición de Beowulf no es una posibilidad sino una certeza. Y eso no es lo peor.

—¿Qué cosa, Chef? Creo que eso es bastante malo que tenga que pelear de nuevo contra él.

—Oh no es que sea tan grave, no tiene que suceder ahora, quizás el regrese en diez años, veinte, cuarenta y cien mas ¿Quién sabe? Pero el regresara y esta vez peleara contra todo e incluso su nueva autoridad no podrá ser usada en su contra porque tiene la esencia que tú le quitaste al matarlo.

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo peor?

—Porque el poder de Beowulf sigue existiendo, si alguna organización herética o alguna ancestro divino se la ingenia para tomar la espada _[Hrunting]_ serían capaces de acortar el tiempo de la reaparición de Beowulf en un instante usando un difícil y complicado ritual.

—¿Quieres decir que…..?

—Sí, si algún enemigo toma esta espada: Beowulf regresara sin lugar a dudas en un instante.

Ezekiel puede ser un idiota ignorante pero él, a la vez, es un genio cuando la situación lo requiere.

Ese rango muy bien se lo gano al matar a un dios.

Y por ello al instante pudo ver las muchas consecuencias de esto. Las pérdidas humanas que ocurrieron a la aparición de Beowulf pesan y carcome el alma de Ezekiel aun cuando reconoce que no fue directamente su culpa pero Ezekiel igual se culpaba. Saber el hecho que el causante de esto podría regresar desde la tierra de los mitos antes de su tiempo hizo que un sentimiento de ira, temor y aprensión llenara el corazón del Campione.

Ya podía ver el temor y urgencia de los magos presentes.

Solo había una duda…

—¿Cómo destruimos esta cosa?

—…..Esa es la cosa, mi rey….los constructores divinos y Grimoire no pueden ser destruidos.

Por un segundo ante su propia sorpresa Ezekiel sintió una intensa rabia.

La sala por un segundo tembló y todos los magos presentes sintieron un sudor frio caerles por la espalda.

Por un momento una bestia iracunda iba a actuar pero esta con pura fuerza de voluntad se contuvo.

Ezekiel aspiro un poco de aire para calmarse, le tomo unos minutos mirando el vacío para recuperar la compostura, ya con ello hecho decidió irse de ahí con la promesa de pensar esta situación mejor después. El castaño se giró y viendo la espada negra Hrunting desde el rabillo del ojo salió de esa bóveda secreta para caminar sin demora por los pasillos subterráneos, los magos no sabían que hacer pero actuaron rápidamente cuando Ezekiel les hizo una seña para que le siguieran. El Chef ya a lado de Ezekiel espero palabras del rey supremo y no se decepciono cuando el castaño hablo:

—Que esto no sea conocido por nadie más. No se cómo lo harán pero traten de que nadie sepa que me enfrente a Beowulf. Que nadie sepa de esto. Si nadie sabe a quién le pertenece esta espada entonces no hay problemas. Si Beowulf aparece entonces usare esta espada como un cebo para acabar con él con rapidez y sorpresa, eh.

—Como usted guste, su majestad….—Dijeron varios de los magos sintiendo un poco de respeto ante el rey supremo y rápidamente fueron a cumplir con las órdenes dada de Ezekiel. El Campione y su pequeño grupo siguieron caminando hablando de diferentes temas sobre la organización Golden Dawn y demás hasta que Ezekiel se detuvo en un pasillo en donde tenía un ventanal que mostraba una habitación grande. Al ver quien estaba en la habitación hizo una mueca de sorpresa y confusión.

—…..eh…..como…..eh….que…..bien, alguien por favor me pueden decir ¿Qué carajo está haciendo Sky ahí?

Como había dicho el joven Campione, la chica de cabello negro de ascendencia japonesa y norteamericana estaba en una gran sala semi—similar a un cuarto de hospital sino que había uno que otros artefactos mágicos y un estante llenos de libros de toda la cosa. Y aunque parecía un encierro debido a que estaba en la parte restringida y subterránea de la base Golden Dawn actual, Sky se veía en calma hablando con uno anciano como a la vez revisando de toda las cosas metales y piedras preciosas. De hecho viéndola con atención Ezekiel encontró que Sky estaba mejor de sus heridas.

Eso lo tenía confundido.

Uno de los magos elite contesto ligeramente temeroso:

—Su majestad, disculpa si esto no es de su agrado, según dicho por algunos de nuestros superiores, la razón del porque la joven Sky Patterson se encuentra aquí es para hacerle unos estudios ya que al parecer posee la habilidad _[Posesión divina]_

—…. ¿Chef?

—Sí, sí, ya te digo. Dios, ser niñera de este chico sí que será agobiante. Esta habilidad le permite a su usuario canalizar el poder divino a través de su cuerpo, como si fuera un avatar o algo así, Posesión divina permite la conducción de energía divina al cuerpo de usuario para así usar, ligeramente, los poderes de un dios.

—…..Mmmmm, dame un ejemplo, eh.

—…urk, bien, la mundialmente conocida por poseer esta habilidad es una niña llamada Ena Seishuuin que maneja la espada legendaria _[Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi]_ permitiéndole usar todo su poder, en termino de poder ella seria comparada a un Semidiós aunque no con exactitud.

—Bastante fuerte ¿Eh?

—Sí que lo es, considerada una de las Hime—Miko más fuerte en fuerza bruta en todo el lado oriental del mundo. Que Sky, una chica normal hasta hace poco, haya poseído este poder es algo increíble. Mmmmm, agente Patrick ¿Han averiguado sobre el árbol genealógico de Sky?

—De hecho, maestro Chef, se ha analizado los archivos de los familiares de la joven Sky Patterson encontrando que la abuela materna de Sky era de hecho una prima de la abuela de la Hime—Miko llamada Ena Seishuuin.

—….Mierda ¿quieres decir que Sky es miembro lejano del clan Seishuuin? Esto en verdad, en verdad complica todo.

—…..Chef. No sé nada de lo que están diciendo, así que habla, eh.

—Eh….si, mi rey, claro, en Japón la organización principal es la _[Comité de compilación de historia]_ y esa organización es manejada por cuatro familias muy antiguas llamadas: Seishuuin, Kuhoutsuka, Renjou y Sayanomiya. Que una descendiente lejana del clan Seishuuin posea el codiciado poder de Posesión divina este fuera de su control harán lo que sea para recuperarla.

—…..Que todos oigan esta orden mía. Yo, Ezekiel J. Barreth, nombro a Sky Patterson como parte de mi propiedad, si algún mago u otro rufián trata de dañarla sufrirán _¡MI IRA_!...—Exclamo con fuerza y decisión Ezekiel llegando a la única acción lógica que se le pueda ocurrir para que nadie intentara hacerle daño u obligar actuar en contra de su voluntad a Sky. Si él tenía que acabar con esa organización pues que así sea. Si tenía que pelear contra el séptimo Campione pues que así sea.

Porque en el momento en que Sky le salvo la vida Ezekiel se juró a si mismo que la protegería a cualquier costo.

Todos los magos asintieron temerosos una vez más al sentir por un breve tiempo el poder majestuoso, carismático, enojado y decidido de Ezekiel como Campione. Y todos se prometieron proteger en las sombras a esta chica Sky, solo para evitar hacer enojar a Ezekiel. Además como Ezekiel había dicho, la chica ahora era suya, entonces es obligación de todo mago en todo Canadá proteger y cuidar a la mujer del octavo Campione.

{—Inserten aquí sonido de disco rayado—}

Por otra parte, más en concreto en Japón, un cierto séptimo Campione sonrió sin saber porque al percibir que alguien sufrido lo que él ha sufrido por mucho tiempo.

Que otros malinterpreten tus palabras.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Ezekiel dijo una idiotez a lo grande sin haberse dado cuenta.

Su linda forma de hacer entender que Sky está bajo su protección fue escuchada de diferente forma por los magos elites presentes como: "Esta mujer es mía, mi mujer, mía, mía, aquellos que se atrevan a llevársela de mi recibirán mi furia" porque si, ahora, para toda la comunidad mágica mundial Sky ahora era la primera mujer del octavo Campione.

Es básicamente ser como la primera Dama solo que con muchos más privilegios y tonterías.

Y Ezekiel estaba ahí sonriendo como si hubiera dicho algo muy bueno.

Pobre, pobre idiota.

Cuando se enterara del resultado al haber dado tal orden, todo será muy caótico.

Claro, tambien muy divertido para quienes no son afectados por el Clusterfuck que eventualmente sucederá.

* * *

 ** _Varias horas después._**

 ** _En otra parte en Montreal_**

* * *

En una cafetería, Una joven mujer de cabello rojo claro vistiendo un traje de oficina azul oscuro y unos lentes finos en su rostro leía unos informes como a la vez mantenía sus sentidos e instintos alertas por si ocurría algo fuera de lo común. O estuviera siendo espiada. No era para menos. La base secundaria de la organización Golden Dawn se encontraba varias cuadras lejos del pequeño café en el que ella se encontraba.

Para quienes no sabían quién era esta mujer su nombre era Annie Charlton.

O conocida mejor en su alter ego como _[John Pluto Smith]_

Sip, confuso de explicar ya que muchos sabían o suponían que John Pluto Smith era hombre pero la realidad era algo más allá de la ficción. El quinto Campione de hecho era una mujer, ella logro matar a su primer dios hereje a los diecisiete años, diez años atrás de hecho, después de una serie de eventos extraños y aleatorios, dicho dios hereje que mato era _[Tezcatlipoca]_ que le dio la autoridad llamada _[Metamorfosis]_ que le dota la capacidad de transformarse en diferentes formas e invocar poderes relacionados a Tezcatlipoca, una de esa transformación es que le permite cambiar de sexo y convertirse en John Pluto Smith, no era un cambio mágico sino uno corporal e incluso emocional ya que su personalidad de hecho cambia cuando se convierte en su alter ego.

Annie lo prefiere así. Gracias a ello podía seguir disfrutando de la vida mundana lejos de su vida como Campione.

A la vez era muy útil cuando ella desea llegar a un territorio sin ser detectada.

Sin poderlo evitar ella no posee un aura como Campione aun cuando ella misma mato a Tezcatlipoca pero como había aceptado hace mucho, esto es útil ya que incluso Campiones o Dioses herejes no saben de su verdadera identidad.

Y Annie aprovecho de ese hecho en haber llegado discretamente a Canadá y comenzar su investigación sobre el Octavo Campione.

Apenas dos semanas máximo que se convirtió en un God Slayer y absolutamente nadie sabía de él.

Sí, no era sorprendente haber peleado contra un dios hereje apenas media semana desde su renacimiento.

No era sorprendente que causo mucha destrucción y un posible problema a nivel internacional.

Eso era de esperarse con los Campiones.

Son unos estúpidos pinches locos.

No, lo sorprendente es que nadie sabía del octavo Campione cuando era lo usual que todo el mundo sepa de la identidad e historia de dicho matadioses días después de su renacimiento.

Tengan de ejemplo a Kusanagi Godou, apenas un día y fue atacado por un mago estúpido y retado a un duelo contra el dios hereje _[Melqart]_ ya para ese entonces se sabía su identidad, toda su información personal, los nombres de sus familiares y sus antecedentes, como tal aun cuando nadie, excepto su primera mujer Erica Blandelli, había entrado en contacto con el rey supremo de Japón, todos sabían gracias a la recopilación de información que Kusanagi Godou no era un mago antes de haber matado a _[Verethragna]_ por lo cual esto es un ejemplo común del nivel de recopilación de información de las diferentes organizaciones o grupos o gremios mágicos del mundo entero.

Y aun así nadie sabía del octavo Campione.

Parecía que todos habían subestimado al poder, fidelidad y control de rumores de Golden Dawn.

Tal era la insaciable búsqueda de la información de todos los grupos del todo el mundo sobre el Octavo Campione que ha hecho que la misión original de Annie en conocer a su compatriota Campione más cercano haya sido atrasada por varios días. Bueno, eso y tambien hacer turismo.

Canadá era bonita después de todo.

¿Qué? ¿no se podía divertir? Era una jodida Campione. Haría lo que se le diera la gana.

Si quería conocer al Octavo Campione pues lo hará. No hay nada que le detenga en su objetivo.

Aunque sabía que su acción de por si es estúpida.

Aun recordaba su batalla contra _[Prince Negro Alec]_ y un punto de vergüenza para Annie/John Pluto Smith. Ambos eran buenos reyes que se preocupan por sus súbditos pero a la vez eran llamados tiranos por ciertas razones: en el caso de Annie era algo involuntario, sus Autoridades tienen condiciones que necesita el sacrificio de varias cosas para poder ser usado, como tal muchos ignorantes ven esto como acciones un egoísta, mientras que la obsesión de Alec con coleccionar y…ejem, robar objetos únicos le han hecho ser catalogado como el rey de los ladrones.

Ósea el tipo roba el tesoro con el dueño presente como si nada y dice que lo devolverá después.

Annie aún espera que Alec le regrese su IPod.

¡Esa maldita cosa le costó cuarenta dólares!

De igual forma había una cosa que diferencia a ambos Campione y fue el punto que llevo la batalla entre ambos: Alec no aceptaba que era un tirano. Robar cosas sin permiso y sin culpa alguna causa malestar a los dueños de dichos tesoros, Alec tiene que aceptar que él está actuando egoístamente pero tercamente se llama a sí mismo el rey Campione más civil y justo de todos.

Eso sí que era ser un hipócrita.

Annie como John Pluto Smith soltó un comentario simple sobre la tiranía de Alec y este mismo se ofendió llevando al asunto a una batalla sin cuartel entre los dos Campione. Como resultado de ello ambos tienen un tratado semi—paz en donde están prohibidos entrar en el territorio del otro. Annie veía que era lo indicado. Alec era un bruto siendo una persona sensible aun cuando se auto—engañaba de lo contrario.

Por lo tanto Annie sabía que había una alta probabilidad de que termine peleando contra el Octavo Campione.

Pero su decisión de conocerlo era realmente importante.

No era por lo sucedido a Hawái.

A comparación del daño causado por sus batallas o las de los otros Campione era lo más normal.

De hecho Kusanagi Godou hizo más daño que el octavo Campione en sus primeros días como Campione.

En Japón dicho Campione comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Sino su objetivo era discernir la personalidad del Octavo Campione.

El mundo no necesita a otro _[Verdadero Tirano]_

Ya mucho se tenían con los monstruos como _[Voban] [Luo Hao]_ y _[Salvatore Doni]_

Ella tenía que ser una guía o un freno al poder tiránico del Campione recién nacido.

Si lograba hacerlo un aliado entonces juntos serian una barrera contra todo mal en toda américa.

Pero si era un monstruo tirano que no le importaba nadie….

Entonces ella estaba dispuesta a darlo todo para cortar de raíz un problema.

Ya viendo y estudiado la poca información que había recopilado la joven mujer guardo los informe en sus bolso y se puso de pie lista para salir y dar un paseo alrededor de la base secundaria Golden Dawn cuando tomo nota de una pareja de rubios sentando un poco alejados de su mesa, uno era un fiestero con una camisa desabrochada de color rosa oscuro y la mujer era una surfista con una sudadera azul.

Annie los reconoció de inmediato: unas de las parejas iconos de esa serie llamada Total drama.

Oh sí que sabía de esa serie.

Aunque los concursantes y demás no sabían, ellos habían causado indirectamente un monton de problemas a nivel internacional tanto mundano como mágico.

Por ejemplo causaron la activación de un mecanismo oculto en Egipto desde una de las pirámides en Giza, dicho mecanismo oculto abrió una bóveda donde había un _[Grimoire]_ de un dios hereje egipcio, dicho objeto está en posesión de la organización _[Sea of Stray]_ que "sirven" bajo el mando de la tercera Campione _[Madame Ashia]_ aunque dicha Campione, se cree, es una reclusa anti—social en su mansión personal en Alejandría que no sale absolutamente para nada, por lo tanto no "domina" esa organización pero dicho grupo ha aclamado protección bajo la tercera Campione desde hace mucho, en total dicho Grimoire ha causado un monton de conflictos por toda la zona de Egipto y los países alrededor por culpa de organizaciones de magos oscuros.

Y los causantes de tal problema ni se dieron cuenta.

Había muchos ejemplos más, Las triadas en china están molestos por la falta de respeto de los concursantes en la gran muralla, algunos magos en Japón tuvieron problemas en Tokio y se cree que causaron perturbación cuando estuvieron en roma y la lista seguía más y más, de hecho en estados unidos ocurrió todo ese embrollo con el área 51 y 52, muchos de los artefactos que los concursantes entraron en contacto eran de origen mágico y bueno, todos sabemos cómo termino el asunto, además Annie supo a partir de sus contactos que muchos magos de su organización tuvieron que cazar a un grupo de clones de Cody Anderson que planeaban causar terror en toda Texas.

La razón del porque no se ha hecho nada es que eran simples civiles tontos.

Y ahí mismo estaban dos de esos concursantes. Y fue ahí que los instintos de Annie como una Campione se activaron.

Advirtiéndole que fuera paciente.

Quizás descubriría algo.

Porque si, cuando un Campione realmente desea algo, pueden cambiar el destino y controlar la fortuna.

Porque al final fueron ellos quienes hicieron lo imposible; derrotaron a la fuerza de la naturaleza en sí misma.

Mataron a un dios.

Ellos son lo que define lo imposible

Annie pacientemente espero que la pareja hablara y no se decepciono cuando lo hicieron.

—Ukrg, estoy tan cansando de estar aquí, deseo ir a casa…..—Mascullo en un raro momento de molestia, cansancio y frustración Geoff, Él era un espíritu libre que le encantaba disfrutar de todo lo que hacía, pasar tiempo con sus amigos y familia, hacer deporte y por sobre todas las cosas tener grandes fiestas, a diferencia de lo que muchos pensarían Geoff no era una persona cruel, las bromas que le hizo a Harold eran de por si inofensivas, fue Duncan que los llego demasiado lejos, como tal Geoff no era una persona mala y en otra circunstancias el estaría bien consigo mismo en cualquier lugar.

Pero las últimas dos semanas han sido demasiado para el chico fiestero.

Geoff era una persona sencilla: no era ambicioso, él no era una persona que aspira a muchos, él tenía sus sueños y metas cierto pero no tenía ese afán como Heather, Eva, Courtney y demás cuando tratan de alcanzar sus objetivos.

Como tal él era una persona tranquila que va a su ritmo tranquilo y sin problemas.

Pero estos últimos días han causado mella en el rubio fiestero, dioses, matadioses, monstruos, magia y demás son cosas que más allá de lo que Geoff encuentra aceptable, no en el mal sentido, sino él era una persona sencilla, él no quería mucho dinero, no grandes casas o grandes vehículos, no quería mucha fama ni nada de eso, a él solo le bastaba ser el mismo chico fiestero que era hasta que entrara al universidad, conseguir un empleo, quizás ser Dj o trabajar en un bar, quizás en una década o más formar una familia y listo. Nada extraordinario o excepcional.

Solo una simple vida sencilla.

Meterse en un mundo de magos, monstruos, demonios, dioses y demás no era algo normal.

Era la locura pura de lo que es más allá de lo extraordinario.

Esa vida no la deseaba Geoff.

Por lo tanto deseaba tanto irse de la base de Golden Dawn y seguir con su vida. Claro que daría ayuda al Chef y esos magos en informar cuando ocurra una rareza pero igual quería vivir su vida lejos de todo eso.

Desgraciadamente había dos problemas:

Los magos de Golden Dawn no querían dejarlos irse.

Y Bridgette….

Quería ser parte de ese mundo.

Y eso era un problema para la pareja.

—Geoff sé que quieres irte, yo igual deseo ir y visitar a mis padres pero tenemos que ser pacientes, las cosas aún siguen difíciles con—

—Sí, sí, pero mira Bridgette, es que no le veo el sentido que sigamos aquí, no somos magos ni nada de eso. Estoy cansado, amor, es solo….dos veces hemos estado en peligro…y yo solo….

—Sí, Geoff pero siento, sé que podemos aprender y hacer mucho si seguimos con—

—¡Pero esa es la cosa, bridge! ¡Yo no quiero saber más nada de eso! ¡yo quiero vivir como cualquier otra persona! Esto tipos no nos dejan hacer nada y mira que nos tomó un buen rato convencer al Chef dejarnos salir ¡¿Y qué crees?! ¡aun nos siguen vigilando!

Señalo Geoff encima de su hombro y Annie observo como un pájaro pequeño miraba fijamente a la pareja, Annie pudo ver gracias a su experiencia en las artes mágicas que ese era un familiar y uno bastante pobre ya que no la había detectado. No era para menos, no había necesidad de que haya una barrera de espionaje extrema considerando que la mayor parte de los civiles en los edificios cercanos tienen a algún miembro del Golden Dawn.

Si algo pasaba ellos mismos salían para verificar que sucedía.

Por precaución Annie hizo un encanto enmascarando su presencia.

Geoff hizo una mueca por un momento pero después soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

—Y lo peor es toda la cosa con Ezekiel ¡¿recuerda cómo asusto a Owen?! ¡tú no lo viste como estaba, Bridgette! ¡El chico no durmió toda la noche y aún sigue afectado! ¡el ya no esta tan feliz y es solo sigue bien por Izzy! ¡¿Y dónde está el culpable?! ¡Regodeándose con los mejores lujos sin importarles como nos estamos sintiendo!

—¡Geoff! ¡no digas eso! ¡Recuerda bien lo duro que Ezekiel peleo contra ese dios como se llame! ¡el por casi muere! ¡Recuerda lo que nos dijo Gwen!

—Pues esa es la cosa, bridge, no me importa e interesa. Si, el chico pradera ahora es superior pero eso me ayuda más a mi deseo de largarme de este lugar…extraño a mi familia, a mis amigos, extraño las fiestas, las parrandas, los viajes, la diversión, dios, incluso extraño la escuela…deseo irme…..

Bridgette soltó un suspiro y puso una manos suya en la de Geoff.

—Lo sé, amor, lo se…..es solo que hay tanta oportunidades en esto…..tanto que aprender…..—Murmuro Bridgette sin querer molestando a Geoff que separo su mano de la surfista haciendo que Bridgette se sintiera triste por el rechazo de su novio.

Aunque estaban discutiendo suavemente no era la primera vez que este tema había sido dicho.

Muchos de total drama estaban traumados. La pelea entre Ezekiel y Beowulf les enseño algo, algo que adolescentes no piensan mucho: Su mortalidad. Estaban así de cerca de morir y fueron salvados por aquel que temían. Querían irse a sus hogares y descansar, incluso aquellos que deseaban unirse a Golden Dawn deseaban un poco de tranquilidad para asimilar la verdad que se le fue tirada a la cara sobre el mundo en general.

Bridgette era una de los que deseaban ser parte de Golden Dawn.

El Chef había comentado que había organizaciones, gremios y federaciones mágicas exclusivas al mantenimiento, protección y salvación del medio ambiente, quienes usan la hechicería para ayudar a la madre naturaleza, dichos grupos de magos son muy importantes debido a varios factores mundanos pero la razón más importante es que una cuarta parte de los dioses caídos que han aparecido han sido dioses relacionados al medio ambientes como _[Terra] [Artemis] [Pachamama] [Ninsar]_ entre otros y que han buscado la muerte contra la humanidad por el daño del medio ambiente.

Estas organizaciones trabajan duro para calmar la ira justificada de estos dioses herejes de la naturaleza.

Bridgette quería participar en ello.

Desgraciadamente Geoff no quería nada que ver con lo sobrenatural.

Él era una persona libre, sin preocupaciones y que vive el momento.

Trabajar para lo sobrenatural era algo que le quitaba lo que le definía.

Y eso traía en desacuerdo a la pareja.

Geoff miro con enojo a su novia y le siseo perdiendo por un momento los estribos:

—¡Bridgette! ¡por amor a dios, te he dicho mil veces mi decisión! ¡¿Por qué insistes en que cambie de parecer?! ¡me estoy asfixiando ahí! ¡me siento sofocado! ¡QUIERO IRME!

—¡GEOFF! ¡calma! ¡no me grites!

—¡Es que sigues diciéndome lo mismo una y otra vez! ¡yo no quiero estar aquí! ¡quiero mi vida! ¡Pero tú no pareces entender!

—¡¿Entender?! ¡Según como yo lo veo solamente estas así sufriendo de abstinencia por fiestas y parrandas! ¡Geoff, esto es algo que cualquier otra persona no podría tener! ¡podríamos hacer algo por el mundo! ¡Y Tu solo te preocupas por tus fiestas!

—¡¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?! ¡tengo apenas 17 años! ¡Puedo vivir como se me le dé la gana! ¡y como quiero vivir es vivir con normalidad y libertad! ¡lo cual aquí no la obtengo!

—¡Eso es falso y lo sabes! ¡Estamos siendo cuidados como realeza, Geoff! ¡¿Tú no recuerdas todas las cosas que Ezekiel nos dio?! ¡Nos dio dinero, becas, casas, autos y demás! ¡nos lo dio sin pedir nada a cambio!

—¡Pffff pues para mí eso es pura falacia! ¡Sé muy bien para que la dio el tonto granjero! ¡Uuhhh apuesto que se siente culpable o quiere ganarse nuestro favor! ¡Si, como no! ¡¿Recuerda cómo dejo a Owen?! ¡El chico lloro por horas! ¡Y lo peor es que no se le puede hacer nada a Ezekiel desde que es un Campione lo que sea! ¡Mira como dejo a Owen! ¡Ezekiel le asusto por NADA!

—¡Y muy bien se lo tenía merecido Owen!

¡BAAAM!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso, Bridgette?!—Grito de pie Geoff con enojo pero por un lado impactado mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus manos. Menos mal que no había mucha gente en la cafetería. Su novia era una santa y para decir eso era como una patada en la cara. Bridgette tambien de pie por un momento se arrepintió de lo que dijo pero con todos los gritos dichos por su novio hizo que el enojo le continuara hablar.

—¡Mira Geoff, a mí me cae bien Owen pero él estaba comportándose groseramente! ¡El actuó sin permiso! ¡Estoy molesta y enojada con Ezekiel pero Owen se lo busco el mismo!

—¡¿LO ESTAS DEFENDIENDO?! ¡¿A EL?! ¡¿AL MISMO CHICO QUE TU LLAMABAS SEXISTA?! ¡ESCUCHATE BRIDGETTE! ¡ESTAS ACTUANDO MUY HIPOCRITA!

—¡BAJAME LA VOZ, GEOFF! ¡SE MUY BIEN DE LO QUE HABLO! ¡Y yo no lo estoy defendiendo sino estoy diciendo un hecho!

—¡Pffff pues claro, si cómo no! ¡A mí se me hace que…..! ¡Sera por otra razón!

—¡¿Qué estás dando a entender Geoff?!

—¡no lo sé! ¡esa es la cosa! ¡No sé qué pasa contigo desde todo el maldito asunto de los magos sucedió! ¡ya no era la misma bridge que me enamore! ¡Andas criticando todo lo que hago, andas hablando de querer unirte a este grupo de fenómenos solo por una bobada y lo peor es que no tratas de entender mi punto de vida!

—¡Se lo que tu deseas Geoff! ¡lo entiendo pero estas siendo irracional e impaciente! ¡Ten paciencia y….!

—¡Si no estuviera la razón te escucharía pero SE que tengo razón! ¡Eres tú la que no ve lo tonto que es tu decisión de quedarte con estos tipos!

—¡Es por el medio ambiente! ¡por nuestro mundo! ¡Estas actuando como un egoísta! ¡¿Es solo parranda, fiesta, trago y putas lo único que te interesa?!

—¡¿Pu…?! ¡¿QUE CARAJO ESTAS HABLANDO?!

—¡¿Tú crees que no me doy cuenta cuantas golfas o interesadas se te acercan en tus llamadas "fiestas" y como no haces nada para espantarlas AUN CUANDO TU NOVIA ESTA CERCA?!

—¡SON ADMIRADORAS, BRIDGETTE! ¡YO NO PUEDO ESPANTAR A LA GENTE SIN SER GROSERA!

—¡PERO TU LO LLEVAS A UN NUEVO NIVEL! ¡HACES MAS QUE SALUDAR, CONVIVES Y TE LLEVAS CON ESAS APROVECHADAS! ¡Escucha Geoff, respeto tu gusto por las fiestas pero tú lo lleva…!—

—¡¿Qué lo llevo lejos?! ¡Y aquí está la que se quiere meter a un grupo de fenómeno magos solo para salvar a arbolitos y para sentirse bien consigo mismo!

—¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?! ¡MI AMOR POR LA NATURALEZA ES GENUINA! ¡¿COMO PUEDES PONER EN DUDAS ESO?! ¡¿TU QUE ERES MI NOVIO NO DEBERIAS DE SABER ESO?!

—¡Pues tu no estas actuando como mi novia desde hace días! ¡Solo es arboles esto, ballenas lo otro, magia por un lado y un monton de rarezas que no me interesan! ¡Y todo comenzó cuando ese estúpido sexista de granja nos trajo acá como si fuera nuestro dueño! ¡Y AQUÍ ESTAS DEFENDIENDOLO COMO SI FUERA EL PAPEL DE TU VIDA!

—¡NO LO ESTOY DEFENDIENDO GEOFF! ¡ESTOY SIENDO IMPARCIAL….!—

—¡Y ENTONCES ESTAN TODAS ESAS COSAS, ESOS REGALOS, A MI NO ME MIENTAS, ESE ESTUPIDO DE EZEKIEL SOLO LO ESTA HACIENDO PARA GANARNOS! ¡Pffff y aquí estas defendiéndolo, que sorpresa!

—¡¿Qué quisiste decir con ese tono?! ¡¿Qué estas tratando de entender conmigo y Ezekiel….?!

—¡PUES NO ME SORPRENDERIA QUE ME ESTUVIERAS ENGAÑADO CON ESE PALETO TONTO SOLO POR….!—

¡SLAP!

Y fue ahí que Bridgette termino la conversación con una cachetada. Geoff parpadeo ante el dolor sordo de su mejilla como tambien a la mirada de dolor en los ojos de Bridgette. No era para menos, la acusación de Geoff fue muy duro para la surfista ya que ella siempre ha sido leal a sus principios y a las relaciones personales, que haya fallado muchas veces en la misma no es excusa para que su novio haya dicho tales acusaciones.

Y lo peor no era la primera vez que han discutido.

Han estado teniendo diferentes discusiones desde total drama gira mundial.

Pero esto, esto fue el colmo.

Y Annie, siendo una de los pocos espectadores de este vergonzoso espectáculo, decidió hacer algo al respeto.

Además había civiles y estos escucharon una conversación sobre lo sobrenatural.

Con eso en mente Annie hizo un hechizo silencio usando dialecto aborigen antiguo y lo lanzo desactivando el pilar que vigilaba a la pareja. Fue tan silencioso que nadie se dio cuenta y hecho esto ella se levantó para caminar detrás de una columna, agradeciendo que estuvo en una parte muy alejada y apartada de toda la cafetería…

Y activo su autoridad más confiable.

Susurrando al mismo tiempo que se ocultaba por la columna entono las palabras:

 _—_ _¡Por mi nombre como el rey del inframundo, Por el presente decreto, Hacer ofrendas a mi título como madre para ser el caballero que elocuencia llames! ¡Oh! ¡Cambio de ser, déjame ser el héroe, de gran satisfacción y teatralidad!_ _[Metamorfosis]_

Y con ello en un parpadeo su cuerpo, esencia e incluso mentalidad cambio al reconocido quinto Campione, John Pluto Smith, mostrándose como un hombre en capa azul con una máscara Ed metal a detalle como los de un insecto. Y la zona tembló ante la aparición de un asesino de dioses. Bridgette y Geoff junto con todos los civiles presentes miraron al recién llegados que apareció de la nada.

El desconocido extendió sus brazos como si fuera un maestro de concierto promocionando algo a un extenso público.

—¡Saludos civiles sin gracias de esta espléndida cafetería! ¡Disculpa que haya interrumpido su tiempo de receso pero yo que soy el gran héroe tengo una tarea importante que hacer! ¡Desgraciadamente este héroe no puede dejar informantes antes de su aparición estelar con el octavo Campione! ¡Así que por favor!…. ¡ _[Duerman]_!

Y en un parpadeo todos los civiles presentes excepto Bridgette y Geoff cayeron dormidos pero por suerte había un especie de neblina suave que acomodo a todos para evitar que sufrieran heridas pero no era lo único que John Pluto Smith hizo sino que al activar un hechizo levemente mejorado por los efectos pasivos de unas de sus autoridades menos conocida llamada _[Mundo de ensueños]_ que obtuvo después de haber matado al dios hereje _[Morpheus]_ fue capaz de otorgarle la capacidad de borrar la persona de los civiles y es con ello que logro eliminar la discusión de Bridgette y Geoff de sus mentes.

Aun cuando no le gustara era lo mejor.

Aunque fuera tomado por una conversación estúpida de una pareja rara la realidad le ha enseñado al quinto Campione que siempre hay situaciones en donde lo imposible ocurra. Y si la información sobre el octavo Campione y todo lo dicho por la pareja de rubios se hace pública, habría problemas. Además ambos eran celebridades, quieran o no, esta discusión terminaría en las noticias y eso era algo que tuvo que evitar que ocurriera.

De hecho John Smith Pluto observo que uno de los meseros de la cafetería tenía su celular encendido.

El Campione rápidamente lo tomo y guardo.

Vería después que haría con ello.

El en cambio se encamino con pasos lentos, suaves y calculados hacia los dos rubios, su presencia parecía a la de una pequeña araña, inofensiva, suave, raramente linda y fácilmente eliminable, una pisada y listo, problema resuelto, claro que las cosas serían así sino fuera que esa linda y pequeña araña tiene un piquete tan mortal que mataría a toda una jauría de elefantes con solo su veneno.

El Campione tomo un asiento en la tercera silla del asiento que Bridgette y Geoff habían estado de pie antes e hizo un gesto con su mano invitando a la pareja a sentarse. Bridgette y Geoff no lo sabían pero para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban sentados nuevamente y el sujeto usando su extensas reservas mágicas como Campione hizo traer una taza de café desde la cocina de la cafetería y la poso frente suyo como si nada dejando helados a Bridgette y Geoff.

Entonces el autoproclamado héroe hablo:

—Disculpa si fui grosero en interrumpir su conversación, un hombre y una mujer deben de expresar sus deseos y aspiraciones pero si no hubiera llegado quizás habría llegado a un punto de no retorno. Ooooh el destino sí que nos juega una buena pasada en cómo nos hemos reunidos aquí. Oh si, perdone mis modales, buena gente, mi nombre es el héroe de los ángeles, John Smith Pluto, Quinto Campione. Y he venido a saber del Octavo Campione, el que al parecer es Ezekiel, el primer concursante en ser eliminado de Total drama. Vaya, desde lo más oscuro de las infamia y olvido, surgió para ser un gran guerrero. De verdad, en verdad, deseo saber de él, por favor, _hábleme, hábleme_ queridos amigos.

Y aun cuando su tono de voz no había malicia, autoridad ni nada por el estilo, Bridgette y Geoff sabían bien que era una orden absoluta.

Y ambos se miraron sabiendo bien que salir para esa salida fue una terrible idea.

 _Media horas atrás._

 _Segunda base de Golden Dawn._

Ezekiel estaba nervioso.

Ezekiel estaba temeroso.

Ezekiel estaba a punto de comenzar a hiperventilar.

Bueno, no exactamente pero sí que estaba un poco de los nervios.

Él se encontraba en los jardines privados de la segunda base de la organización Golden Dawn, era un hermoso lugar con grandes extensiones de tierras, flores, arboles, un pequeño rio y demás decoraciones que traerían a cualquiera un sentido de la calma y paz.

Ezekiel no la estaba sintiendo.

¿Por qué?

Simple; por la chica que estaba frente suyo.

Sky había terminado con él en los jardines lo que era al parecer una reunión privada.

El Chef le había sugerido llevar a Sky en un lugar apartado para explicarle sobre su ascendencia del clan Seishuuin.

Él no tendría problemas con repetir la información que se le dio a Sky sino fuera que después que llegaran a aquel lugar privado y único fue cuando que el Chef le dijo algo al oído:

—"Tu primera vez a solas con una chica, no las desaprovechas, chico"

Y fue ahí que Ezekiel si se dio cuenta que esto podría tratarse de su primera reunión privada con alguien del sexo opuesto.

Básicamente una cita siendo no una cita.

Y eso era mucho para Ezekiel que no tenía la experiencia y confianza para ello.

En total se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza intentando no avergonzase frente a Sky.

Porque no sabía qué hacer en una cita.

Aunque no era una no—cita.

Aún más la chica presente ni sabía ni sentía que una cita….Errr….No—cita.

Bueno, los magos ocultos a los alrededor, actuando como vigilantes y guardaespaldas, consideraban esto la primera gran cena del Rey Ezekiel y su concubina.

Lo cual no era cierto pero eso era lo que los tipos estos creían.

Válgame dios, las cosas se van a poner chistosas por esto.

Sky que se la había pasado viendo con leve asombro el pequeño pero notable plato de bocadillos de cinco estrellas en la pequeña mesa en la que ella y Ezekiel estaban decidió en ese momento concentrarse en su acompañante.

—Entonces… ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—…..eh….yo…coff…..bueno….—Mascullo sudando Ezekiel mirando a todas partes, el tomo un poco de agua para disimular pero se la tomo mal que se le atoro en el cuello, Sky alzo una ceja al ver al Campione actuar así, daba pena y risa pero ella se contuvo, no quería ofenderlo. Ya calmado Ezekiel intento, una vez más, hablar con calma—….eh mira….eh, Mmm, Sky, sí, eso, mira…..eh, debo de—

—¿Ezekiel? Tranquilo….no voy a morder, no hay problema…..—Dijo Sky con una pequeña sonrisa, su aura, si es que tenía (dicho por Dawn que sí), era de auto—confianza y determinación, no había miedo en su ser o repulsión, ella solo estaba tranquila. Ezekiel se sonrojo levemente, no había notado realmente antes pero Sky era hermosa, tanto como Dawn (aun no olvidaba su primer beso) y Bridgette.

Con ese pensamiento el castaño se sonrojo más y tembló un poco nervioso, eso lo noto Sky que alzo una ceja divertida, solo le hablo y lo hizo papilla ¿Quién creería que esta pequeña cosita tímida era un monstruo matadioses? El destino sí que le gustaba causar dolores de cabeza a cualquiera.

Ella decidió apiadarse del joven Campione; le daba pena.

—Tranquilo, no hay necesidad de temerme, por favor, dime lo que querías decirme ¿para eso me trajiste? ¿Cierto?

—Eh….hehehe, si….bueno, es sobre porque…eh, la razón del porque….fuiste llevada allá…uh, con esos tipos, eh….

—Oh si, estaba un poco asustada cuando me llevaron aparte pero en ese momento estaba muy cansada…ahora me siento mejor, más fuerte de hecho y no sé porque….—Menciono Sky recordando sus heridas leves después del final de la batalla contra Beowulf y como se recuperó gracias a la hechicería de curación de los magos de Golden Dawn pero no era solo eso sino es que en verdad Sky se sentía tan fuerte, ella era muy apegada a los deportes y los retos físicos, su deseo de ser una deportista nacional le ha impulsado a ser buena físicamente, por lo tanto ella es consciente de su cuerpo y ha notado que es más diferente.

¿Quizás fue porque tomo esa espada de ese tipejo Beowulf?

Ezekiel pareció darse cuenta lo que quería decir Sky por lo que respondió ahora más calmado y centrado.

—Al parecer tienes una….eh, habilidad llamada Posesión divina….

—¿una habilidad mágica? ¿Quieres decir que yo soy una de esas personas con poderes que el Chef menciono hace días?

—Sí, eh, aunque no era de sorpresa, eh…según el Chef cualquiera puede aprender magia con…..los métodos adecuado….

—Wow, Cool…..entonces ¿Quién más tiene esta habilidad?

—…..eh, la cosa….eh, es que…..—Y con un poco de aprensión Ezekiel le dijo como pudo a Sky todos los que los magos y Chef le explicaron de la ascendencia de Sky y su legado como una Seishuuin. Sky se lo tomo bien ¿Por qué debería de tomárselo a mal? Solo se le estaba hablando de una conexión familiar demasiado lejana pero Ezekiel planteo un punto notable, por poseer su poder, que es comúnmente aparecido en la línea Seishuuin, la hacía un objetivo de la organización Compilación de historia de Japón.

Ya para cuando Ezekiel le dijo que ordeno la extrema protección para Sky, ella de todas las cosas, además que estaría bajo su protección, ella hizo una mueca.

Eso asusto a Ezekiel.

—Soy una mujer del siglo XXI, Ezekiel, así que no necesito protección, puedo defenderme sola.

Esa pequeña frase hizo que se le fuera el color a la cara de Ezekiel, como si hubiera algo tan espantoso que si no fuera por pura fuerza de voluntad se habría desmayado, la palidez del rostro de Ezekiel turbo a Sky porque no entendió que le sucedió tan de repente. Ezekiel rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y posteriormente se arrodillo, para shock absoluto de los magos que veían el suceso (algunos se desmayaron; ver a un Campione arrodillándose era señal del apocalipsis) y comenzó a cabecear su cabeza mientras balbuceaba totalmente temeroso y nervioso.

—¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡NO QUISE SONAR SEXISTA, EH, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡WAAAAAHHHH POR FAVOR NO ME ODIES, NO ME ODIES, NO SABIA, NO SAAAAABBBBIIIIIIAAAAA, EH! ¡UGH, WAAAHHH!

Sky se levantó espantada aunque no pudo hacer mucho cuando Ezekiel pego su frente al suelo suplicándole disculpa ¡incluso estaba llorando! ¡Ella solo dijo algo por su propio auto—orgullo como mujer indepe….! Oh mierda. Sky se arrodillo a lado de Ezekiel y trato con calmarlo con palabras nerviosas y apresuradas.

Se le olvido que este es el chico que sin querer fue repudiado por sus comentarios sexistas.

—¡EZEKIEL! ¡EZEKIEL CALMA! ¡NO HICISTE NADA DE MALO! ¡CALMA, POR FAVOR, NO LLORES!—Suplico Sky sintiéndose extrañamente culpable, fastidiosa y temerosa, esto parecía como lo que sucedió con Dave solo que esta el implicado era un matadioses. Que estaba llorando. Daba pena. Por ello trataba de calmarlo, no quería verlo así, sabía que el no dijo eso por ofender además ¿Qué habría que ofenderse? Ezekiel solo presto su ayuda por futuros y probables problemas, no dijo nada de malo pero al parecer su aislamiento le ha dejado traumado.

Le tomo a Sky como unos cincos minutos calmar al joven Campione, ella tuvo que abrazarlo y susurrarle palabras suaves para que dejara de llorar. Y así mientras lo sostenía pudo ver que este chico, este soberano, este matadioses, este rey y demás aún seguía siendo humano; un humano levemente dañado. Pero seguía siendo humano y todos los presentes como Sky, Chef y los magos conscientes se dieron cuenta que este Campione, esta fuerza de naturaleza del caos y destrucción, era humano.

Nadie sabía pero este momento marcaria la diferencia para la vida de Ezekiel para siempre.

De una manera u otra.

Sky se separó ligeramente de Ezekiel y le miro con preocupación:

—¿Estas….estas bien, Ezekiel?

—Sniff….yo…..yo solo…sí, estoy…..estoy bien ahora, eh…lo siento—

—No tienes que disculparte, yo deber—

—¡No! No, tú no tienes la culpa…..actué mal de nuevo, eh, intente ser amable o algo así ¡Y lo arruino de nuevo, eh!...apuesto que ya no quiere estar aquí conmigo, eh…soy un perdedor…

—¡No lo eres! ¡¿Un perdedor ganaría contra un dios maldito?! ¡¿Un perdedor seria el líder de toda una organización?! ¡¿Un perdedor seria aquel que no deja que el poder se le suba a cabeza y siga siendo humano?! ¡Mírate, lloraste frente a mí, eso es algo normal y humano, tú no eres un perdedor, eres humano! ¡Así que por favor! ¡No digas que eres un perdedor!

Ezekiel miro sorprendido a Sky por un buen momento antes de bajar la cabeza apenado y un poco triste.

El susurro aunque esta su tono de voz había un ligero sentimiento de peligro.

Sky sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por la espalda pero ella con valentía le escucho atentamente:

—Dime algo, Sky ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?

—¿Eh?

—¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que me bañe antes de volverme un Campione? Dos semanas antes de eso y eso era porque pude colarme a los baños comunales ¿y porque no lo hice todos los días como las personas normales? Porque yo no era _normal_. Todos quienes me veían me echaban como si de la peste fuera y quizás lo era, eh ¿sabes lo _vergonzoso_ que es caminar sabiendo que hueles mal y la única forma de conseguir una simple ducha es ir al mar infectado de tiburones o ir al bosque lleno de mutantes y demás? ¡¿Sabes lo que se siente?! ¡¿Sabes lo que se siente esta horrible vergüenza?!

Sky miro sorprendida a Ezekiel en sus frías y enojadas palabras pero el Campione siguió hablando:

—Y esto sucedió por mi culpa. Cierto, lo acepto, no debí quedarme en esa maldita bodega, no debí quedarme en el avión pero….pero quería tanto ganar, eh, que me quede. Pague el precio y es toda mi culpa. Pero la cosa, Sky…..es que yo era un alma desafortunada sufriendo un padecimiento ¡Y nadie hizo nada! ¡Nadie me ayudo! ¡Para todos era basura y desperdicio!

Ezekiel miro a Sky a los ojos, su presencia era prominente, Sky sabía sin lugar a dudas que ella es incapaz de hacer algo en contra hacia Ezekiel, porque él es un _[Rey]_ que gobierna a todos.

Y esta vez el rey quiere respuestas.

—Así que, Sky…. ¿Cuál es tu excusa? ¡¿Cuál es la razón del porque yo, de todas las personas, no pude llamar aunque sea la más pequeña pisca de compasión en tu corazón?!...Solo dime…. ¿Por qué?

La pregunta fue una orden pero fue suave, no era una orden tirana sino era una orden que se sabe que será respondida, no habría enojo porque la verdad obligatoriamente será dicha, ese era el poder y presencia de un Campione como un rey y por ello Sky después de un tiempo, recuperándose de su sorpresa, ganar un poco de calma y pensar con la cabeza bien fría, hablo:

—No pensé en ti. No te conocía. Solo supe de ti de pasada. No te odiaba ¿Por qué debería? Nunca nos conocimos. Tú y Dakota seguían siendo mutados aun después de su respectiva participación en total drama, así que pensé que había una razón más lógica del porque no se le dio ayuda: publicidad.

Esta vez Ezekiel no espero eso.

De hecho todos los magos e incluso el Chef parpadearon tomado fuera de balance ante tal afirmación.

Curioso, los magos sí que son chismosos.

Sky continúo con seriedad y sin miedo:

—aunque suene duro, Ezekiel, la verdad es que veo que los productores y Chris te mantuvieron, a ti, a Dakota y los otros afectados para ganar publicidad. Como si fueran fenómenos de carnaval. Con sus simples presencias llamarían la atención de público así aumentado sus Ratings y ganar más dinero.

Sky de todas las cosas se acercó al espacio personal de Ezekiel haciendo que este se sonrojara pero él siguió mirando a los ojos de Sky.

La joven pelinegra soltó un suspiro antes de volver a hablar:

—Fui egoísta y eso lo siento Ezekiel, debí de haber pensado en ti o en Dakota pero como dije, no los conozco, así que por ello mis prioridades eran diferentes. Fui a hablar con Chris sobre los sucesos de la temporada en que participe, el intento de asesinato de Scarlett y los acosos de Dave además de la divulgación de información sensibles sobre mi Ex novio Keith me impulso a hacer una cosa: Demandar a los productores de total drama o al menos que se cancelara el show.

Sky cerró los ojos recordando esas desastrosas reuniones que no terminaron en nada, en solo ella humillada y asustada al descubrir una verdad horrible.

—A diferencia de Courtney, yo no quería ganar algo de este maldito show, quería que fuera cerrado o al menos que me echaran o lo que sea, no quería estar aquí, he escuchado de mi madre como soy una burla en mi hogar por engañar a Keith aun cuando quería terminar con el o como me gusto un chico que termino loco por mi culpa, no me gusta esto…..pero no logre nada y descubrí algo de los contratos que firmamos. Ezekiel, los contratos evitan demandas o formas de salir del show, básicamente somos ahora propiedad de los productores de total drama.

Por un breve segundo una ira demoniaca a tal grado cubrió toda la zona, por un segundo _[Un monstruo]_ sin poder regia de ira u odio, fue por un segundo el sentimiento que todos sintieron cuando Ezekiel en su ira dejo suelta su instinto asesino. Magos temblaron de terror por ese breve segundo y algunos que otros sudaron frios.

Ezekiel solo apretó los dientes tratando de calmar su furia.

Él era un estúpido pero cuando la situación lo amerite, él puede ser un genio, pudo conectar los puntos de las palabras de Sky, si lo que dijo era cierto básicamente hasta que los productores se cansaran de eso él hubiera seguido siendo un monstruos. Con razón sus padres no han hecho nada por él. Si el gobierno no hizo nada en como un chico fue mutado a televisión internacional ¿Qué van a hacer una pareja de campesinos contra una corporación multinacional como la que maneja total drama?

Ezekiel logro calmarse por un breve momento antes de mirar a Sky le pregunto:

—¿Cuánto tiempo habría durado esto?

—¿Antes de que te convirtieras en un Campione? Unos cinco años máximos aunque considerando que tendríamos tiempo de escuela entonces podría ser quizás siete años.

—…..de seguro Chris sabia de esto, eh. Ten por seguridad que hare algo por esto, eh…—Se limitó a decir Ezekiel planeando una justa y dulce venganza contra Chris y los productores, cualquier sentimiento de renegar su status como Campione fue disipada de su ser para siempre, porque si no lo fuera entonces habría vivido su vida como un monstruo hasta su muerte. El repentinamente sintió una mano suave en su mejilla y observo que era Sky que le miraba con disculpa en sus ojos.

—Debí de haber pensado en ti, siempre he sido una persona que cree en lo justo y respeto a los demás, en especial en competencias, te hicieron mal. Yo hice mal. Lo siento mucho.

Ezekiel alzo una mano temblando a la de Sky y con un sonrojo en su rostro le sonrió suavemente.

—Este bien…..te perdono. No es que tú me debes algo. Solo quería saber el porqué, eh.

—….esto no se repetirá….te aseguro que no te decepcionare de nuevo….

—No lo harás. Lo sé. Después de todo fue gracias a ti, Gwen, el Chef y Dawn que logre ganarle a Beowulf. Para todos los efectos les debo mi vida y por ello siempre estaré agradecido, eh….

—….Oh si, bueno, no era tan importante eso, sentí que tenía que hacer algo o sino todos moriríamos, me alegro que nuestra ayuda haya servido de algo, además ¿Qué hay de Dawn y Gwen?

—Les pedí a los magos que le dieran lindos cuartos, eh, era lo menos que se merecían con su ayuda e incluso ordene que le dieran algo al Chef, ahora tiene su propio pony, eh….—Dijo Ezekiel sin malicia alguna sin entender que comentar eso traería vergüenza al chef, el mencionado miro hacia otro lado alzando la barbilla, él no se avergonzaría que por fin tenía a su linda Florencia. Sky rio levemente al pensar al gran masculino, gruñón y raro Chef abrazar a una pony como si fuera una niñita de cinco años.

—Hahahahaha debí de haber visto eso. Deseo hablar con Gwen, a diferencia de lo que Courtney y los otros dicen, no creo que ella sea una mala chica además fue por ella que pude ayudarte y coger esa espada para golpear al dios pendejo eso…..hablando de eso ¿esa espada sigue aquí….?

—Oh si, de eso quería hablarte, la espada _[Hrunting]_ sigue existiendo y pues pensaba en dártela para que las uses gracias a tu habilidad posesión divina pero el en—

¡FZZZZZZZZ!

Ezekiel se detuvo al sentir como su esencia como Campione se encendía. La energía, los instintos y poder se activaron dando la señal de que habría un combate por venir pero extrañamente no era tan pronunciada como la que tuvo cuando apareció Beowulf pero si de algo él estaba seguro es que un igual venia.

Un dios hereje.

O al menos algo parecido.

—Disculpa si les es interrumpido en su momento privado, joven rey de Canadá pero parecía ser que era el momento en que hiciera mi gloriosa entrada….—Una voz majestuosa, teatral, ligeramente burlona y formal se hizo escuchar, Ezekiel y Sky rápidamente se puso de pie mirando como caminando a través de nieblas y pétalos de flores era un hombre vistiendo una capa y un casco de metal parecido a un insecto en su cabeza.

Ezekiel se puso tenso al verlo.

Sus instintos le decían que este sujeto era fuerte, quizás más fuerte que él.

Por ello puso a Sky detrás de él, los magos escondidos se pusieron en posición detrás de Ezekiel aunque estaban asustado al reconocer quien era el que estaba frente suyo.

Ezekiel gruño al sujeto y le grito:

—¡¿QUIEN ERES?! ¡¿COMO HAS LLEGADO AQUÍ?! ¡ESTE ES UN LUGAR PRIVADO!

—Una vez más lo siento mucho, estoy apenado, quería hacer una gran entrada mostrando mi genialidad pero no supe donde aterrice o que estaba sucediendo, creo que fue un mal comienzo y peor porque trae invitados inesperados….—El desconocido hizo un gesto con sus manos y detrás de él aparecieron Bridgette y Geoff, ambos estaban un poco nerviosos porque sabían quién era el tipo con capa, un igual de Ezekiel y ellos no quería causar un problema grave.

Ezekiel al ver a Bridgette, de todas las personas, cerca de un desconocido hizo que sintiera una terrible rabia.

—¡MALDITO! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A TOMAR DE REHEN A MI GENTE?! ¡A MI _TESORO_! ¡POR ESTO PAGARAS!—Rugió con ira y poder Ezekiel tirándose al suelo poniéndose en cuatro patas, el planto bien sus pies en el suelo rompiéndola, sus manos en garras se hundieron en la tierra y su expresión se tornó salvaje dispuesto a despedazar al intruso, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y sus dientes filosos, un aura imperceptible similar a la forma de gran perro negro monstruoso.

No había duda que Ezekiel iba a volverse un [Berserker] en ese momento.

Y justo cuando Ezekiel iba a lanzarse para dar paso a una gran batalla…

—¡AAAALLLLLTTTOO!

Tres voces fuertes se hicieron escuchar y la ira salvaje en Ezekiel se calmó para ver a su derecha como corriendo era Samey cargando a la aun herida Dawn. Todos los presentes miraron a las dos rubias antes de detenerse cerca de Ezekiel y Dawn con una linda mueca de enojo hizo una seña a Ezekiel.

—¡EZEKIEL! ¡CHICO MALO! ¡¿PORQUE IBAS A ATACAR A UN INOCENTE QUE NO TE HIZO NADA?!

—¡Espera, y—yo…!

La siguiente en gritar fue Samey:

—¡TE PRECIPITASTE! ¡EL NO VINO EN CAUSAR DAÑO SINO EN DIPLOMANCIA! ¡POR CASI CAUSAS UN GRAN MAL Y TODO PORQUE NO PENSASTE BIEN! ¡USE MI PODER Y SE QUE EL VINO CON INTENCION PACIFICA!

Ezekiel tembló al ser regañado e iba a alzar una mano para hablar cuando Sky igual se metió a la discusión:

—¡SI, EN SERIO, POR CASI IBAS A ATACAR A UN TIPO SIN SABER PORQUE! ¡EZEKIEL DEBERIAS DE COMPORTARTE MEJOR!

Ezekiel se levantó de nuevo en posición erguida y extrañamente se sintió como un niño pequeño como cuando su mama le regañaba después de una idiotez.

En retrospectiva fue una reacción exagerada e idiota.

Geoff miro a sabiendas a Bridgette que le hizo mueca ante las palabras no dichas por su novio.

El desconocido tosió llamando la atención pero aun con no decir nada por su lenguaje corporal parecía divertido.

—Me alegro que no me haya atacado, Octavo Campione. Como una de sus sacerdotisa ha dicho, vine en son de paz, lamento que no envié una invitación anteriormente pero lo que sucede es que si hubiera hecho habría causado terror a todos los magos y civiles presentes, una vez más este héroe pide disculpa por haber causado tan mal ¡esto no se repetirá!

Ezekiel miro al tipo extrañado.

De una sabia que era un bicho raro.

Pero por suerte no lo dijo sino pregunto a cambio:

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy el quinto Campione, John Pluto Smith, a sus servicios mi buen público—dijo pomposo John Pluto Smith haciendo una teatral reverencia, Los magos presentes hicieron una reverencia hacia el quinto Campione por respeto excepto por Ezekiel, Geoff, Bridgette, Sky y Samey que seguía cargando a Dawn. Smith hizo un gesto a los presentes y hablo con alegría teatral—¡Me alegro encontrar competentes magos, actuando sin la orden de su rey, digno de admirarse! ¡Los amigos sin miedo o repulsión ante su rey! ¡Y sus mujeres disciplinando a su hombre aun cuando es un rey! ¡Definitivamente esto es glorioso!

—Espera ¿Qué?...—Pregunto Ezekiel eso ultimo aunque el no noto los sonrojos de Samey, Dawn y Sky, John Pluto Smith si lo hizo y solo aplaudió con alegría, el posteriormente hizo un gesto con sus manos e invoco una gran cantidad de sillas formando un semi—círculos, John hizo una seña a Samey que la general amable entendió por lo que con sumo cuidado sentó a Dawn unas de las sillas teniendo cuidado con sus extremidades rotas.

John Pluto Smith tomo asiento igual e invito a los presentes hacer igual.

—Disculpa si he actuado más allá de mi posición como invitado, Rey de Canadá, es que estoy emocionado a tal bienvenida, ferozmente y furioso ibas a atacarme por los que considera tuyo, puedo respetar eso ¡todos los reyes deben de ser egoístas pero solo aquello que vale ser de hecho egoístas! Definitivamente hay mucho que debo de saber de ti, Octavo Campione, solo, al menos, me des la oportunidad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí, John, eh? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo venir aquí?... ¿fue lo que paso a Hawái, eh?

—Más o menos pero tranquilo, no he venido a recriminarte nada, como tu he hecho accidentes sin querer mientras estaba en una pelea contra un dios hereje, por lo tanto quejarme contigo es ser hipócrita pero lo de Hawái hizo que me subiera la curiosidad con voz, rey de Canadá y por ello he venido desde mis tierras a conocerlo en persona.

—¿Y para que, eh? ¿Para que quieras conocerme en persona?

—Recién eres Campione por menos de dos semanas, no digo que eres débil porque no deseo faltar su respeto como rey supremo, compatriota Campione, pero eres inexperto y deseo ser quien le de esa información como tambien hacer un tratado de paz entre nosotros.

—¿Paz? ¿Por qué paz? No te he hecho nada como para ir a la guerra.

—Y eso es un buen detalle porque yo sé que no haría nada intencionalmente para ofenderlo, rey de Canadá pero como vez, a mi llegada, reacciono hostilmente, que no te culpo por cierto, pero si no fuera por su sacerdotisa ambos habríamos terminados peleando, por parte es culpa mía de hecho, por lo tanto ante el ojo del mundo mágico habríamos sido enemigos.

—…..debí de haber avisado, eh.

—Y enemigos habrían llegado antes para causar lo mismo sino con efectos peores, así ha sucedido antes y así sucederá de nuevo. Si terminamos peleando será por las circunstancias y no por deseo propio, de hecho te comento una situación que solo mis contactos y yo sabemos. Saben del primer Campione _[Voban]_ y el séptimo Campione _[Kusanagi Godou]_ ¿Correcto?

—Se dé sus nombres de pasadas, eh ¿Qué hay con ellos?

—Van a pelear.

Eso saco gemidos e incluso desmayos de los pocos magos presentes, Chef casi se cayó de su silla ante escuchar esa noticia.

Si un Campione la dice entonces es verdad.

John Pluto Smith asintió ante el terror de los magos civiles entendiendo el malestar del asunto.

—El primer Campione Sasha Dejanstahl Voban es un tirano obsesionado con la caza, cazar, pelear y derrotar Dioses herejes además de batallar y derrotar a los otros Campiones. Él es un monstruo en verdad, la razón del porque el conflicto entre él y Kusanagi Godou sucederá es que Voban está recaudando Hime—Miko para usar un ritual de sacrificio para invocar de una a un dios hereje.

—¿ritual de…?

—Exacto, matara a todas las Hime—Miko que el capturara.

—¡EL NO PUEDE HACER ESO! ¡ESO ES UNA MONSTRUOSIDAD, EH!

—Concuerdo contigo, desgraciadamente vivimos en un continente de distancia, para cuando lleguemos seria tarde y Voban puede hacer eso sin que nadie diga algo en contra, los únicos que podían serle frente son _[Luo Hao[ [Prince negro Alec]_ y _[Salvatore Doni]_ pero ellos tres son tiranos obsesionados contras otras cosas. Voban va por una poderosa Hime—Miko que vive en Japón y de hecho es unas de las concubinas del Rey de Japón, Kusanagi Godou, por lo tanto la próxima batalla entre Campione no es una suposición sino un hecho.

Todos los presentes se mantuvieron callados, los civiles poco entendían pero los que sabían de la magia reconocía que esto era un problema aun cuando no estén involucrados en el asunto.

Entonces Ezekiel hablo:

—Bueno….eso suena grave y todo eso pero aun no responde con exactitud mi pregunta ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?

—Quiero saber de ti, octavo Campione o debería de llamarte, Ezekiel Barreth, Rey de Canadá ¿no?

—….Si, si….entonces ¿deseas saber de mí?

—Curiosidad. Eres, según se, el primer Campione de Canadá y el más cercano a mi territorio…quería saber al octavo Campione antes de que el poder se le subiera y antes de decir algo, sé que es ofensivo pero yo he reconocido la transformación de lo que eran personas honestas como Campiones a tiranos egoístas.

—…..Ibas a detenerme si era igual.

—Soy un héroe. Mi obsesión y vocación es ayudar a quienes no pueden defenderse. La locura y tiranía de Voban y Luo Hao es algo de temer, son capaces de causar masacres a naciones sin sentir culpa alguna y por las razonas más absurdas, lo he visto y he vivido, así que mis acciones no son infundadas. Lo siento si te he ofendido en este, rey de Canadá, pero mi camino como rey es actuar por el pueblo, ni más ni menos.

—….. Camino de rey…Mmm…..si, he tenido esas dudas desde hace días…mi camino como Campione….—Murmuro Ezekiel pensativo recordando sus pensamientos sobre como actuara ahora como un Campione. Cuál será su reinado como rey. El miro a los presentes, a las chicas que salvaron su vida, a la chica que amaba, al viejo militar que respetaba, los magos anónimos que le seguían y al que básicamente era su hermano mayor, Ezekiel en ese momento sonrió y trato de relajarse en su asiento, el sintió la energía como Campione de su cuerpo desvanecerse demostrando que él no estaba en peligro y miro a John Pluto Smith con calma—…..Si, parece ser que tu decisión fue correcta, eh, John Pluto Smith…..porque necesito alguien con quien hablar…..entonces ¿iniciamos con la conversación de paz, eh?

Y fue así que comenzó una poderosa alianza.

* * *

 ** _En otra parte._**

 _ **Triángulo de las bermudas**_

* * *

En una cueva oculta bajo una gran barrera magia creada por una ancestro divino, había un monton de magos herejes llevar equipos, materiales y demás por todas partes, ello estaban ocupados debido a las órdenes dadas por su líder, una ancestro divino que respondía con el nombre de _[Asherah]_ la cual fue una vez la diosa hereje serpiente de agua _[Leviathan]_ que les había dado a estos magos propósitos, propósitos nefastos y que iba de acuerdo al nombre de su organización _[Rey de Moscas]_

Porque ellos eran la peste que acabara con todo a su paso.

La mencionada ancestro divino Asherah se encontraba en una parte de la cueva oculta por su alto conocimiento mágico, ella se mostraba como una niña de once años de cabello lila largo y vestida con vendas antiguas cubriendo todo su cuerpo, aun con su apariencia inocente eso no ocultaba su personalidad y aura de peligro, salvajismo, rabia y malicia pero en ese momento eso no era tan notable porque ella estaba en pose de meditación con los ojos cerrados.

Muchos dirían que ella solo estaba meditando o descansando.

Pero para aquellos que conocen de los misterios y magia sabían bien que el ancestro divino estaba hablando con alguien.

¿Con quién? Nadie sabría.

—No esperaba escuchar tu voz una vez más, demonio descarada, recuerdo que tú y yo tratamos una vez antes pero en estos tiempos jamás pensé que tu ibas a renacer y más en esta forma….—Pensó Asherah con malicia sus palabras aunque en lo más oculto de su ser estaba desconcertada ante la imposibilidad de lo que ella estaba experimentado. Para todos propósitos esta tipa nunca debería o podría salir de su mito.

Después de todo es una faceta de [Pandora] la madre de los Campione.

¿Cómo un aspecto del ser más odiado por todos los dioses descendencia al mundo mortal?

 _—_ _Para ser franca, querida, quería salir en mi verdadera forma desgraciadamente mi verdadera esencia es…..pura y para cumplir con mi venganza, desgraciadamente no puedo hacerlo. Así que tuve que buscar un aspecto malicioso, así que si, aquí estoy._

Asherah escucho esas sensuales y molestas palabras a nivel mental de su nueva y renuente aliada e hizo una mueca de molestia antes de hablar en su mente:

—Entonces ¿Por qué no apareciste en tu forma _[Madre de los Monstruos]_?

— _Porque aún sigue siendo una madre, fui la_ _[Primera mujer]_ _después fui_ _[la primera despechada]_ _después fui_ _[la primera demonio]_ _mi forma actual y después fui_ _[La madre monstruosa]_ _por lo tanto ahora que baje desde mi mito, tuve que adoptar mi forma más maliciosa._

 _—_ Y por ellos me buscaste, tu forma actual es un aspecto alternativo de _[Pandora]_ lo que te ha hecho muy débil y lo sabes, además me parece gracioso que estés en la forma de la mujer que odias, Ooohhh que gracioso, como caen los poderosos.

 _—¡Silencio! ¡Recuerda tu lugar, Leviathan! ¡Puedo ser más débil que otros dioses herejes efectivos pero soy mil veces más fuerte que tú! ¡Además recuerda quien es la reina de los demonios aquí! ¡Soy yo! ¡Así que recuerda tu lugar! ¡¿No es que tu estas alocada por tu perdida de divinidad?! ¡¿No que deseas recuperar tu verdadero poder?!_

—Tsk, bien, bien, como sea….hare lo que tú digas pero recuerda mis palabras, recuérdalas bien, cuando haya alcanzado mi divinidad y mi verdadera esencia como Leviathan y haya matado a John Smith Pluto veré que hare contigo….

— _¡Ga! ¡Tú amenaza me da risa! Pero bien, ya veremos sobre ello, cuando hayamos cumplido con nuestros objetivos cazaremos a nuestras presas, tú al quinto Campione mientras que yo iré al bastardo que mato a mi amado y descarriado hijo ¡Mi querido [Grendel]!_

—….Y así se hará. Pronto estos Campiones caerán ante nuestro poder y astucia _[Lilith]_

Y así en uno de los lugares más misterioso del mundo una alianza improbable ha comenzado.

* * *

 ** _Continuara…._**

 ** _Próximo Capitulo tendremos más de Ezekiel y John Pluto Smith, una entrevista y Ezekiel descubre algo sobre sus padres además de dar paso a una nueva saga. Como habrán notado el nivel de interés de las chicas con Ezekiel se ve que la que llevan la delantera son Dawn y Sky con Samey de tercero y Gwen con Bridgette muy de último, veremos más de ellas después._**

 ** _A diferencia de Godou que se ganó su harem mágicamente planeo hacer a que el harem de Ezekiel sea más lógico y más realista._**

 ** _Oh sobre Sky ser descendiente lejana del clan Seishuuin eso es debido que quizás el poder de posesión divina es algo que se hereda de una rama familiar única, pues espero que esto no sea de molestia al público._**

 ** _Además como habrán notado le di una autoridad nueva a John Smith Pluto que en canon, el tipo/chica ha sido Campione por diez años ¿Cómo puede ser posible que solo tenga cuatro autoridades? Bueno, para dar el equilibrio de poder todos los Campiones excepto Salvatore y Godou tiene autoridades extras, John Smith mato a Morpheus y otros dos dioses más quizás, Voban y Luo hao es irrelevante, Alec mato a Dullahan y otro dios más, Ashia mato a Scathach y otros dos o tres dioses, en el caso de Salvatore tiene otras autoridades de parte de al haber matado a Siegfried y Vulcan, Godou tendrá otra autoridad después y así. Esto está en cambio y votación, si alguien tiene idea de autoridades pues la digan._**

 ** _Si alguien tiene un comentario o una idea será muy aceptada._**


End file.
